Servant of the evil
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: Depuis ce jour, elle s'était faites cette promesse. Pas besoin de mot car dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Le protéger et veiller sur lui et elle donnerait son âme au diable sans hésitation. Pour lui, elle en deviendrait elle-même à être possédé par le pire mal qui soit. Le monstre n'est jamais qui l'on croit.
1. Prologue - Le Retour

** Bonsoir, cher lectrices/lecteurs ^^**

**Suite à un soucis de Fanfiction, mon histoire s'est effacée et j'ai décidé de la retélécharger, je vais relire tous les chapitres et faire sûrement des modifications, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce qui vas ou ce qui ne vas pas. Ma priorité reste ''Liens'' alors si vous voulez que je continue celle-ci, je vous laisse le choix ^^**

**Je ne sortirais qu'un chapitre toutes les semaines selon mon planning.**

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original. Dans ce cas-là, je l'indiquerais en fin de chapitre.**

**Pairing : Aucun pairing de prévu mais cela peut changer au fil de l'histoire. Donnez-moi vos propositions et je ferais mon possible pour vous satisfaire.**

**Quelques petits points :**

**1) ****Je suis navré pour les pro-Sakura mais je ne peux pas me la supporter. Je ne la considère en aucun cas comme un personnage principal. Pour ma part, elle ne sert pas à grand-chose, pour ne pas dire à rien et de mon avis, aucun personnage féminin n'est mieux que Tsunade et Hinata. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos opinions et avis à ce sujet mais n'espérez pas me faire changer d'avis la concernant.**

**2) ****Sasuke n'a pas encore quitté le village et n'a pas encore ''combattu'' Itachi à l'hôtel lorsqu'il est venu avec Kisame pour chercher Naruto.**

**3) ****Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Tsunade est déjà Hokage mais pas depuis très longtemps. Mon histoire rejoindra l'animé étant donné que je n'ai pas lu le manga, mais quelques points changeront en espérant que cela ne vous dérange pas, dîtes-le-moi si c'est le cas.**

**Je pense avoir tout dit alors je vous laisse avec le prologue, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et qu'il vous donne envie de continuer.**

**Bonne lecture :***

* * *

Konoha. Le village où elle n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis cette funeste nuit. Ce village qui lui avait tout pris. Cette nuit où elle avait perdu la dernière famille qui lui restait. Elle se souvient amèrement de son impuissance face au spectacle funeste qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux. Les blessures qu'elle refoulait au plus profond d'elle depuis des années se ravivèrent violemment, lui faisant encore plus mal que celles qu'elle possédait à l'instant. Se souvenant péniblement de sa faiblesse, de son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider. Elle avait été juste capable de rester figée derrière les arbres à observer avec la peur la paralysant, ses yeux baignés de larmes et les membres tremblants.

Sa brûlure à son bras l'élança vivement et elle siffla de douleur tout en fermant les yeux, refoulant de nouveau ce douloureux souvenir. Elle devait absolument _le_ trouver sans pour autant se faire remarquer par les Habitants du Village.

Dissimulant aisément son chakra puis son visage sous sa capuche, elle grimpa difficilement à un arbre près du mur qui délimitait les limites de Konoha, tentant en vain de réfréner la douleur dans ses membres et sa fatigue. Arrivant presque en haut du végétal, le pied de la vagabonde glissa du tronc et elle grimaça lorsqu'elle réussit tant bien que mal à attraper la branche la plus proche de sa main droite. À cette hauteur et au vu de ses blessures, sans aucun doute qu'elle perdrait connaissance ou se romprait la nuque au pire des cas.

La vagabonde se maudit intérieurement quand la plaie profonde à son bras droit l'a fit souffrir le Martyr. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau se déchirait en deux et elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle sentit du sang s'écoulait abondamment de sa blessure, coulant le long de son épiderme.

La jeune femme inspira et expira en essayant de ne plus penser à la douleur dans tous ses membres, ainsi qu'à la fatigue qui manquaient de lui faire lâcher prise à tout moment. La Kunoichi réussit difficilement à se hisser et même si sa manœuvre n'avait duré qu'une petite minute, elle avait l'impression d'être suspendue depuis des heures à ce maudit chêne.

Elle s'assit sur la branche et ferma les yeux pour calmer ses tremblements, en reprenant une respiration aussi calme qu'elle le pouvait. La plaie à son ventre lui fit étouffer un cri de pure souffrance et elle appuya doucement dessus pour essayer de l'atténuer, en vain. La vagabonde se fit violence pour ne pas jeter un œil à sa blessure, se doutant qu'elle n'était pas belle à voir et que c'était celle-ci la plus grave ainsi que celle à sa jambe gauche, pour ne pas dire tous son côté.

Après encore une bonne minute à se reprendre, elle se releva doucement en évitant le plus possible de faire des mouvements trop brusques pour ne pas aggraver davantage ses blessures. La vagabonde soupira profondément en calculant mentalement la distance qui la séparait du mur du Village. Il y avait bien trois bon mètres à franchir pour arriver de l'autre côté.

Rare était les fois où qu'elle avait douté de ses capacités, mais à cause de son état physique actuel, elle n'avait aucunement confiance en son corps. Elle se recula jusqu'à l'extrémité de la branche en inspirant profondément pour prendre son élan et elle sauta… Mais comme elle l'avait prédit, elle n'avait pas bondi d'assez loin pour atterrir de l'autre côté du mur sans encombre.

\- _Ça aurait été trop simple, évidemment. _Pensa-t-elle amèrement alors qu'elle réussit à attraper le bord du mur de justesse.

Une plainte de douleur ne put être retenue d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on prenait un malin plaisir à lui arracher très lentement son bras. La plaie à son ventre s'étira davantage et elle ressentit brutalement une brûlure au fond de ses entrailles, comme si on lui avait plongé un fer chauffé à blanc dans l'estomac et qu'on le tournait et retournait.

La vagabonde sentit qu'elle commençait à lâcher prise. Ses doigts glissaient dangereusement du bord de la paroi et ses pieds ne parvenaient plus à adhérer au mur à cause de son manque de chakra. Elle eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'une épaisse bile au goût métallique et âpre se forma au fond de sa gorge, elle cracha une gerbe de sang qui macula le mur crayeux en face de son visage. Quelques gouttes du liquide carmin glissèrent au bord de ses lèvres et continua de couler le long de son menton, finissant leur course dans le col de sa cape.

Elle se devait - et ne pouvait - abandonnée car elle avait encore des choses à faire. Un visage clair et précis se matérialisa dans son esprit, ce qui lui redonna un regain d'énergie.

Avec une force qu'elle-même s'était cru avoir perdu, elle se hissa en haut du mur. Au lieu de chercher un quelconque appui, elle se laissa chuter du sommet. La Kunoichi errante réussit tant bien que mal à amortir sa chute grâce au peu de chakra qui lui restait encore. Néanmoins, cela ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher la douleur fulgurante qui lui traversa tous les membres à l'impact de son dos avec le sol, lui coupant net sa respiration et paralysant son corps, empêchant ainsi un cri de s'échapper sous la souffrance. Ce qui n'était pas si mal au final car la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de rameuter tous les gardes de Konoha.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant et si elle s'écouterait, elle dormirait ici et maintenant. Cependant, elle savait que si elle se laisser aller à ce besoin, quelqu'un allait forcément la découvrir et qu'elle prenait aussi le risque de ne plus se réveiller.

La Nomade se tourna sur le côté et serra les dents à un tel point que sa mâchoire craqua et lui fit mal. Après encore quelques minutes allongée, elle réussit difficilement à s'agenouiller, puis se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle vacilla un instant sur ses jambes et se retint au mur pour éviter de s'écrouler. Sa tête lui tourna affreusement et sa vision se troubla progressivement, elle ferma les yeux et inspira-expira profondément et lentement. Malgré sa bouche sèche et le goût du sang qui lui soulevaient le cœur, elle cracha une seconde gerbe de sang lui brûlant la gorge. Ses premiers pas fut un supplice surtout après une chute de plusieurs mètres. Heureusement qu'elle était habituée à avoir des blessures plus ou moins grave.

Ses prunelles se posèrent sur la fameuse colline où figurait le visage des anciens grand dirigeant du puissant village du Pays du Feu. Une douce nostalgie s'empara d'elle mais elle secoua immédiatement la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment qu'elle se replonge dans _ces_ souvenirs, qui la feront à coup sûre replonger dans ses vieux démons, pas si vieux que ça.

Elle aurait voulu éviter de revenir dans ce village qu'elle exécrait, même si elle admirait encore quelques Shinobis y vivant. Cependant, c'était le seul qui était assez proche de l'endroit où qu'elle les avait affrontés, et où qu'elle pouvait voir le seul à qui elle pouvait faire entièrement confiance.

La Vagabonde pénétra dans une ruelle déserte et très mal éclairée. Se trouvant seulement des poubelles où se nourrissait des chats errants, ainsi que des cagettes.

Chaque pas fut un calvaire et son souffle saccadé ne l'aidait pas à oublier l'ampleur de ses plaies. Chaque inspiration et expiration lui serraient la poitrine et lui brûlait la gorge, elle n'avait pas bu et mangé depuis des jours et ça ne lui arrangeait pas son état, elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un désert et des aiguilles. Son ventre la tiraillait à chaque respiration et les nausées étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et plus fortes.

La vagabonde leva les yeux et oublia bien vite l'idée de passer par les toits. Non seulement, elle ne voulait pas revivre l'épisode du mur, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se faire repérer et elle savait qu'avec même pas cinq pourcents de ses capacités, elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper. La Kunoichi errante s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et pour tenter de calmer les tambourinements de son cœur et les tremblements incessant de ses membres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une vitre brisée posé négligemment contre un mur et elle grimaça face à son reflet.

Son combat l'avait plus amoché qu'elle ne l'avait cru, elle se reconnaissait à peine. La Vagabonde retira prudemment sa capuche et passa sa main dans ses cheveux couleur ténèbre, elle eut un sifflement de dégoût en les sentant poisseux, humide de sueur et rempli de nœuds. Ses cheveux toujours aussi en bataille collaient sur son crâne et autour de son visage, à cause de la sueur et du sang.

Ce dernier s'écoulait d'ailleurs toujours de son arcade sourcilière droit. Son mal de crâne n'était pas la seule raison du trouble de ses yeux, mais aussi du fait que quelques gouttes carmine passaient au travers de ses paupières pour passer devant ses pupilles sombre, la forçant à cligner des yeux à répétitions et l'épuisant encore plus. Elle discerna difficilement des immenses cernes sous ses yeux, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas dormie depuis des jours. Combien d'ailleurs ? Elle ne le saurait le dire et elle s'en fichait, une semaine était sa limite et elle le saurait si cela avait été le cas, malgré ses nombreuses blessures et sa fatigue.

La noiraude continua son inspection et grogna sourdement en voyant du sang s'écoulait des deux coins de ses lèvres. Celles-ci étaient gonflées et commençait à virer lentement au bleu. La noiraude s'essuya rageusement la bouche de sa manche, mais cela ne l'arrangea pas bien au contraire car elle s'en étala grossièrement sur sa joue droite. Elle baissa doucement son col et ses prunelles se posèrent sur son cou où des traces de doigts y étaient imprimés, ainsi que plusieurs gros bleus qui étaient passés au violet très foncés… Et très moche.

Avec mal, elle souleva sa manche et eut un haut le cœur en prenant conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts de son bras gauche, il ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé et si elle n'avait pas déjà vu des choses aussi affreuse au cours de sa vie, elle aurait sûrement rendu tripes et boyaux en voyant l'état des dommages. Sa peau était probablement brûlée au second, voir troisième degré. Sa brûlure commençait du poignet jusqu'en haut de son bras. Sa peau était affreusement boursouflée, rouge et virée progressivement au noir et du pu, ainsi que du sang qui s'y mêlait, s'écoulait d'une des plaies qui s'était rouverte lorsqu'elle avait remonté sa manche. Très prudemment pourtant.

Pour le très peu de connaissance qu'elle avait en médecine, elle savait que si elle commençait à ne sentir ni la douleur, ni son bras, alors c'était un très mauvais signe. Si elle n'avait pas les soins adéquat le plus rapidement possible, elle le perdrait définitivement.

La Vagabonde voulu examiner son autre bras mais la douleur lorsqu'elle toucha malencontreusement son poignet la fit s'arrêter net, et elle ne put réprimer un léger cri de douleur en posant un genou à terre.

\- Lee, tu vas où encore ? Soupira une voix féminine dans la rue adjacente où elle se trouvait.

\- J'ai cru entendre un bruit. S'enthousiasma une voix masculine, tirant un peu trop sur les aiguës. Je vais aller voir. Informa la même voix qui se rapprocha dangereusement de la position de la jeune femme.

\- On n'a rien entendu. Répondit une troisième voix. C'était sans doute un chat. Supposa la voix posée et blasée.

\- On a rendez-vous avec Gai-sensei, on n'a pas le temps pour tes gamineries, Lee. S'impatienta leur coéquipière.

\- Bien, bien, ne vous énervez pas, voyons. L'énervement ne vous vas pas au teint. Allons-y Neji, Tenten. Sourit grandement ledit Lee en prenant sa fameuse pose de la victoire.

\- _Le seul Neji de Konoha dont j'ai entendu parler est un Hyuga. Si c'est le cas, je suis mal barrée avec ses Byakugans. _Pensa l'intruse en se calant dos contre le mur derrière elle.

Elle ne put empêcher un second gémissement franchir ses lèvres à la souffrance dans son dos.

\- Vous avez entendu là, non ? Se stoppa la copie conforme de Gaï en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que quelqu'un est blessé. S'inquiéta derechef le Shinobi à la coupe au bol.

Il se dirigea dans sa direction, suivit de près par ses coéquipiers qui l'avaient aussi entendu et qui se méfiaient un tant soit peu. Leurs pas qui résonnaient et s'approchaient fit se maudire intérieurement la vagabonde.

La noiraude ne perdit pas de temps et s'échappa de la ruelle avant qu'elle ne se fasse repérer par le possesseur du célèbre Byakugan. Elle ne connaissait pas sa portée de vision et c'était hors de question de la vérifier. Malgré la souffrance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à occulter dans chacun de ses membres, elle ne ralentit aucunement son allure même en sentant ses plaies s'aggraver et du sang s'écoulait le long de sa jambe droite.

En tournant dans une énième ruelle qu'elle croyait déserte, elle tomba nez à nez avec trois jeune Ninjas. Deux garçons et une fille, qui devait à peine être âgé de 8 ans. Ces derniers la fixaient avec des yeux aussi rond que des soucoupes et vu dans l'état qu'elle se trouvait, elle n'en était pas vraiment surprise. Un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres.

\- _Pourquoi tout est compliqué aujourd'hui ?_

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Se reprit l'un des garçons qui portait le bandeau de Konoha autour du front.

Ses cheveux étaient montés en pic sur le sommet de sa tête et ses yeux se plissèrent sous la méfiance en la dévisageant sans gêne.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

La Vagabonde ne répondit rien et le dévisagea à son tour. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, ce petit insolent était probablement Konoha-maru Sarutobi. Le petit-fils du Sendaime Hokage et neveu d'Asuma. Il avait vraiment grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, bien qu'il semblât toujours être cet insupportable bambin de son souvenir, courant et sautant partout dès qu'il avait su marcher. Elle avait beau l'avoir vu que quelques fois, il n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le second garçon brun, elle eut une grimace de dégoût en avisant la morve au nez de ce gringalet. Gringalet qui tremblait de tous ses membres, presque totalement planqué derrière son collègue, qui était posté fièrement sur ses deux jambes en la toisant de sa petite hauteur. Seul une goutte de sueur qui roula sur sa tempe droite signifiait qu'il était nerveux et pas à l'aise. Son attention se posa ensuite sur la seule fille qui semblait plus curieuse qu'autre chose. Elle possédait deux haute couettes rousse sur chaque côté de sa tête. Elle était postée à l'autre côté de Konoha-maru et ne semblait pas aussi nerveuse que les deux autres, mais semblait… Inquiète.

\- Répondez ! Ordonna fortement le petit Chef, la faisant hausser un sourcil à son ton autoritaire.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire _Gamin_ ? Siffla la noiraude. Elle retient une grimace à l'entente des tremblements dans sa voix, qui était affreusement rauque, faible et loin de lui donner l'assurance qu'elle avait en temps normal.

\- Et vous alors ? Commença à provoquer le jeune garçon en affichant un rictus hautain. Vu dans l'état que vous êtes, on ne risque pas grand-chose et…

Le petit-fils de Sarutobi se tut net alors que la jeune femme disparut en un instant, ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils ressentirent sa présence juste derrière eux. La vagabonde entendit un petit couinement de surprise venant du petit binoclard, qui se rapprocha instinctivement de l'autre brun. Ce dernier se tendit au maximum sur ses gardes mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

\- Ce village pathétique ne vous apprends donc pas qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire ? Chuchota durement la noiraude. La menace froide dans sa voix et le danger transpirant de tous les pores de sa peau, fit pâlir le brun à lunette. Surtout si celui-ci est blessé et acculé. Même avec ses blessures, je pourrais vous tuez aussi facilement que si je tuais un rat. Prévint-elle d'une voix pleine de promesse.

\- Si vous faîtes ça, vous aurez tout le village sur le dos. Prévint sérieusement Konoha-maru. Et Konoha n'est pas un village pathétique ! Cracha le brun en serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- On devrait prévenir Naruto-Nii-san… Murmura tout bas Udon à l'oreille de Konoha-maru.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas assez bas pour l'ouïe de la vagabonde qui plissa dangereusement les yeux. Sans prévenir et avec la vivacité digne d'un serpent, elle assomma les trois jeunes Ninjas qui s'effondrèrent inconscients au sol.

La vagabonde sentit soudain une douleur fulgurante, trop familière ces derniers temps, traverser tous ses membres un par un, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles la traversait de part en part. La noiraude tomba à genou sous la douleur et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus laborieuse. Son cœur battait à plein régime dans sa poitrine, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle n'entendit plus rien sauf son sang qui pulsait violemment dans ses tempes et qui brûlait ses veines. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux sous un pic de douleur.

Son bras la chauffa affreusement et le tissu qui frotta sa peau lui arracha un autre gémissement de douleur. Un caillot de sang se forma dans sa gorge et elle cracha pour la dégager, conduisant à une quinte de toux qui lui fut insupportable.

Assommer les gamins ne lui avait pas fallu de chakra, cependant, elle avait dû mettre assez de force pour qu'ils soient inconscient un petit moment. Elle avait demandé trop d'effort à son corps. Ses yeux se troublèrent à la nouvelle perte importante de sang et elle se sentit partir dans l'inconscience. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer les tremblements qui avaient pris de plus belle son corps entier, une vague intense de froid l'ayant submergé d'un coup.

Après encore un temps qu'elle avait perdu le fil, elle retrouva peu à peu l'usage de ses yeux qui quand elle les rouvrit, se posèrent sur une gourde qui dépassait du sac de la jeune Kunoichi. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à seulement tendre sa main pour la saisir. Lorsqu'elle vit sa main attrapait la gourde, elle fronça les sourcils en ne se sentant pas l'attraper. Très mauvais signe, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça alors qu'elle réussit à l'amener près d'elle et l'ouvrir à l'aide de ses dents, n'ayant plus de force dans ses mains.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle en versa sur son bras brûlé et comme elle s'en doutait, elle ne le sentait plus et sa peau virait de plus en plus au noir à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait. La noiraude l'amena ensuite à sa bouche et émit un gémissement de soulagement à la fraîcheur qui l'envahit et apaisa sa gorge brûlante, puis faisant consumer le goût du sang collait à son palais, bien qu'il y eût toujours un arrière-goût amer et âcre. Elle finit rapidement la gourde et après un effort surhumain, réussit à se lever en la jetant négligemment sur le côté. Ignorant les corps inconscients, elle se dirigea vers la tour où logeait les Hokages.

À son grand soulagement, elle arriva près du bâtiment sans rencontrer d'autres Shinobis. Cependant, une autre question se posait et celle-ci n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Comment pénétrer dans un bâtiment qui était mieux gardé qu'une prison ? Un soupir dépité et irrité franchit ses lèvres. Elle leva les yeux sur la haute bâtisse en recherche d'un moyen d'arriver jusqu'en haut sans se faire griller, et en faisant le moins d'effort possible.

La vagabonde trouva une ouverture et après avoir scanné attentivement les alentours, elle s'assura d'avoir dissimulé entièrement son chakra, puis réussi à rentrer par la fenêtre du troisième étage. La noiraude sentit ses jambes flageolaient et elle dû s'aider du mur pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Malgré sa vision de plus en plus trouble et ses sens qui s'amoindrissaient à vue d'œil, elle continua lentement mais sûrement son avancée dans les couloirs qui lui semblaient interminable. Était-ce si immense la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ? Ça datait pas d'hier et elle était jeune mais tout de même.

La vagabonde se cacha dans un placard lorsqu'elle sentit deux chakras se dirigeaient dans sa direction, elle retient un sifflement de douleur lorsque son dos percuta une armoire, encore. Ses lèvres se pincèrent pour ne faire aucun son, qui ne fut pas une mince à faire. La noiraude tendit l'oreille et maudit le village et ses habitants alors que les deux Ninjas s'arrêtèrent devant le cagibi où elle se trouvait, la figeant et coupant sa respiration.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils puissent réussir ce genre de mission. S'étonna franchement l'un des deux.

\- En même temps, leur Senseï est Kakashi-san et puis avec un génie comme le petit Uchiwa. Sourit son collègue avec une admiration sans feinte. Sinon, ce foutu Jinchuriki serait mort depuis bien longtemps, et cela n'aurait pas été une grosse perte pour personne. Cracha-t-il avec amertume et mépris.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, certains commencent vraiment à l'apprécier. Calma son ami avec un ton sérieux mais sa voix faisait ressortir qu'il était en accord avec ses paroles.

\- Je t'en prie. Siffla son collègue avec hargne. C'est pas parce qu'il a réussi à calmer l'autre dégénéré que cela change quoi que ce soit, ou ni qu'il soit le fils de…

\- J'ai compris, mais tu devrais quand même faire attention. Coupa son ami en reprenant sa marche, suivit par son coéquipier. N'oublie pas qu'il est le protégé d'Hokage-Sama et on ne peut rien faire contre ça. Soupira-t-il.

La vagabonde sortit de la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée, fixant l'endroit où les deux chakras s'éloignaient de sa position. Elle reprit sa route après être sûre que plus personne n'était dans les environs. Les idées encore plus noire qu'elle ne les avait déjà suite à cette conversation. Tous des hypocrites et ça n'avait pas changé.

Après encore quelques minutes, elle trouva enfin le bureau de l'Hokage. Sans autre préambule, elle ouvrit la porte plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, faisant sursauter tous les présents qui se trouvaient dans le bureau, qui se retournèrent à cette entrée brutale.

La vagabonde dut se soutenir à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas s'affaler au sol, lui tirant une grimace de souffrance pure alors qu'elle s'appuya sans le vouloir sur son bras gauche.

\- Comment osez-vous rentrer sans permission ? S'insurgea avec colère l'Hokage en se levant, renversant sa chaise sous son mouvement violent. Et qui… ?

Tsunade se stoppa net en prenant conscience de l'état de la jeune femme qui devait à peine avoir 18 ans.

La noiraude ne baissa aucunement les yeux face à son regard scrutateur qui se transforma en choc, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une masse de cheveux à la couleur si particulière n'attire son regard.

La Vagabonde posa ses yeux ténèbres sur l'homme plus âgé. Comme s'ils savaient qu'elle était maintenant en sûreté, ses muscles se délièrent et son corps se détendit instantanément en croisant les prunelles brune. Ses blessures n'étaient plus dorénavant que lointaine et elle put enfin les oublier. La Kunoichi errante ne sentit plus rien d'un coup et se sentit plus légère, mise à part ses jambes qui la lâchèrent et son corps qui bascula en avant sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

\- Ka… Kakashi… Souffla-t-elle en perdant peu à peu conscience, sa vision s'assombrit et se flouta jusqu'à ne plus voir que des points noir, blanc et or devant ses prunelles.

\- Abigaël ! Fut la dernière chose qu'elle put entendre avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Voili, voilou, la fin du fameux prologue qui annonce un peu le ton de la suite.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser si les personnages qui sont apparus peuvent paraître un peu OCC, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas, même si je pense que tout dépend du point de vue de chacun ^^**

**Dîtes-le-moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je fais très attention mais quelques erreurs persistent toujours malheureusement, malgré tous mes efforts pour m'améliorer et les empêcher…**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous désirez voir un personnage ou une n'importe altercation dans mon histoire, je ferais en sorte de faire ce que je peux pour vous faire plaisir ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui vas pas, toutes critiques constructives sont bonne à prendre pour m'aider à m'améliorer et que vous prenez plaisir à lire ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	2. Clan Astres

**Bonjour ^^**

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original. Dans ce cas-là, je l'indiquerais en fin de chapitre.**

**Pairing : Aucun pairing de prévu mais cela peut changer au fil des chapitres. Donnez-moi vos propositions et je ferais mon possible pour vous satisfaire.**

**Rating M : Violence. Sang. Langage parfois vulgaire. Peut-être du lemon.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

* * *

L'équipe Kakashi venait à peine de finir de raconter leur mission à leur Hokage lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant violemment contre le mur adjacent et les faisant sursauter et se retourner d'un même mouvement vers celle-ci.

Les yeux des Shinobis s'arrondirent lorsqu'ils virent que c'était une jeune femme en très piteuse état, et c'était un euphémisme. Du sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres et de son arcade droit et une grimace déformait ses traits, alors qu'elle tenait son bras en étant appuyée contre la porte. Du sang et du pu s'écoulaient de son bras blessé jusqu'à sa main, tombant goutte à goutte sur le sol.

\- Comment osez-vous rentrer sans permission ? S'insurgea derechef leur Hokage en se levant, renversant sa chaise sous son mouvement violent. Et qui… ?

La Sannin se stoppa net et ils comprirent la raison de son arrêt soudain en la regardant. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur la nouvelle arrivante et surtout, sur la blessure à son bras.

La jeune femme n'avait aucunement baissé les yeux face à la colère de Tsunade et au contraire, la défiait sans gêne du regard. Les plus jeunes Shinobis ne surent comment réagir quand la jeune femme se détendit étonnamment vite en posant directement ses yeux sur leur Senseï. Senseï qui fixait la noiraude comme s'il rencontrait un fantôme. Jamais, ils ne l'avaient vu aussi stupéfait et… Soulagé ? Lui, d'habitude si las et désintéressé.

\- Ka… Kashi… Entendirent-ils dans un murmure venant de l'intruse alors que le corps de celle-ci bascula dangereusement en avant.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à ce dernier pour se précipiter sur le corps de la blessée, qui sombra totalement dans l'inconscience pendant sa chute.

\- Abigaël ! Appela-t-il alors qu'il réceptionna celle-ci avant qu'elle ne percute le sol.

Tsunade fixa intensément Kakashi alors que ce dernier regardait la jeune femme avec inquiétude, lui tapotant délicatement les joues pour avoir une quelconque réaction tout en l'appelant doucement, en vain. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur la dites Abigaël qui était devenue affreusement pâle depuis sa chute. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme, puis s'écarquillèrent.

\- Sakura ! Cours me chercher Shizune ! Ordonna subitement Tsunade d'un ton sans appel, faisant sursauter la dites Sakura, suite à ce soudain éclat de voix.

\- Pourquoi ?! Commença la rose en ne comprenant pas car cette femme pouvait être dangereuse. Elle n'est…

\- Maintenant ! Gronda l'Hokage en la dardant d'un regard sévère.

\- Bi-Bien, Tsunade-sama ! Bégaya la plus jeune en sortant rapidement du bureau de sa supérieur.

\- Kakashi ! Amène-là dans ma salle d'opération ! Ordonna ensuite la blonde en contournant son bureau et elle se dirigea vers la salle qui lui servait pour les plus grosses urgences.

\- Obaa-chan ! Appela un petit blond qui commençait à s'agacer de ne rien comprendre à cette situation. Vous…

\- C'est pas le moment Gamin ! Coupa la dites Obaa-chan sans le regarder et déverrouillant la salle de soin, le faisant cligner des yeux sous son ton glacial. Kakashi, dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas qu'elle meurt !

Ce dernier sembla enfin se réveiller à la voix autoritaire et pressante de son Hokage et souleva prudemment le corps inerte d'Abigaël. Kakashi ne remarqua qu'à l'instant la plaie profonde et sérieuse qu'elle possédait au niveau du ventre, sa cape ayant légèrement glissée sur le côté dû à son effondrement. Il n'était pas surpris qu'elle soit tombée aussi rapidement dans les vapes et comprenait l'urgence du ton de Tsunade, son inquiétude s'amplifia et il suivit rapidement son Hokage. Il déposa très doucement Abigaël sur la table qui servait pour les opérations, comme s'il pouvait encore plus la blesser.

\- C'est bien _elle_, pas vrai ? Questionna la plus âgée en retirant prudemment la cape de la brune, sans vraiment attendre une réponse de l'Argenté, son silence était bien plus éloquent.

\- Tsunade-sama, pourquoi vous… ? Commença son assistante qui se stoppa net en avisant le corps sur la table.

À peine fut-elle entrée dans la pièce que Kakashi fut pratiquement viré de la salle sans cérémonie. La dernière chose qu'il put voire fut le bras gauche presque entièrement carbonisé de la jeune femme. Puis, la porte que Shizune lui avait claqué au nez.

Le Jōnin était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse revenir un jour dans l'enceinte du Village, pas après tant d'année à l'avoir évité. Même s'il avait déjà pu la croiser aux alentours de Konoha sans trop l'approcher pour autant, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Comme la voir dans un état aussi critique un jour. Certes, il l'avait déjà vu dans des états assez inquiétant auparavant, mais jamais aussi grave à en juger par la réaction de Tsunade et en se remémorant l'état de son bras. Qui avait bien put mettre l'une des plus fortes qu'il connaissait aux portes de la mort ? Depuis combien de temps possédait-elle ses blessures ?

Kakashi avait une totale confiance en son Hokage, il savait qu'elle guérirait Abigaël. Il le fallait. Il aurait les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Il ne la laissera pas prendre encore la poudre d'escampette comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis toutes ces années...

\- Kakashi-Senseï. Appela la voix de sa seule élève féminine.

Celui-ci se retourna et retint un soupir en croisant les regards interrogateurs et curieux de ses élèves, excepté un certain Uchiwa qui y restait indifférent. En apparence tout du moins car son léger froncement de sourcil ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Le chef d'équipe prit place sur le canapé contre le mur en face de la salle d'opération.

\- Oï Kakashi-Senseï ! Rappela à l'ordre la voix du Shinobi le plus imprévisible de Konoha. C'est qui cette femme ?

Le possesseur du Sharingan le regarda sans rien dire et étrangement, Naruto était assez mal à l'aise face à ce seul œil de visible, qui le fixait intensément comme souvent ces derniers temps. Puis, Kakashi soupira en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux désordonnés, retournant son regard sur la porte fermée.

\- … Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. Dit-il après un interminable de silence.

\- Quoi ?! S'insurgea derechef le Jinchuriki en élevant la voix.

\- Kakashi-Senseï, elle est peut-être un danger pour le village. S'offusqua Sakura, tout aussi indigné par cette réponse.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Tsunade-sama sauverait un ennemi de Konoha ? Demanda l'Argenté en la regardant avec insistance et l'œil plissé, la faisant se taire et se pincer les lèvres.

\- Et que vous connaissez bien. Intervient le dernier des Uchiwa, les yeux plissés. C'était une de vos anciennes coéquipières. Supposa rapidement le génie en croisant les bras.

\- Elle n'est pas un peu jeune ? Questionna Sakura en se remémorant le visage de la blessée.

Le Jōnin retint un nouveau soupir. Ils connaissaient trop bien les trois Genins présents pour savoir qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas le morceau avant d'avoir des réponses. Cependant, certaines choses étaient mieux lorsqu'elles étaient tues et enfouies.

\- Abigaël faisait partie d'un clan puissant. Commença Kakashi en se remettant à fixer la porte sans vraiment la voir. Il n'était pas vraiment considéré comme faisant partie intégrante de Konoha, mais leur puissance n'était pas à sous-estimer et valait mieux ne pas les provoquer. Une sorte de marché a été mis en place avec le Sandaime et le Yondaime.

\- Puissant comment ? Quel marché ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner le seul blond de la pièce.

\- Mais tais-toi, Baka ! Siffla Sakura en s'apprêtant à frapper l'Uzumaki à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Fermez-là vous deux. Stoppa net Sasuke en les foudroyant de ses prunelles sombres.

Kakashi ne put empêcher un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, lui donnant parfaitement raison.

Sakura rougit comme une vierge effarouchée en se calmant et susurrant ses interminables ''Sasuke-kun'', en s'excusant et lui faisant des yeux de merlan frit.

Quant à Naruto, il s'emporta derechef et se plaça face à son rival de toujours en l'insultant comme il savait s'y bien le faire. Amenant une énième confrontation entre les deux Shinobis si différent mais si semblable à la fois.

L'Argenté se désintéressa de la joute verbal régulière et fixa de nouveau la porte, l'inquiétude le rongeant de nouveau. Si sa supérieur mettait aussi longtemps, c'était que les blessures de la noiraude étaient plus graves qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Bien qu'il eût confiance en Tsunade, il craignait qu'elle ne puisse sauver Abigaël. Cette dernière en avait toujours bavé et en ressortait toujours plus forte, mais elle n'était pas invulnérable…

Les Ninjas sursautèrent lorsque la porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître Tsunade qui les fixait avec fureur, yeux dangereusement plissés et les poings étroitement serrés.

La Sannin était en sueur, ses cheveux blond étaient remontaient en chignon sur sa tête et retenus avec un filet blanc d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelle. Jamais, ils ne l'avaient vu en 'tenue' d'opération et elle était deux fois plus impressionnante et imposante ainsi. Ils se crispèrent en voyant ses mains recouvertes de sang qu'ils savaient n'était pas le sien, ainsi que sur sa blouse qui était blanche d'origine. Il y en avait suffisamment pour inquiéter davantage le Jōnin présent.

\- Première et dernière fois. Prévient-t-elle en les regardant froidement tour à tour. Si je vous entends encore une fois brailler comme des porcs, vous le regretterez très très amèrement et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous voulez pas savoir ce que je prévois pour chacun d'entre vous. Menaça-t-elle d'une voix si polaire et sincère, qu'aucun ne put empêcher un frisson de terreur lui parcourir l'échine. Ai-je été assez claire ?!

Les présents ne purent qu'hocher la tête en signe d'accord et de pardon. Tsunade les gratifia d'un dernier regard sombre avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la pièce. Les Shinobis se détendirent lorsque la porte se ferma et un silence pesant s'installa, aucun n'osant le briser pour le moment.

\- … Pardon Kakashi-Senseï. S'excusa la rose après encore un petit moment de silence. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules, repensant au sang sur les mains de sa supérieur.

\- Et sinon ? Ils étaient fort comment ? Questionna Naruto qui s'était repris.

\- Personne ne le sait vraiment à vrai dire, ils étaient très secrets. Révéla l'Argenté, surprenant ses élèves. Certains présumes qu'ils sont le troisième clan le plus influent après les… Les Uchiwa et les Hyuga. Hésita-t-il un instant en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sasuke, qui se crispa imperceptiblement. Nombreux supposent qu'ils sont tout aussi redoutable que les Uchiwa et plus que les Hyuga. Puis, d'autres assurent qu'ils sont plus puissants que les deux Clans réunis.

\- Et vous en pensez quoi, vous ? Questionna prudemment Sakura.

\- Je peux seulement vous dire que je sais parfaitement de quoi elle est capable, et qu'elle n'a rien à envier à personne. Je ne l'ai jamais vu au maximum de sa puissance.

\- Avez-vous une idée de qui a pu la mettre dans cet état ? Demanda Naruto qui avait pris place à sa droite sur le canapé, subjugué par cette histoire.

\- Si elle est aussi puissante que vous le dites alors son ou ses adversaires n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Supposa la rose.

\- En effet. S'assombrit soudainement le plus âgé.

C'était la question à un million et qu'il se posait depuis qu'Abigaël était réapparue, aussi soudainement qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

\- Et pour le marché ? Questionna la rose, en sentant l'atmosphère s'appesantir dangereusement.

\- Le Clan d'Abigaël ne voulait en aucun cas se mêlait à quoi que ce soit concernant Konoha. Pour eux, tous ce qui ne concernaient pas leur famille n'était pas digne d'intérêt et d'importance.

\- Mais ils habitaient à Konoha ! S'indigna derechef le blond en se levant brusquement, serrant les poings sous l'incompréhension.

\- Tais-toi, Usuratonkachi ! Siffla l'Uchiwa en le fusillant des yeux. Tu veux vraiment te faire tuer, Baka. Rajouta-t-il alors que l'Uzumaki allait répliquer de plus belle.

Ce dernier déglutit et ce tue immédiatement en fixant la porte en pâlissant à vue d'œil. Il se détendit en ne voyant pas une furie furieuse et dangereuse débarquer pour lui refaire le portrait. Cependant, il lança un regard noir à son rival qui lui rendit bien, avant de reporter son attention sur son Senseï.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette histoire. Continua le noiraud, faisant tourner les regards surpris sur lui, sauf celui de Kakashi qui s'y attendait. Le conseil de l'époque a pendant des années tenter de convaincre le Clan Astres de rejoindre les rangs des Shinobis, mais ils ont toujours refusé. Ils auraient aussi prétexté que si Konoha avait des ennemis, c'était uniquement sa faute et que si elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir sans leur aide, alors elle ne valait pas qu'on la nomme le village le plus puissant du Pays du Feu. Raconta Sasuke, s'attirant un regard jaloux et colérique de Naruto et un admiratif de la seule fille de l'équipe.

\- En effet. Confirma le Jōnin. Cela reste des rumeurs, cela dit. Le conseil n'a jamais accepté leur refus et c'est pour ça qu'il a misé sur le don d'éloquence du Sandaime et du Yondaime pour les convaincre. Ils ont réussi à établir un marché après plusieurs mois de parlementations. Ils acceptèrent qu'on les considère faisant partie de Konoha, seulement sous la condition qu'ils suivraient toujours leurs propres règles et que les Shinobis allant y vivre officiellement n'accepteraient aucune mission sans leur accord. C'était plutôt un pacte d'alliance que de devenir de réelle Shinobi.

\- Ce que je comprends pas, c'est qu'ils habitaient aussi au Village, alors comment cela se fait-il qu'ils ne soient pas considérés comme faisant partie de Konoha ? Questionna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que ce Clan habitait ici bien avant la création de Konoha. Avoua Kakashi qui les surprirent davantage. Ils avaient déjà établi un pacte de non-agression avec le Shodai. Pour éviter les bains de sang, ils acceptèrent de vivre les uns auprès des autres mais sans empiéter sur leurs affaires respectives.

\- Pourquoi on nous en parle pas à l'Académie ? Questionna Naruto qui était pendu aux lèvres du plus âgé. C'est ainsi que vous avez connu Abigaël ? Où est ce Clan maintenant ?

Les Genins sentirent l'hésitation de l'Argenté. Son passé avec la jeune femme était loin d'être facile. Ses souvenirs étaient toujours aussi douloureux même après tant d'années. Il voulait aller de l'avant, pouvoir ne plus y ressasser et il avait plus ou moins réussi depuis qu'il avait l'équipe 7 sous sa charge… Mais le retour de la descendante Astres lui remontait des événements de son passé qu'il aurait préféré garder au fin fond de sa mémoire. Des événements que ses élèves ou ceux de ses anciens coéquipiers ne devaient pas savoir, même si deux d'entre eux étaient plus ou moins concernés. Beaucoup trop même…

Lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à répondre en demeurant toujours évasif, la porte s'ouvrit plus doucement que la fois précédente, les faisant un instant oublier leur discussion et Kakashi se leva immédiatement. Tsunade en sortit en traînant des pieds, accompagnée de Shizune. Elles étaient essoufflées et fatiguées, couvertes de sang et de sueur. Kakashi regarda l'Horloge et fut surpris de remarquer que deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées.

L'Hokage s'assit lourdement en poussant un soupir soulagé et de bien-être de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir, elle retira son filet et le jeta dans la poubelle puis, elle lâcha ses long cheveux qui retombèrent gracieusement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle sentit à peine ses jambes et les étira en grimaçant sous la douleur et les craquements de ses articulations.

\- Un saké, Shizune. Demanda Tsunade avec une voix éreintée et enrouée.

Son assistante ne s'offusqua pas et lui servit un verre. La brune faisait des exceptions quand cela était nécessaire. Et cela avait été une longue opération éprouvante et difficile pour refuser que son amie ne se prenne un petit remontant.

\- Tsunade-sama… Appela prudemment l'Argenté.

L'Hokage leva les yeux sur lui et remarqua enfin tous les regards attentifs et insistant posés sur elle. La blonde poussa un profond soupir et plongea son regard dans celui inquiet de Kakashi.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de la réputation d'Abigaël mais là… Ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer à son propos. Commença vaguement la chef de Konoha en se souvenant de l'opération.

\- … Que voulez-dire ? Interrogat le Jōnin avec une certaine hésitation, ce qu'elle sentit immédiatement.

\- Elle va s'en sortir. Le rassura aussitôt Tsunade et il se détendit, ainsi que ses élèves qui n'avaient pas fait attention qu'ils avaient retenus leur respiration. Mais Kakashi… S'enquit-elle, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Certaines de ses plaies étaient simplement superficielles, mais c'est un bien maigre pourcentage contrairement aux autres blessures qu'elle porte. Informa-t-elle.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague en regardant la porte de sa salle d'opération fermée, là où se trouvait la jeune femme inconsciente sous perfusion et anesthésié. C'était très rare que Tsunade doute de ses capacités mais cette fois, elle avait fortement douté - et pendant toute l'opération - d'être capable de sauver la Vagabonde. Certaines de ses blessures étaient importantes et vraiment inquiétantes… Elle avait aussi perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop.

\- Une brûlure de quatrième degré à son bras gauche qui descend jusqu'en bas de sa jambe. Encore dix minutes ou moins sans les soins adaptés et c'était l'amputation assurée. Reprit-elle en captant le mouvement d'impatience de l'Argenté et le gigotement incessant de son protégé. Son poignet droit était cassé et mis à part avec du chakra, qu'elle avait complètement à sec en arrivant, je comprends pas comment elle a pu réussir l'exploit de le mouvoir, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Et je ne parle même pas de la blessure à son ventre, il ne restait qu'un seul centimètre avant qu'elle ne soit totalement transpercée et je vous épargne l'état très avancé des infections sur chacune de ses plaies sans exception, ainsi que la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu et qui aurait dû la tuer.

\- Alors c'est une chance que vous soyez la meilleure. Sourit grandement Sakura avec admiration et respect, mais elle perdit de sa superbe en voyant l'air austère et froid de la Sannin se poser sur elle.

\- C'est surtout un miracle qu'elle ait pu arriver jusqu'ici. Rectifia-t-elle avec un ton grave. Ses blessures datent de plus de cinq jours. Révéla-t-elle, faisant écarquiller les yeux de tous les Ninjas. Rien qu'avec celle à son ventre, elle n'aurait pas dû survivre plus d'une journée, voire deux avec une réserve de chakra suffisante pour amoindrir la souffrance et ralentir la perte de sang, alors avec toutes celles qu'elle possède… Soupira la blonde en buvant une gorgée de Saké, laissant aux présents le temps de digérer ses informations.

\- Dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-elle ? Demanda Kakashi d'une voix lointaine et les yeux légèrement vitreux.

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas ses capacités physique. Soupira l'Hokage de nouveau en se servant un second verre, faisant regrimper la tension chez le Jōnin. Pour un autre Shinobi, et encore car je ne vois pas qui aurait pu survivre après ça… J'aurais dit des mois, mais Abigaël est une donnée qui m'est totalement inconnue.

Kakashi se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête, s'affalant lourdement sous les yeux compréhensif des autres Shinobis. Qui avait pu lui faire ça ? Tsunade avait raison. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit toujours en vie et surtout, qu'elle ait réussi à revenir à temps à Konoha pour se faire soigner. Brûlure. Transpercé. Fêlure. Perte de sang. Abigaël avait toujours été l'une des plus résistante et des plus endurantes qu'il connaissait, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié en sachant qui était sa famille. Mais se réveillerait-elle ? Il n'était pas idiot. Des mois… ? Le comptait-elle vraiment en mois ? Ou les mois dans une année ?

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

Froid. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Aucune douleur. Aucune fatigue. Juste du froid. Elle ne croyait pas à une vie après la mort. Elle ne croyait à pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Une fois mort, il ne restait que nos cadavres en décomposition, dévorés par les vers et enfermés entre quatre planches sous terre. Rien de plus, rien de moins…

Pourtant, elle ne pourrait dire où elle se trouvait à l'heure actuelle, ni depuis combien de temps. Elle n'entendit rien de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, même pas d'oiseau ou juste des mouches. Elle ne voyait rien non plus et c'était l'une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus dans ce bas-monde, se sentir vulnérable et impuissante, les deux sentiments qu'elle haïssait le plus ressentir. Qu'elle se refusait à éprouver… Pas après tous ce qu'elle avait enduré pour devenir celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Un Chakra lointain qu'elle reconnut lui fit se souvenir du comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état et du pourquoi elle avait dû revenir à Konoha. Malheureusement, cela ne lui révélait pas le depuis combien de temps qu'elle était ainsi. Un second chakra lui sembla plus familier mais elle ne put reconnaître son essence, ses sens encore trop embrouillés et son esprit embrumé, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

Abigaël se concentra sur son corps et ne sentit plus aucune blessure la tirailler, ce qui lui fit un bien fou en se souvenant que trop parfaitement la souffrance, qui l'avait parcouru des pieds à la tête pendant des jours. La Vagabonde tenta de faire bouger ses membres ou d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ce fut un échec total. Tout comme concentrer du chakra, elle le sentait à peine parcourir son corps. Refusant d'abandonner, elle continua encore et encore.

La Kunoichi errante ne sut pas combien de temps qu'elle essaya mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle réussit à faire légèrement mouvoir le bout de ses doigts du bras gauche. Elle se félicita mentalement, ne pouvant toujours pas parler de toute manière.

\- Allez prévenir, Tsunade-sama ! S'écria une voix criarde qui lui donna immédiatement envie de la faire taire.

Mais la bonne chose était que son ouïe était revenue. Abigaël se résigna à attendre la dites Tsunade, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de toute façon, n'ayant pas récupérée toutes ses facultés. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne ressente un chakra qu'elle avait déjà perçu en arrivant à Konoha. La noiraude tenta à nouveau de bouger son corps ou au moins ouvrir les yeux, mais ces derniers restaient obstinément fermés et ses bras ainsi que ses jambes complètement immobile.

La porte s'ouvrit et des pas s'approchèrent rapidement d'elle, presqu'en courant. La noiraude sentit soudain des doigts froids et doux prendre son pouls au niveau de son poignet gauche. Le touché lui revint petit à petit à son tour.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda la voix grave de l'Hokage.

\- Oui Tsunade-sama, je ne l'ai pas lâché des yeux une seconde, ses doigts ont bel et bien réagis. Annonça probablement une infirmière, bien que la voix lui semblât plutôt jeune.

Mais bon, c'était connu qu'à Konoha c'était de coutume d'envoyer des gamins à la guerre à peine sortit des bancs de l'Académie, alors côtoyé des presque morts… Cela devait être plus une banalité comme une autre...

\- Donne-moi ce flacon, cela va dissoudre l'anesthésiant que je lui ai administré pour calmer les douleurs. Et va prévenir Kakashi. Ordonna la Sannin.

\- J'y vais. Obéit l'infirmière, puis la porte se referma à nouveau.

Abigaël sentit ses paupières frémir à l'entente de ce prénom. Ce qui semblait ravir la Sannin qui lui administra une très légère pression à son poignet, qu'elle tenait toujours délicatement. Elle sentit ensuite une légère piqûre pénétrait son bras et le liquide se répandre lentement dans son corps. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, jamais, elle se serait approchée d'elle avec cette 'chose'.

\- Votre réputation vous précède, Abigaël. Murmura la plus âgée avec admiration et un respect à peine voilé.

* * *

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre de terminé ^^**

**Si des choses ne vous semblent pas logique, sachez que c'est tout à fait le but recherché. Vous comprendrez tout à mesure que l'histoire avancera, j'aime garder le mystère ****.**

**Les deux premiers chapitres posent les bases de mon histoire comme dit précédemment. Même si des choses sont révélés dans celui-ci, ne pensez pas que tout est dit ou que c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est produit. Ceux qui me connaissent savent comment j'aime surprendre ;-)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Des suppositions pour la suite ? Des avis de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans l'avenir ?**

**Des idées sur la relations Kakashi/Abigaël ? Qui a bien pu la mettre autant à mal ? Que va-t-il se passer à son réveil ?**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui va pas, toute critique est bonne à prendre, tant que c'est constructif ^^**

**J'espère à bientôt et bonne journée,  
Xoxo :***


	3. Tensions

**Bonjour, bonjour ^^**

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original. Dans ce cas-là, je l'indiquerais en fin de chapitre.**

**Pairing : Aucun pairing de prévu mais cela peut changer au fil des chapitres. Donnez-moi vos propositions et je ferais mon possible pour vous satisfaire.**

**Rating M : Violence. Sang. Langage parfois vulgaire. Peut-être du lemon.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

* * *

Le Jōnin venait à peine de rentrer dans la salle d'opération, toujours avec ses trois élèves sur les talons. Ces derniers avaient affreusement insisté pour l'accompagner voir la Kunoichi errante, toujours intrigué par celle-ci et son histoire que leur Senseï n'avait pas voulu continuer à raconter, malgré leur insistance à ce sujet.

Kakashi s'était rapidement résigné en voulant avoir rapidement des nouvelles d'Abigaël. De toute manière, rien n'aurait pu empêcher un certain Jinchuriki de le suivre, avec ou sans son consentement, ordre ou non. Plus borné et obstiné, il n'y avait pas, à l'exception d'Abigaël qui pouvait se montrer pire que lui.

Son œil de visible se posa sur la silhouette allongée sur le lit au drap blanc et s'approcha prudemment pour la scruter attentivement. Abigaël avait repris quelques couleurs et retrouvait peu à peu son teint légèrement hâlé, prouvant que son état s'était bel et bien amélioré. Tsunade-Sama avait fait un bon travail, comme toujours.

Son visage était serein et il ne pouvait pas se remémorer les fois où que son visage avait été aussi adoucis et paisible. Malheureusement, il savait parfaitement que cette image s'effondrerait dès qu'elle rouvrirait les yeux et qu'elle reprendrait ses esprits. Redevenant aussitôt la combattante froide, méfiante et insensible qu'il connaissait. Toujours sur ses gardes et ne faisant confiance à personne, se montrant venimeuse et impitoyable avec tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Un très léger gémissement d'inconfort le sortit de son observation. Un silence se fit dans la pièce blanche à l'odeur aseptisé. Les Shinobis attendaient avec appréhension le réveil de la jeune femme. Tous les regards impatients étaient posés intensément sur celle-ci, qui eut un léger mouvement de tête sur la droite qui lui tira une rapide grimace.

Malgré son immobilité forcé par ce produit dont elle avait entendu parler, elle ressentit soudainement une légère douleur à l'arrière de sa tête, annonçant une migraine carabiné. Elle ne savait quel produit la dites Tsunade lui avait administré, mais elle regretta l'espace d'un instant qu'elle l'ait fait. Ses jambes semblaient soudain peser une tonne, et elle ne parlait pas de ses bras. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle était inconsciente ? Beaucoup trop d'après son corps qui était tout engourdi de partout. À chaque respiration, son ventre la tirait mais beaucoup moins que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir la dernière fois. Sa gorge était effroyablement sèche et la brûlait à chaque déglutition. Des fourmillements insupportable lui courraient le long de son côté gauche, de son pied à sa hanche. Mis à part son début de migraine, elle ne ressentait aucune autre douleur qui ne soit dérangeante ou insupportable. Alors qu'elle se savait dans un état plus que critique après son combat. La réputation de la Sannin aussi la précédait. Elle éprouverait presque du respect pour elle. Presque. Son statut d'Hokage et de Kunoichi de Konoha ne jouant pas en sa faveur

Après encore quelques minutes à prendre conscience de l'état de son corps et de sa restitution progressive de ses sens, dont l'odeur qui lui manquait toujours. Elle força sur ses paupières, qui a son grand soulagement s'ouvrirent très lentement, bien que difficilement. Elle les referma immédiatement lorsque la lumière de la pièce lui agressa vivement les pupilles, ainsi que l'odeur d'hôpital qui lui attaqua violemment les narines, lui tirant un grognement de mécontentement. Elle détestait tellement cette odeur, lui rappelant de trop douloureux souvenirs.

\- Évite de t'agiter, tu n'es pas entièrement remise. La réprimanda gentiment une voix qui n'avait pas vraiment changé, devenant seulement un peu plus grave et rauque, dû aux années passées.

La noiraude hésita un instant, puis rouvrit prudemment les paupières et ne réussit qu'à les garder mi-close à cause de la luminosité, toujours trop vive pour ses prunelles sensible. Sa vision resta floue le temps de quelques secondes. Elle ne pouvait distinguer qu'une masse Argenté à côté d'une silhouette dorée, plus petite.

Sa tête lui tourna affreusement et la pièce se mit à tourner pendant quelques secondes. La fatigue lui retomba dessus et elle referma les yeux. Puis, les rouvrit de nouveau. C'était hors de question qu'elle s'endorme alors qu'elle ne reconnaissait aucun des chakras dans la pièce. Ses yeux sombre s'habituèrent trop lentement à son goût à l'éclairage de la pièce.

La première chose qu'elle vit parfaitement fut Kakashi, ainsi qu'un sourire qu'elle put deviner malgré son masque qui lui cachait la partie basse de son visage. Abigaël ouvrit la bouche puis se stoppa net en croisant des pupilles sombres en retrait du groupe, adossé nonchalamment au mur de la chambre.

Sans qu'aucun ne comprenne ce qui se passait, ni ne puisse réagir tant leur stupéfaction était immense. Abigaël s'était déplacée à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant son lit vide et donnant peu d'importance au fait qu'elle était très peu vêtue. Lorsque les Shinobis se retournèrent, ils étaient encore plus interdits et se figèrent.

La vagabonde tenait fermement le descendant Uchiwa qu'elle avait plaqué brutalement contre le mur. Sa main enserrait solidement la gorge du jeune garçon, lui coupant la respiration à sa poigne et à cause de l'impact de son dos avec le mur, laissant une fissure assez profonde dans la paroi et le faisant grimacer et émettre un gémissement de douleur.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et un frisson désagréable lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. La même affreuse sensation qu'il avait ressenti face à Gaara no Subaku, il y a seulement quelques jours de ça. Une haine pure sans nom se lisait dans les pupilles ténèbres qui lui faisaient face. Un regard cruel et implacable qui le fixait sans aucune pitié. Une puissante envie de meurtre se dégageait du corps de la combattante, qui le fit tressaillir et le paralysa comme face à ce serpent d'Orochimaru.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?! Vous êtes cinglés ! S'énerva Naruto en serrant les poings. Lâchez-le ! Siffla-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas et que son rival avait de plus de plus de mal à respirer correctement.

Ce dernier attrapa les poignets de la plus âgé pour desserrer sa poigne mais en vain et au contraire, Abigaël la resserra davantage, le faisant émettre un second gémissement étranglé de douleur, ainsi qu'une grimace au sifflement dans ses oreilles.

\- Vous l'aurez voulu ! _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ ! Cita rapidement le Blond tout en effectuant son signe fétiche, réveillant Kakashi de sa stupeur par la même occasion.

\- Naruto, attends ! Voulu stopper l'Argenté en levant la main pour l'arrêter, mais le Jinchuriki se jetait déjà sur la noiraude, accompagné de son clone.

Cependant, alors que Naruto était à deux doigts d'asséner un coup à la vagabonde, un chakra rouge ardent entoura subitement la noiraude juste le temps d'un battement de cil, qui envoya avec violence valser sans ménagement le Genin et disparaître immédiatement le clone. Naruto cogna brutalement le mur en laissant l'empreinte de son corps et tomba lourdement au sol, à moitié sonné et un bourdonnement assourdissant lui vrilla les oreilles et un pic de douleur tout le long de son dos.

Le blond comprit à peine ce qu'il venait de se passait. Il se redressa en secouant la tête, puis se releva péniblement en grognant sous la douleur derrière son crâne. Naruto reposa ses yeux où sa vision était encore un peu floue sur Abigaël, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce en tenant toujours fermement son rival à la gorge, l'ignorant royalement comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de l'attaquer tantôt. En avait-elle conscience d'ailleurs ?

Le blond s'apprêtait à repartir à l'assaut, refusant de s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement mais il s'arrêta net en sentant un second chakra, connu cette fois, s'élevait dans la chambre d'Hôpital.

\- Abigaël ! Résonna la voix de Kakashi dans le silence pesant et qui sonnait presque comme un ordre. Celle-ci esquissa à peine un mouvement à l'entente de son prénom. Lâche Sasuke. Somma-t-il avec un air sérieux que peu lui avait déjà vu, surtout ses élèves.

Le corps d'Abigaël vacilla l'espace d'une seconde alors qu'elle reporta entièrement son attention sur le plus jeune, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient. Le jeune garçon haletait et son pouls ralentissait progressivement contre ses doigts, son souffle devenait plus saccadé et ses yeux noirs devinrent légèrement vitreux. La poigne dudit Sasuke autour de ses poignets se desserra petit à petit, annonçant une perte de conscience imminente.

\- _Sasuke, hein ?_

\- Tu as entendu ?! Fou-lui la paix ! S'écria la voix du Blond qui s'approcha d'un pas puis d'un deuxième. Il avait beau détester son rival, c'était aussi son coéquipier. Néanmoins, il fut rapidement stoppé par la main de son Senseï, qui s'apposa sur son épaule pour le retenir.

La noiraude cligna subitement des yeux en comprenant enfin qu'elle s'était emportée. Pourtant, elle aurait dû remarquer la différence. Le garçon qu'elle tenait n'était qu'un gamin et les yeux qu'elle avait confondu ne possédaient pas toute l'expérience et la maturité qu'_il_ avait.

La haine l'avait envahi sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler en croisant ses pupilles si familière. Elle devait être encore plus fatiguait qu'elle ne le croyait pour ne pas avoir su les différencier, et d'avoir perdu son sang-froid ainsi. Elle, qui était passée maître dans l'art de contrôler ses émotions et de ne plus rien ressentir.

Abigaël lâcha l'Uchiwa qui se retint au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sous la brusque reprise de sa respiration, qui lui incendia la gorge. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux effroyable et il se frotta la gorge où des rougeurs commençaient à apparaître sur sa peau opaline. Lorsque Sasuke releva les yeux pour les poser sur sa personne, elle haussa un sourcil devant les Sharingans qui s'étaient activés. Sharingans qui ne possédaient seulement que deux Tomoe dans chacune de ses prunelles et qui dansaient furieusement dans son regard empli de haine.

Un rictus froid et méprisant s'étira sur les lèvres de la Vagabonde.

\- _Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est donc lui ? Il a vraiment grandi._

\- Sasuke-kun ! S'inquiéta une gamine à la chevelure horriblement rose bonbon, qui s'agenouilla près du descendant.

Descendant qui avait posé un genou tremblant à terre. Il ne quitta aucunement le regard de la plus âgée de son hérédité, ignorant totalement sa coéquipière qui fusillait la Vagabonde du regard.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après le petit incident subvenu dans la chambre où avait été soigné Abigaël. La tension était plus que palpable dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière était assise à son bureau, les doigts croisés sous son menton et les yeux plissés en regardant attentivement Abigaël.

Shizune était debout derrière sa supérieure et amie, Ton-ton entre ses bras et fixant la jeune Kunoichi avec méfiance, prêt à se défendre à n'importe quels gestes suspects.

Kakashi se trouvait sur le côté gauche du bureau et regardait la plus jeune, des questions pleins la tête, mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre de se retrouver seul avec elle pour ça.

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura étaient positionnés au côté droit du bureau, le corps tendu. Le blond fixait la noiraude avec méfiance et curiosité et tout comme Kakashi, pleins de questions défilaient dans son esprit. Il voulait savoir ce que son Senseï ne leur avait pas dit.

Sasuke la dardait d'un regard noir rempli de mépris, suite à l'attaque de la vagabonde sur sa personne. Attaque qu'il n'avait toujours pas comprise et qu'il avait de la peine à digérer. Pourtant, il avait bien remarqué et ce, malgré sa position déplaisante, que c'était comme si elle ne le voyait pas, ou plutôt, comme si elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre et il détestait ce fait.

Quant à Sakura, elle détailla sans gêne la Kunoichi de haut en bas. Abigaël était une belle jeune femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine, voir un peu moins. Un visage fin et doux sans aucune imperfections. Des yeux en amandes et une peau hâlée mais un peu moins bronzé que son coéquipier blond. Elle était assez petite avec une carrure athlétique mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être impressionnante et de possédait une aura intimidante et dangereuse.

Une chevelure volumineuse aussi sombre que les ténèbres et qui cascadait en magnifique cascade de boucles jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle possédait des prunelles ébènes tout aussi sombre que la profondeur des océans, mais avec une minuscule lueur bleuté lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près et avec une certaine luminosité. Fait qu'elle avait pu constater lors de ses examinations lors de son inconscience. À l'instant, ses yeux étaient presque dissimulés par les mèches qui lui encadraient le visage, tombant en rideau lisse sur ses joues et son front, contrastant avec l'indomptabilité du reste de sa chevelure.

Si elle n'était pas au courant de quel Clan la noiraude était la descendance, et si elle n'aurait pas attaqué son Sasuke-kun, elle aurait juré qu'elle était elle aussi une Uchiwa.

Sa posture était fière et impériale. Elle était postée droitement sur ses jambes avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, qui était généreuse sans être imposante.

Son visage et ses yeux n'exprimaient que l'indifférence. Néanmoins, l'aura qu'elle laissait consciemment dégageait de sa personne dissuadait quiconque de penser qu'il pourrait l'attaquer sans y laisser des plumes, ou qu'elle leur faisait confiance à un point de baisser sa garde.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur ses vêtements. Etant donné l'état lamentable de ceux qu'elle portait à son arrivée, Shizune-san avait dû lui rapporter l'uniforme consacré aux Jōnins. Uniforme qui lui allait étrangement bien et qui ne lui faisait aucunement perdre de sa prestance. Cela imposait même le respect. L'uniforme camouflait les bandages qui entouraient toujours certaines de ses blessures. La seule qui pouvait laissé à penser qu'elle pouvait être blessée autre part, c'était les deux petites cicatrices sur sa joue droite parfaitement parallèle et qui formait deux petites lignes horizontale. Celles-ci étaient toujours un peu rougies et gonflées, ce qui laisserait fatalement une cicatrice qui ne s'effacerait jamais. Ces deux petites balafres la rendaient encore plus sauvage et indomptable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. S'éleva la forte voix de Tsunade, brisant l'oppressant silence de la pièce, sortant ainsi Sakura de sa contemplation.

\- Pourquoi vous répondrais-je ? Retourna la noiraude avec un ton impassible et assurée.

Malgré la fatigue qui tirait toujours ses traits fins, et les tensions de son corps lorsqu'elle faisait des gestes trop brusque. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle était à l'article de la mort, il y avait trois jours à peine.

\- Car sans moi, tu ne serais plus de ce monde. Répliqua l'Hokage en plissant les yeux devant son insolence.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Grinça-t-elle en se retournant, s'apprêtant à repartir ils-ne-savaient-où.

\- Abigaël. Appela Kakashi mais elle fit la sourde oreille…

Ce fut un célèbre blond turbulent qui se plaça devant elle, qui la stoppa net.

Kakashi, attentif aux réactions de sa jeune amie depuis son réveil, la vit se tendre imperceptiblement devant le Shinobi le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

Ce dernier la regardait avec sa détermination sans faille et ses yeux azurs lui lançaient des éclairs. Ses poings étaient serrés à blanchir ses phalanges. Il était aucunement décidé à la laisser filer comme ça.

Le Jōnin ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou non. Abigaël était si imprévisible et il avait toujours été impossible, même pour lui, de prévoir la moindre de ses réactions. Bien qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas un danger... Quand on lui donnait pas des raisons de l'être.

\- Pousse-toi de là, gamin. Siffla la Vagabonde entre ses dents.

\- Hors de question ! Refusa instantanément Naruto. Vous devez la vie à Obaa-chan !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sale gosse ! S'insurgea automatiquement la dites ''Obaa-chan'' en lui balançant sa bouteille de Saké vide.

Mais contre toute attente, la bouteille fut aisément interceptée avant que celle-ci n'atteigne le petit blond, par la main d'Abigaël.

Naruto cligna des yeux face à la bouteille en verre qui ne se trouvait seulement qu'à deux centimètres de ses yeux. Il leva ensuite ses prunelles azurs remplies d'incompréhension et de surprise sur la plus âgée. Un échange de regard intense s'effectua entre les deux Ninjas.

Les présents ne surent pas pourquoi mais ils se sentirent assez mal à l'aise de les voir ainsi en face de l'autre, sauf Kakashi qui esquissa un sourire sous son masque.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Ce qu'elle avait entendu de la part de Jiraya était-il vrai ?

Sasuke serra les poings en contractant sa mâchoire. Même lui n'avait pas anticipé l'action qu'avait effectué la noiraude pour stopper la bouteille, ce qui le frustra et l'énerva ensuite. Il était encore trop faible pour atteindre son but.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Se résigna Abigaël en brisant le lien visuel entre le jeune Shinobi et elle, pour se retournait face à Tsunade, qui ne put cacher sa surprise à ce retournement.

\- Mais sachez que je vous dirais seulement ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Prévint-elle aussitôt sans une once d'un accord possible.

\- Qui t'as mise dans cet état ? Questionna sans préambule Kakashi, faisant soupirer la noiraude.

Abigaël repensa amèrement à son pénible affrontement. Paradoxalement, elle se sentait euphorique depuis ce combat. Elle se doutait depuis le début qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance lorsqu_'il_ s'y était mêlé. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Abigaël espérait que son instinct qui lui disait qu'elle ne le serait peut-être jamais avait tort.

Néanmoins… Elle ne parvenait à oublier tout ce qu'_il_ avait fait pour elle… Tous ce qu_'ils_ avaient vécus ensemble… Elle le haïssait au-delà des mots et pourtant… Quelque chose l'empêchait, un pressentiment, de le détester comme elle le désirait, comme elle le devrait. _Il_ avait tué l'une des personnes qui lui était le plus cher et pourtant…

\- J'ai une question d'abord. Annonça la noiraude en brisant le lourd silence.

\- Je vous écoute. Intima Tsunade en hochant brièvement la tête.

L'Hokage savait que si elle voulait des réponses de la Vagabonde, elle devait faire en sorte qu'elle lui fasse d'abord un minimum confiance, ce qui n'était pas gagné en connaissant sa réputation.

\- Depuis combien de temps, j'ai été inconsciente ? Questionna Abigaël.

\- 3 jours. Répondit la blonde. Sachez que vos blessures dataient de presque une semaine lorsque vous êtes arrivés. 5 jours plus précisément.

\- 5 jours… Souffla inaudiblement Abigaël en plissant ses yeux qui devinrent encore plus noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, répandant encore plus de cette aura dangereuse autour d'elle.

Depuis son réveil assez mouvementé, elle ne s'était pas vraiment posée plus de question. Ses pensées étaient plus tournées sur son corps trop engourdi et tentant de le faire mouvoir. Ses pensées et ses souvenirs étaient trop en vrac pour qu'elle puisse y réfléchir correctement, son esprit trop embrumé pour réfléchir avec logique.

Abigaël n'avait pas songé pendant son ''coma'' que cela pouvait faire autant de temps qu'elle était privée de ses moyens, et encore moins que ses blessures dataient de presque une semaine. Elle aurait juré que celles-ci lui faisaient juste perdre la notion du temps, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Cela fit tilt soudainement dans son esprit et ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur un certain noiraud, qui la fixait toujours avec dédain et vigilance. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et ses hérédités s'activèrent inconsciemment en signe d'auto-défense lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent. La descendante Astres maudissait ses pupilles autant qu'elle pouvait les trouver toujours aussi fascinant et ensorcelant… Même après toutes ses années.

\- Une organisation qui s'appelle Akatsuki. Répondit-elle après un temps de silence, en cassant l'échange tendu avec le jeune Uchiwa. Mais au vu de votre regard, vous les connaissez, non ? Supposa Abigaël en regardant tour à tour l'Argenté et la Blonde.

Ces deux derniers s'étaient tout de suite tendus à cette information et se jetèrent un regard rapide, qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil observateur de la Vagabonde.

Bien évidemment qu'ils en avaient déjà entendu parlés. Néanmoins, ils ignoraient quel était le but de cette organisation qui restait totalement introuvable, malgré bon nombre de recherches sur elle et les peu d'indices qu'ils avaient pu récolter depuis qu'elle se faisait remarquer. Ce qui les surprenait, c'est qu'ils avaient aussi entendu dire que quiconque croisait l'un de ses membres, ne s'en sortait jamais vivant et pour les très rare cas, c'était avec des séquelles à vie et traumatisé jusqu'au bout des ongles.

\- C'est quoi cette organisation ? Questionna Naruto en se plaçant à la gauche d'Abigaël, qui se tendit imperceptiblement à cette approche.

\- Une organisation qui réunit quelques Nukenins de différents Villages. Répondit pensivement le Senseï aux Sharingans.

\- Et pas des plus faibles apparemment, ils feraient tous partis du Bingo Book. Soupira Tsunade en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa chaise. Personne n'a pu nous révéler qui en faisait partie, trop traumatisé après leur rencontre. Leur seul point distinctif que l'on sait, c'est qu'ils portent des manteaux noir avec des nuages rouges.

\- _Qui _t'as mise dans cet état ? As-tu découvert ce qu'ils veulent ? Questionna prudemment Kakashi.

Le Jōnin connaissait trop bien Abigaël pour savoir que la Noiraude se braquerait à n'importe quelles questions de son Hokage, peu importe les efforts que déploierait sa supérieur pour la mettre en confiance.

Kakashi ne fut pas surpris alors que ses prunelles s'assombrirent dangereusement. Abigaël ne se serait jamais retrouvée autant couverte de blessures graves, si elle n'avait pas découvert quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû, et pire, à s'en mêler. Mais pour quelle raison prendrait-elle le risque d'affronter l'organisation la plus redoutable qui existait à ce jour ? Soupir inaudible. Toujours à se mettre dans les pires ennuis, ce fait n'avait aucunement changé. Sourire. Toujours fidèle à elle-même, et ce, peu importe la situation.

Cependant, il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas autant noyée dans cette vengeance qui lui avait autant noirci le cœur. Il souhaitait que la raison qui la faisait encore se battre et tenir debout aujourd'hui était toujours cette promesse qu'elle lui avait faites quelques années auparavant, la résolution qu'elle avait prise lors de cette déchirante nuit pour Konoha et ses Habitants.

Naruto et Sakura eurent inconsciemment un pas en arrière alors que le chakra ardent de la jeune femme s'éleva dans la pièce, et qui l'entourait comme une seconde peau. Il les brûla presque sous l'intensité qu'il diffusait et des sentiments sombre qu'il dégageait. Comme lorsqu'elle avait attaqué le génie Uchiwa.

Le blond était fasciné par cette puissance et ses yeux brillaient d'admiration et d'envie. Il avait peut-être déjà combattu Gaara et son Biju auparavant, mais ce qu'il ressentait maintenant n'avait rien à voir, à une exception près. Ce qu'avait dit leur Senseï faisait sens maintenant, il ressentait toute la dangerosité et le pouvoir de la Vagabonde et cela le faisait frissonner d'une certaine jalousie.

Pourtant, il ne put empêcher un sentiment de confiance s'implantait en lui progressivement. Si c'était vraiment une ennemie, pourquoi ne cherchait-elle pas à les attaquer ? Abigaël n'avait pas l'air d'être de ceux qui avaient peur de quoi que ce soit et encore moins de mourir. Alors pourquoi la considérerait-il comme une menace, alors que même Kakashi-Senseï semblait lui témoigner une confiance aveugle ? Bien qu'il semblait quelques peu inquiet sur les réactions que pouvait avoir la plus jeune. Une part de son instinct lui dictait qu'il devait se méfiait, surtout qu'elle s'en était prise à son rival pour il-ne-savait-quelle-raison. Et il se promit de le découvrir.

Tsunade se redressa en fronçant les sourcils et Shizune se raidit, prête à défendre sa supérieure et amie, bien qu'elle percevait que la haine qui envahissait soudainement la salle ne leur était pas destinée. Néanmoins, elle connaissait la réputation de la jeune femme et même si ce n'était que des rumeurs dont elle ne se fier jamais à cent pourcents. Celle-ci était très loin d'être très glorieuse à son propos qu'elle ne pouvait lui accorder sa confiance.

La Vagabonde était connu pour son imprévisibilité et sa cruauté. Elle ne considérait personne comme digne de confiance et d'importance - à l'exception de Kakashi - et qu'elle suivait que ses propres règles et envies. C'était une louve solitaire. Un animal sauvage qui n'hésitait pas à déchiqueter à la moindre occasion et tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, ayant du sang sur les mains sans regret et sans remord.

La Jōnin se méfiait de la plus jeune, ne connaissant qu'une très vague partie du passé de sa famille. Étrangement, Tsunade ne lui avait absolument rien avoué de plus lorsqu'elles l'avaient soignés, restant évasive à toutes ses questions et même les plus anodines et sans grand intérêt. Qu'est-ce que son Hokage cachait ? Qui était vraiment cette jeune femme ?

\- Au vu de votre regard, vous le savez ? Constata Tsunade en reposant ses deux coudes sur la table tout en croisant ses doigts sous son menton. Que veulent-ils ? Pourquoi vous aurez-t-il attaqué ? Interrogea-t-elle posément et sans brusquerie comme si elle s'adressait à un animal, prêt à attaquer au moindre signe de faiblesse.

\- Pourquoi je vous le dirais ? Retourna froidement Abigaël en reprenant sa posture tendue et hostile.

Ses yeux étaient plissés et son chakra se dégageait toujours de sa personne mais n'était cependant plus visible, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de rester en alerte à un quelconque débordement.

\- Visiblement, tu as une rancune envers eux. Alors on a un intérêt commun à les trouver et les stopper. Argumenta Tsunade en commençant peu à peu à perdre sa patience.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi. Prévint durement la noiraude en décroisant les bras, oubliant comme la blonde tout usage de politesse. Tu comptes te servir de moi comme vous avez tous toujours utiliser ma famille. Accusa Abigaël sans sommation d'un ton venimeux et polaire.

\- Abigaël, arrête ! S'interposa Kakashi en faisant un pas en avant. Tu sais bien que…

\- Kakashi. Stoppa L'Hokage avec fermeté, le coupant net. Je suis au courant pour les marchés que ta famille a passé avec mes prédécesseurs et tout ce qui inclus ces décisions. Avoua le chef de Konoha, faisant serrer les poings à la Vagabonde. Sache que je n'ai pas l'attention de faire les même erreurs et de laisser le conseil me dicter ma conduite. Si tu y tiens vraiment, ils ne seront même pas au courant que tu es à Konoha. Tenta de rassurer Tsunade, qui était loin d'être facile avec le caractère borné et inflexible d'Abigaël.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Ricana sombrement la jeune femme. J'ai déjà fait confiance à ce maudit Village et j'ai perdu tous mes proches à cause de lui. Allez au diable. Claqua durement la noiraude en s'apprêtant à tourner les talons quand...

\- Tu peux faire confiance à Obaa-chan. Intervint à son tour Naruto en se plaçant de nouveau face à la plus grande, qui baissa ses yeux ténèbres sur lui. Et si tu le peux pas, alors accorde-la-moi. Rajouta le blond avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je confiance à un _gamin _à peine sorti de l'Académie ? Questionna Abigaël en haussant un sourcil, surprise de tant de naïveté dans les prunelles océanes.

\- Parce que je serais le prochain Hokage. Assura-t-il avec aplomb, les yeux brillant de sa volonté à toute épreuve, qui fit vaciller un instant la lueur venimeuse et animale dans les iris d'Abigaël, qui n'échappa aucunement aux yeux de Kakashi et de Sasuke.

\- Être Hokage n'est qu'un titre. Se reprit la Noiraude en plissant les yeux. Il ne sert à rien si ce soi-disant chef lèche les bottes à ces vieux dégénérés. Qu'ils se servent de l'honneur des Shinobis pour remplir les sales besognes pour eux. Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents, son chakra eut un pique d'intensité à ses paroles.

\- Les Hokages ne sont pas ainsi ! Réfuta Naruto en ne se démontant aucunement.

\- Vraiment ? Ricana froidement Abigaël, faisant se tendre les Shinobis face à ce rire rempli d'aversion et qui leur glaça les veines. Laisse-moi te dire la chose qui les différencie vraiment de nous. Reprit Abigaël en arrêtant son ricanement sinistre, le dardant d'un regard glaciale.

La Vagabonde s'approcha lentement et d'une manière féline du Genin, qui se tendit à son approche mais qui ne perdit en rien l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve, même lorsque celle-ci se pencha en avant pour atteindre son visage.

Les présents furent subjugués par tant de différence des deux êtres qui se faisaient dignement face, les yeux dans les yeux. Azur contre Ébène. Le feu contre la glace. Naïveté contre Réalité. Paix contre Haine. Bonté contre Antipathie. Fascination contre Amertume. Lumière contre Ténèbre. Humanité contre Férocité. Tant d'adjectifs opposés qu'ils ne pouvaient choisir lesquels leur allait le mieux.

\- Ils vivent plus 'longtemps' parce qu'on ne leur demande pas de mordre mais seulement d'aboyer. Murmura-t-elle avec un pur dégoût dans la voix et autre chose dans les yeux que personne dans la pièce ne put définir. Ils ont des chiens à leur service alors pourquoi quitter leur nid douillet pour risquer leur propre vie, alors qu'il y en a d'assez con pour aller se suicider sans sourciller ? Siffla-t-elle avec écœurement et rancœur. La principale qualité d'un Hokage, c'est d'obéir sans discuter voilà pourquoi, les têtes brûlées dans ton genre ne le deviennent jamais.

\- Pensais-tu ça du Yondaime ? Intervint subitement Kakashi, interrompant la réplique volcanique de Naruto.

\- Ne parle pas de lui. Tonna Abigaël d'une voix vibrante tout en se redressant brusquement, tel un animal qui s'apprêtait à attaquer.

Sa vive réaction fit sursauter les Genins. Tsunade fronça davantage les sourcils et Shizune se tendit, alors que la descendante Astres dardait d'un regard arctique l'homme au Sharingan, qui affronta son regard sans sourciller.

La tension devint encore plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà, suite à cette avertissement à peine voilé de la noiraude. Les deux Shinobis se fixaient du regard sans qu'aucun ne veuille le détourner. Pendant un temps qu'ils leur semblaient interminable, Abigaël et Kakashi continuèrent à s'affronter des yeux dans un silence de mort, coupant presque la respiration aux élèves de l'Argenté. Une discussion silencieuse qu'eux seuls comprenaient et qui restera très probablement entre eux.

Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction et les dires d'Abigaël. Sa voix était remplie de mépris et une haine à peine retenue. Les seules fois où il avait entendu autant de dédain, c'était de la part des autres villageois lorsqu'il le croisait. Mais quelque chose était différente avec sa façon de dire et les habitants du Village. Mais n'étant pas du genre à réfléchir aussi loin, il ne se posa pas plus de question que ça.

La chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il allait faire changer d'avis la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait la laisser insulter le travail des Hokages de cette manière. Son histoire le passionnait et il voulait découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle éprouve autant de haine envers son propre Village… Et pour le Yondaime Hokage qui était son modèle.

\- J'étais comme toi. S'éleva soudainement la voix de Tsunade qui ferma les yeux, faisant sursauter les présents et la fixer. Bien que j'éprouvais beaucoup de respect pour eux… Pour moi, être Hokage n'était qu'un poste pour des abrutis et pour des gens qui avaient peur de se mouiller et qui envoyaient des soldats à la mort.

\- Pour une fois qu'on pense la même chose. Ironisa Abigaël en la regardant avec une aversion bien visible.

\- Mais cet idiot de Gamin devant toi m'a fait changer d'avis. Continua la blonde en rouvrant les yeux, les plongeant intensément dans les prunelles ténèbres de la plus jeune.

\- Je suis pas un Idiot, Obaa-chan ! S'énerva instantanément le petit Blond en montant - sans surprise - sur ses grands chevaux.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla la dites Obaa-chan en s'apprêtant à lui lancer violemment son porte-crayon.

Néanmoins, elle se calma rapidement mais ne s'abstient pas d'un regard noir à l'intention de son protégé, surprenant les Genins et Shizune qui s'attendaient à un vol d'objet ou d'un blondinet, ou plutôt les deux…

\- Je pense toujours que le rôle de l'Hokage est pour des abrutis et qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi. Reprit-elle en regardant de nouveau Abigaël.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Questionna Abigaël en plissant les yeux, perplexe.

\- Pour voir jusqu'à où ce gamin ira. Avoua derechef la Sannin sans une once d'hésitation. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je lui garde la place au chaud.

Abigaël posa son regard sur ledit gamin qui lui dédia un sourire resplendissant de dix kilomètres de long, lui montrant toutes ses dents alignées et d'une blancheur éclatante en croisant ses doigts derrière sa tête.

Puis, elle tourna ses yeux sur Kakashi qui lui en dédia un de confiant, ainsi qu'un imperceptible hochement de tête.

Ensuite, de nouveau sur Tsunade qui était elle aussi déterminée et sûre d'elle. La descendante Astres put voir toute la confiance et l'affection qu'elle possédait pour le Blondinet.

Ses prunelles se posèrent sur la Rose qui ne pipait mot de ce qu'il se racontait mais qui la regardait avec fascination et envie.

Son regard croisa celui du dernier Uchiwa et ce qu'elle y vit lui déplaisait fortement. Elle se revoyait ce _jour_-là et elle détourna son regard lorsqu'elle sentit sa gorge se contractait et ses pensées s'assombrirent dangereusement. Qui n'était jamais bon signe.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui va pas, toute critique est bonne à prendre, tant que c'est constructif ^^**

**J'espère à bientôt et bonne journée,**

**A la semaine prochaine si vous le souhaitez ^^  
Xoxo :***


	4. 4 ans plus tard - Confrontations

**Bonjour, Bonjour ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original. Dans ce cas-là, je l'indiquerais en fin de chapitre.**

**Pairing :**** Aucun pairing de prévu pour l'instant mais cela peut changer à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais beaucoup jouer sur l'ambiguïté dans celle-ci.**

**Rating M :**** Violence. Sang. Langage parfois vulgaire. Peut-être du lemon.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous laissera envie de laisser vos avis, vos suppositions et vos réactions en review, ce qui me permettra de me motiver et de m'améliorer davantage pour la suite ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

* * *

\- _Pour voir jusqu'à où ce gamin ira. Avoua derechef la Sannin sans une once d'hésitation. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je lui garde la place au chaud._

_Abigaël posa son regard sur ledit gamin qui lui dédia un sourire resplendissant de dix kilomètres de long, lui montrant toutes ses dents alignées et d'une blancheur éclatante en croisant ses doigts derrière sa tête._

_Puis, elle tourna ses yeux sur Kakashi qui lui en dédia un de confiant, ainsi qu'un imperceptible hochement de tête._

_Ensuite, de nouveau sur Tsunade qui était elle aussi déterminée et sûre d'elle. La descendante Astres put voir toute la confiance et l'affection qu'elle possédait pour le Blondinet._

_Ses prunelles se posèrent sur la Rose qui ne pipait mot de ce qu'il se racontait mais qui la regardait avec fascination et envie._

_Son regard croisa celui du dernier Uchiwa et ce qu'elle y vit lui déplaisait fortement. Elle se revoyait ce jour-là et elle détourna son regard lorsqu'elle sentit sa gorge se contractait et ses pensées s'assombrirent dangereusement. Qui n'était jamais bon signe._

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Souffle erratique en se réveillant en sursaut, la respiration hachée et rapide. Mouvement qui failli la faire tomber de son perchoir, si elle n'avait pas utilisé ses réflexes pour utiliser son chakra pour se maintenir stable. Ses yeux ténèbres scrutaient les environs avec une certaine perplexité, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés. Un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle s'était endormie, et qu'elle avait rêvé de nouveau de son retour à Konoha, il y a de cela quatre ans maintenant.

Abigaël se redressa de sa branche et retint une grimace en entendant l'articulation de ses genoux craquaient, son corps était tout endolori et elle fit quelques étirements pour délier ses muscles qui craquèrent de nouveau.

La jeune femme leva les yeux distraitement vers le ciel. Ciel qui laissait déjà apercevoir quelques étoiles qui brillaient faiblement dans la voûte bleuté. Celle-ci s'obscurcissait graduellement à mesure que la journée se terminée et que les heures s'écoulaient. Le soleil se couchait à l'Horizon dans une belle teinte orangée et jaune, éclairant le Village où elle avait élu domicile pour quelques jours. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû trouver ce spectacle magnifique et apaisant… C'est ainsi qu'elle l'aurait trouvé avant _cette _nuit… Malheureusement, cela faisait bien longtemps que les couchés de Soleil ne lui faisait plus aucun effet… Plus rien ne trouvait d'importance à ses yeux. Tout était si froid, fade et sans saveur depuis bien des années, à une exception près.

Plongés son regard sur ce ciel, ce soleil et sentir la chaleur malgré une légère brise qui faisait légèrement voleter sa chevelure… Cela lui laissait toujours un goût amer et acide dans la bouche, un goût qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire disparaître ou amoindrir, une saveur qui amplifiait ce vide qui pesait en elle.

En calculant la position du soleil, elle sut qu'elle avait dormi beaucoup trop longtemps et qu'il était temps de quitter ce village.

\- Abigaël-san. L'appela soudainement une voix hésitante et timide dans son dos.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna la Vagabonde sans se retourner.

\- Je… Je suis en mission avec mon équipe et je vous… Aie vu à Siri… Chuchota la nouvelle arrivante.

Sa voix était basse et un chuchotis mais elle était assez forte pour qu'Abigaël l'entende. Cette dernière pivota en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

\- Je ne leur ai rien dit. Ajouta rapidement la jeune femme qui fut immédiatement mal à l'aise devant ses yeux scrutateurs, qui semblait lire au plus profond de son esprit.

La nouvelle arrivante se demandait vraiment comment certains de ses amis pouvaient soutenir le regard de la noiraude sans sourciller. La Vagabonde était si imposante par sa simple présence qu'elle avait l'impression de retourner dans sa jeunesse, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire et réussir à la détendre.

Néanmoins, bien qu'Abigaël-san l'impressionnait énormément et qu'elle savait à quel point, elle pouvait être dangereuse et impitoyable. La plus âgée lui avait aussi bien démontré qu'elle pouvait lui faire totalement confiance, et que cela semblait réciproque bien que la Kunoichi errante ne l'avouerait jamais.

La Kunoichi de Konoha avait très rapidement compris qui valait mieux l'avoir comme amie que comme ennemie, ou plutôt, une alliée occasionnelle était l'adjectif le plus appropriée comme terme la concernant.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue ? Questionna la noiraude, gardant sa voix froide et dure.

\- _Il _a fini son entraînement. Informa la plus jeune tout en se tripotant ses cheveux sous sa nervosité.

\- Et ? Fit simplement Abigaël en se détournant de nouveau face à la dense forêt, observant distraitement un couple d'écureuil qui grimpaient rapidement le long d'un chêne.

La seconde Kunoichi ne s'en formalisa aucunement car elle connaissait - plus ou moins- les ressentis et le caractère de la plus âgée. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient amies très loin de là, mais après leurs nombreuses rencontres et si c'était dans son tempérament, elle pourrait s'enorgueillir de pouvoir prédire les actions de la femme face à elle, surtout _les_ concernant.

\- Ils sont partis à _sa_ recherche. Avoua-t-elle prudemment.

Un soupir affligé parvint à ses oreilles suite à cette information qui elle savait, l'énervait au plus haut point, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait transparaître.

\- Avec un Shinobi du nom de Saï. Continua la plus jeune. J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait partie d'une organisation qui s'appelle 'la Racine', il remplace Sasuke-kun.

La plus jeune sursauta et fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'Abigaël se retourna abruptement avec un air indifférent sur le visage… Mais sa mâchoire contractée et son corps qui était tendu à l'extrême lui indiquait qu'elle était loin d'y être aussi imperméable qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Ses yeux étaient dangereusement plissés et la Kunoichi de Konoha ne put retenir un second pas en arrière, face à l'animosité grandissante dans les prunelles sombres.

\- Où sont-ils ? Interrogea durement la Vagabonde.

\- Que… Que savez-vous de cette organisation ? Demanda timidement la jeune femme, sans détourner les yeux.

\- Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir, et où que tu pourrais croire que tu serais d'une quelconque utilité. Assura immédiatement la descendante Astres.

Suite à ses mots blessant, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux face au ton cinglant. Puis dans la seconde, elle les releva avec une détermination farouche qui surprit un instant la Vagabonde, qui ne laissa rien transparaître et se contenta de lever un sourcil.

\- Pourtant, je vous suis utile depuis ses quatre dernières années où que je vous rapporte tous _ses_ faits et gestes. Défia-t-elle, se surprenant elle-même de son audace alors que la plus âgée face à elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la tuer si l'envie lui prenait.

\- Parce que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas, _Gamine_ ? Riposta immédiatement la plus âgée, faisant rougir intensément la plus jeune, confirmant les dires de son interlocutrice. Et c'est aussi pourquoi tu vas me dire où ils se dirigent sans faire plus d'histoires. Continua-t-elle en s'approchant de la Kunoichi.

Celle-ci se figea et son souffle se coupa net face à la démarche fluide et dangereusement lente et féline de la Kunoichi errante. Ce n'était pas un ordre et ni une tentative d'intimidation, mais bel et bien une menace voilée, une promesse bien présente.

\- Car s'_il_ lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrai personnellement pour responsable, est-ce clair ? Chuchota-t-elle avec flegme à l'oreille de la Chūnin qui pâlit à vue d'œil. Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que cela fait d'être ''responsable'', n'est-ce pas ?… Et qui ne put empêcher ses membres de tressaillir.

Le calme d'Abigaël était bien pire que si elle s'emportait et ils l'avaient tous très vite assimilé. Car lorsqu'elle était si posée, elle était beaucoup trop réfléchie, calculatrice et manipulatrice.

\- Je… Sa voix se brisa et la Vagabonde recula mais continua de fixer intensément celle qui était tout son contraire.

\- J'attends. La sortit de sa stupeur, la voix de nouveau ferme et autoritaire d'Abigaël. La Kunoichi de Konoha sortit un bout de papier de son pull et lui tendit, les mains affreusement tremblantes et la respiration rapide.

\- Le repaire… d'Orochimaru. Ils se trouvent à plus d'une semaine d'ici. Informa-t-elle alors que la Vagabonde se retourna une fois le papier en main.

\- Abigaël-san ! Appela une dernière fois la Chūnin.

\- Une dernière chose. La coupa la Kunoichi errante en s'arrêtant un instant. Ne t'approche pas de la Racine. Prévint-elle très sérieusement.

Cette injonction fit cligner des yeux à la plus jeune sous la surprise. Était-ce vraiment de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait perçu ? Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle ne put empêcher un sentiment de déception l'étreindre. Bien évidemment que non… Si elle mourrait, qui pourrait lui donner toutes ces informations ?

Sans un mot et un seul regard de plus en sa direction, Abigaël se laissa chuter sans hésitation de la haute branche et atterrie gracieusement et sans bruit sur ses pieds.

La Kunoichi de Konoha sortit de ses interrogations en la voyant faire, oubliant un instant son statut de Kunoichi errante, elle s'approcha d'un petit bond de la place où la noiraude s'était laissé tomber avec un peu d'inquiétude. Activant ses Byakugans, elle observa attentivement l'horizon mais Abigaël avait déjà disparu à travers les arbres, loin de sa portée de vision. Se concentrant tout en fermant les yeux, elle ne fut pas surprise de ne plus percevoir aucune trace de son chakra, même infime.

Un doute la prit subitement. En y repensant, jamais, elle n'avait pu la surprendre et encore tout à l'heure, Abigaël-san n'avait pas paru étonné de la voir près d'elle. L'attendait-elle ? L'avait-elle vu, elle aussi ? Où avait-elle simplement si bien caché sa surprise ?

La Vagabonde n'était pas du genre à être trouvée si elle ne le désirait pas. Ce qui la fit réfléchir sur toutes les fois où elles s'étaient retrouvés auparavant. Toutes leurs discussions – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi – qu'elles avaient eu, c'était toujours la plus âgée qui venait à sa rencontre et jamais l'inverse, sauf pour leur première 'confrontation'…

\- Hey ! Hinata ! Appela soudainement la voix très reconnaissable de son turbulent coéquipier.

Perdue dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, la voix forte et inquiète de Kiba la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour voir son coéquipier a cheval sur Akamaru, suivi de Shino qui la rejoignirent sur la branche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna le compagnon d'Akamaru en scrutant les environs avec méfiance et sur ses gardes. Akamaru en fit de même tout en reniflant méticuleusement l'air.

\- On a senti un chakra pas loin, alors on s'est inquiété. Continua l'homme aux insectes en étudiant sa coéquipière avec attention, cherchant un moindre signe d'une quelconque blessure physique ou morale.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, je l'ai senti aussi et je voulais savoir qui c'était. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. S'excusa sincèrement la descendante Hyuga avec un sourire gêné et coupable. C'était des Shinobis de Konoha qui revenaient de mission. Mentit-elle avec une aisance qui la surprit elle-même, sans rien montrer.

Hinata s'en voulait de ce mensonge, la confiance et l'honnêteté – surtout entre eux - étant une chose primordiale à ses yeux. Cependant, elle avait fait une promesse et elle devait protéger ses meilleurs amis. La menace d'Abigaël lors de leur premier échange d'information résonnant toujours trop fortement dans son esprit.

La Hyûga repensa à sa confrontation avec la Vagabonde et ses poings se serrèrent. Elle ne serait plus faible et inutile. Elle prouverait à Naruto-kun qu'elle pouvait être aussi forte que lui, du moins, l'être suffisamment pour pouvoir marcher à ses côtés sans aucune honte. Elle n'abandonnerait pas ses ambitions et son rêve.

La descendante Hyuga démontrerait ensuite à Abigaël qu'elle aussi pouvait protéger ceux à qui elle tenait, même si cela devait prendre des années pour qu'elle y parvienne.

En restant parfaitement consciente de ses propres capacité car elle n'était pas aussi naïve, elle ne pourra probablement jamais être à leur niveau et personne n'y parviendrait à Konoha, mais elle ne serait plus un boulet qu'on devait protéger et une incompétente. C'était devenue son Nindô après tout.

\- Tant mieux alors. Se détendit Kiba en s'étirant et n'ayant pas remarqué son absence, la sortant de sa moitié de culpabilité. Bon, vaut mieux aller se reposer, on a encore quelque jours de marche. Soupira-t-il désespéré, soutenu par Akamaru qui jappa pour approuver ses dires.

Ses deux coéquipiers acquiescèrent et ils prirent la direction de Konoha. Sino observa sa coéquipière qui semblait être ailleurs et très loin d'eux.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Naruto, ralentis un peu ! Soupira pour la énième fois le chef d'équipe temporaire. Le repaire ne va pas s'envoler en une journée.

\- J'ai pas le temps de ralentir. Objecta vivement ce dernier. Je ne peux pas laisser ce Teme encore plus longtemps entre les mains de ce foutu Serpent vicieux.

\- Commandant Yamato-san a raison. Intervient sa coéquipière. Si on arrive complètement épuisé, cela ne servira à rien. N'oublie pas qu'on va très probablement devoir affronter Kabuto et Orochimaru, on doit avoir besoin de toutes nos forces. Appuya difficilement Sakura en ayant du mal à suivre le rythme effréné de son coéquipier Blond, qui n'avait aucunement ralenti depuis leur départ de Konoha, sauf lors de très rare pause obligatoire.

\- Vous devriez laisser tomber. Intervint à son tour une voix morne et sans émotion. Un abruti restera un abruti. Assura celle-ci, récoltant un regard noir d'une rose et réprobateur du remplaçant de Kakashi.

\- Ferme-là toi. Gronda ledit Abruti d'une voix rauque et grave sans pour autant se retourner, les poings dangereusement serrés. C'est pas parce que j'ai dit que j'acceptais que tu viennes dans notre équipe, que je ne vais pas t'en coller une si tu me chauffe trop.

\- Ce n'est pourtant que la vérité. Répliqua le Shinobi de la racine, non impressionné par l'avertissement du Jinchuriki. Il faut être un imbécile et bien puéril pour partir à la recherche d'un traître doublé d'un lâche égoïste qui ne doit pas cueillir des pissenlits, sous les ordres d'un assassin comme Orochimaru. Il doit être aussi pourri que lui, après 4 ans, non ? Questionna-t-il, pensif mais touchant un point plus sensible qu'il ne croyait.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué avec force et brutalité contre l'arbre le plus proche, fissurant largement et profondément le bois de long en large. Ce violent plaquage lui déclencha une vive douleur le long de la colonne vertébrale et à l'arrière de sa tête, son corps se mit à trembler et son souffle se coupa. Le Noiraud ne montra aucune douleur sur son visage, aucune émotion qui démontrait que cela l'avait touché. Il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs membres de la Racine pour rien.

Saï rouvrit ses yeux sombres qu'il avait fermé sous l'impact, pour plonger dans des iris azur rougeoyante et brûlante de fureur, et c'était un sacré euphémisme. Les pupilles étaient fendus tel celles d'un félin et qui oscillaient lentement entre le rouge et le bleu, sans jamais se stopper sur l'une ou l'autre, jouant sur la différence de teinte, fascinant et hypnotisant. Bleu limpide comme l'océan à rouge foncé comme le sang. Azur comme le ciel à écarlate comme les flammes. Une mer déchaînée à un Volcan en irruption. Deux teintes si différentes mais qui reflétaient les même puissant sentiments. Qui semblait faire qu'un, face à un ennemi commun.

\- Naruto ! S'écria Sakura.

Celle-ci revint immédiatement sur ses pas pour stopper son coéquipier, qui avait plaqué le membre de la Racine à une vingtaine de mètres en arrière. Yamato l'imita en ne pouvant s'empêcher un soupir de lassitude, bien qu'un peu inquiet. C'était trop beau pour que le voyage se continue sans un incident de ce genre.

À force que Saï provoque inlassablement Naruto depuis ses trois derniers jours, cela ne pouvait qu'arriver à un moment ou un autre. C'était déjà incroyable que ça n'avait pas éclaté avant en connaissant le caractère impulsif du blondinet, surtout quand cela concernait le dernier Uchiwa, de près ou de loin. Mais aujourd'hui, Saï avait dépassé les bornes en parlant de Sasuke Uchiwa de cette manière, ce qui était la goutte d'eau pour Naruto qui avait enfin explosé, depuis le temps qu'il sentait cette situation arriver, espérant naïvement que cela n'allait pas être le cas.

\- Insulte-moi autant que tu veux si ça te fait plaisir, j'ai assez de patience pour ça et j'y suis habitué. Siffla le blond entre ses dents, dévoilant ses canines qui s'étaient dangereusement allongées et ses marques de naissance à ses joues accentuaient avec la rage qu'il éprouvait, et qu'il contenait très difficilement.

\- Arrête, Naruto, tu vas le tuer ! Tenta la rose en posant une main sur son épaule, elle eut un pas en arrière alors que le blond se dégagea violemment sans lâcher Saï.

\- Mais ne parle pas de ce que tu sais pas. Prévint-il d'une voix devenue animale et rauque. Si tu parles encore comme ça de _mon_ meilleur ami, je te le ferais douloureusement regretter et le poing de Sakura te semblera comme une douce caresse en comparaison. Menaça Naruto alors que ses yeux restèrent d'un rouge ardent de bestialité pure, son emprise se resserrant.

Sa voix était si haineuse qu'elle surprit tout autant Yamato et Sakura. Ces derniers ne l'avaient vus qu'une fois ainsi et c'était face à Orochimaru sur le pont du Ciel et de la Terre, qui leur laissait un mauvais souvenir et un désagréable frisson le long de leur échine. Ils avaient fortement espéré de ne plus le revoir dans cet état, bien que cette fois, il ne laissa pas Kurama prendre le contrôle de son corps, ce fait les étonnaient grandement d'ailleurs... Et les inquiétaient car Naruto était parfaitement maître de ses décisions donc par conséquent... Plus dangereux et imprévisible que jamais à cet instant.

\- Naruto, ça suffit, calme-toi. Essaya à son tour le Commandant en posant avec prudence une main sur celle du Jinchuriki, qui tenait fermement Saï par la gorge avec les doigts ancrés profondément dans sa trachée.

Saï ne pensait pas un seul instant à vouloir se dégager, trop subjugué par tant d'émotions qu'il ne saisissait pas dans les yeux et la voix de son nouveau coéquipier. Pourquoi Naruto défendait-il ce traître avec autant d'ardeur ? Pourquoi l'attaquait-il ainsi alors qu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer les faits ? L'Uchiwa l'avait trahi alors qu'il tenait visiblement beaucoup à lui, et que le blond aurait été prêt à tout pour rester à ses côtés. Alors pourquoi autant de fidélité envers celui qui avait déjà tenté de le tuer ? Et qui réessayerait très probablement s'ils le retrouvaient ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tant de détermination farouche envers un Nukenin qui avait rejoint le pire être dont il avait entendu parler ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naruto continuait à éprouver autant d'affection pour Sasuke Uchiwa après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

L'imprévisible de Konoha relâcha entièrement son emprise sur lui. La brusque poussée d'air qu'il dut reprendre, le fit tousser bruyamment et lui brûla la gorge, qui était devenue affreusement rouge dû à la poigne de l'Uzumaki. Cela lui fit comprendre enfin que l'emprise de Naruto lui avait coupé toute respiration et qu'il devait être encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il posa un genou à terre en se frottant sa peau rougie.

Saï reprit avec difficulté son souffle en relevant lentement la tête, croisant le regard écarlate encore plus fulminant et empli de folie dangereuse de l'Uzumaki, lui faisant oublier son vertige et ses nausées. Pourquoi Naruto Uzumaki ?

Naruto siffla de dédain et se retourna pour reprendre sa route, triplant sa vitesse pour s'éloigner. Ignorant royalement les appels incessants et insupportable de Sakura.

Quelle connerie. À quoi peut bien servir cette enflure ? À part lui mettre les nefs encore plus en pelote qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ? Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces stupidités. Chaque seconde qui passait, chaque jour qui s'écoulait, chaque arrêt qu'il faisait profitaient à ce Serpent pervers pour s'approprier le corps de son meilleur ami. Chose qu'il ne laisserait pas se produire. Jamais. Quitte à en mourir pour ça. Il l'emmènerait avec lui, s'il le fallait.

\- _Je pensais que tu étais du genre à tenir tes promesses. Ricana une voix rauque et machiavélique, et surtout moqueuse dans son esprit._

\- _Ferme-là, toi aussi. Ordonna durement le Jinchuriki. Elle comprendra._

\- _Que tu veuille sauver une personne qui a tenté de te tuer ? Personne soit dit en passant qui ne souhaite pas être sauvé. Ajouta-t-il avec provocation. C'est vrai qu'en connaissant son caractère, elle lui aurait laissé la vie sauve. Ironisa le Biju. Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu ne lui as rien dit pour cette nuit-là. Railla le renard, savourant la colère grandissante en son porteur._

\- _Elle_ _ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Objecta-t-il avec aplomb._

\- _Pour toi ? Je te savais naïf mais à ce point-là, c'est gênant et surtout écœurant. Grogna le Kitsune devant tant de stupidité. Dis-moi… Que ferais-tu si les rôles étaient inversés ?_

Naruto se stoppa net, saisissant lentement le sens des paroles de son Démon. Il le savait. Il aurait cherché à faire payer, très cher comme à l'instant avec cet enfoiré de Saï. Des souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, aucune chronologie mais toujours aussi vive dans son esprit :

Gaara qui a tenté de tuer son meilleur ami et Sakura, et où il était arrivé juste à temps.

Haku qui a presque réussi à tuer son frère de cœur.

Neji qui a humilié et ensuite à voulu tuer Hinata, sa propre cousine et qui aurait très probablement réussi son but si leurs Senseïs ne l'avait pas stoppé à temps.

Mais bien qu'il leur en avait voulu à tous pour leurs actes, il avait réussi à leur faire changer leur vision des choses et leur faire regretter le mal qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fait – Même si pour Gaara, cela avait été très différent - sans avoir envie de les tuer pour autant, bien au contraire… Mais _elle… Elle _n'était pas comme lui… Tout son contraire que ça soit le caractère, sa façon de penser et son physique, à une exception près…

Qu'aurait-il fait à _sa_ place ? S'il avait appris _qu'il_ l'avait laissé presque morte ou au pire des cas, qu'_il _aurait réussi à l'éliminer cette _nuit_-là… _Il_ ne serait certainement plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle, voilà ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place... Sans hésitation et pire que ça… Sans regret et sans remord.

Naruto ferma les yeux en secouant doucement la tête pour effacer cette sombre pensée, il se laissa chuter de sa branche et se mit à marcher lentement. Ses yeux azurs se perdirent dans le vague, son corps et son esprit se calmant doucement de son intense débordement de rage.

Cela devait bien faire plus d'une année qu'il n'avait plus aucune de ses nouvelles, personne n'en avait d'ailleurs et ça le frustrait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter mais de ne pas en avoir lui tordait les entrailles, comme pour _lui_.

Sa main gauche se leva pour se poser instinctivement sur le bracelet argent et or qui entourait fièrement son poignet droit, caressant distraitement la fine chaîne froide.

\- _Je saurais quand tu auras besoin de moi._

Étonnamment, elle avait pris une trop grande place dans sa vie malgré le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble lorsqu'ils se rencontraient. Elle était l'une des personnes qu'il ne voulait perdre pour rien au monde, même si elle restait une Vagabonde qui détestait ses semblables et qu'il n'arrivait malheureusement qu'à voir qu'une fois tous les six mois et encore... Il sentait un lien profond avec la jeune femme et il n'arrivait pas à mettre un doigt sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment vis-à-vis d'Abigaël.

\- Putain, Naruto ! Hurla une voix qui le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées, bien qu'il les avait senti se rapprocher depuis un petit moment.

A peine qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner complètement qu'un coup de poing s'abattit férocement sur le sommet de son crâne, le faisant profondément soupirer, complètement blasé. Il aurait pu aisément l'éviter et continuer comme si de rien n'était, cependant, il ne voulait pas supporter le sermon que sa coéquipière ne manquerait pas de rallonger de dix bonnes minutes. Il n'avait pas le temps, il en avait déjà assez perdu comme ça. Alors il la laissa blablater sur son comportement, regardant avec mépris Saï qui soutint son regard sans ciller.

\- On peut y aller, c'est bon ? Questionna placidement Naruto, alors que Sakura reprenait son souffle après sa tirade.

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, il se remit en route en les laissant de nouveau derrière lui, faisant fulminer davantage la rose qui le rattrapa comme elle put pour le sermonner de ne pas les attendre. Yamato soupira et Saï continuait à chercher à comprendre le blond, qui était bien plus difficile à cerner qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Naruto n'écouta aucunement sa coéquipière, pensant encore et toujours à son meilleur ami qui était bien plus que ça à ses yeux.

\- _Je te ramènerais Sasuke et je vais te faire regretter d'être parti._

Puis, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il repensa à la petite conversation avec Kyubi, le faisant revenir des années en arrière avant que tout ne bascule et surtout, à la première vraie conversation qu'il avait eu avec Scorpio Abigaël.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Nukenin se redressa vivement sur son lit, les yeux plissés en faisant le tour de sa chambre de son regard ténèbre, déboussolé pendant un instant. L'ébène ferma les yeux en soufflant doucement, tout en se passant lassement la main dans ses cheveux, qui rebiquaient encore et toujours, défiant les lois de la gravité. Il ne devait plus penser à _ce_ village. Il avait coupé tous les liens qui le retenaient à lui, _tous_.

Pourtant, malgré cette certitude inébranlable… Sasuke ne put empêcher encore et toujours ces images. Une indomptable crinière blonde. Des yeux azurs niais et beaucoup trop joyeux. Des joues rondes avec des 'moustaches de renard'. Un sourire de dix kilomètres de long confiant, radieux et beaucoup communicatif.

Une longue chevelure ébène. Des prunelles si semblable aux siennes, indéchiffrable et méprisante, plus une certaine lassitude pour la plus âgée. Des sentiments égaux aux siens. Une puissance qu'il aimerait posséder pour pouvoir enfin parvenir à son but. Une jalousie et une amertume qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

Les souvenirs des quelques jours qu'_elle_ avait passé parmi eux lui revinrent amèrement en mémoire. Des souvenirs qui lui rappelaient à chaque fois et surtout, à quel point qu'il avait été si faible contrairement à _eux_.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé et j'espère qu'il vous a plus autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Je m'excuse si vous apercevez des fautes d'orthographe, je me relis et fais des recherches sur Internet quand j'ai un doute mais il y a des fautes qui arrivent toujours à passer à la trappe…**

**Si vous voulez voir certaines choses ou apparaître des personnages, dites-le-moi et je ferais en sorte de les intégrer si je le peux. J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs :-)**

**Le fait qu'Hinata voit Abigaël en cachette et à l'insu de tout le monde pour lui donner des informations ? Etes-vous surpris ?**

**La confrontation Naruto et Saï ? L'emportement de Naruto envers le peintre ? Sa discussion avec Kyubi ?**

**L'apparition de Sasuke ? Il ne devait pas apparaître dans ce chapitre mais j'ai fait une petite exception car je pouvais pas me résoudre à faire un chapitre sans le faire apparaître au moins, une fois :-)**

**J'espère à bientôt pour la suite de Naruto – Servant of the evil.**

**Bonne journée,  
Xoxo :***


	5. Réalité ou illusion ?

**Bonjour ^^**

**Je m'excuse pour ce long moment sans chapitre pour cette histoire, je me suis plus concentré sur ''Liens'' avant de perdre les idées que j'avais en tête ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre de ''Servant of the Evil'' sortira probablement dans la semaine prochaine, j'ai seulement une relecture et des modifications à faire ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original. Dans ce cas-là, je l'indiquerais en fin de chapitre.**

**Abigaël m'appartient et sort tout droit de mon imagination, si vous désirez l'utiliser pour vos histoires, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient tant que j'en sois informée.**

**Pairing :**** Aucun de prévu pour l'instant mais cela peut changer à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais beaucoup jouer sur l'ambiguïté entre les personnages. Yaoi et Hétéro si c'est le cas.**

**Rating M :**** Violence. Sang. Langage parfois vulgaire. Peut-être du lemon.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous laissera envie de laisser vos avis, vos suppositions et réactions en review, ce qui me permettra aussi de me motiver et de m'améliorer davantage ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant qu'il vous plaise :***

* * *

Le soleil était déjà bien élevé dans le ciel azur en ce début de matinée. Les rayons solaire baignaient le village de la feuille d'une douce chaleur apaisante. Une fraîche et légère brise s'éleva doucement dans l'air, contrastant avec la chaleur progressive de l'astre Solaire.

Konoha était plongé dans le calme et les commerçants entreprirent d'ouvrir les portes de leur échoppe. Abigaël observait distraitement les villageois sortirent de chez eux avec tranquillité ou stress, pour vaquer à leur préoccupation quotidienne.

Comme à chaque fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait à Konoha, la Vagabonde était sur le toit de la tour des Hokages, elle s'était précautionneusement installée sur une rambarde en bois qui faisait le tour du toit. Endroit qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur le village et ses habitants. Point stratégique qui lui permettait d'avoir un œil sur toutes les menaces potentielles, et d'observer ses gens qu'elle haïssait.

Des enfants renfrognés pour la raison qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller à l'Académie. Les parents désespérés par leur attitude récalcitrante et désobéissante. Des chats errants qui se poursuivaient pour un poisson déjà entamé. Des chiens qui couraient après ces derniers, dans des jappements agacés et agaçant pour ses propres oreilles.

La journée commençait. Elle haïssait toute cette agitation. La Nomade leva les yeux sur le ciel azur où les oiseaux volaient librement sans un regard sur le monde sous eux, s'élevant dans la voute bleuté là où personne ne viendrait les déranger. La liberté.

Énième soupir depuis le début de cette maudite journée qui venait à peine de commencer. Deux jours et elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette inactivité. Abigaël Scorpio ne s'attardait jamais aussi longtemps dans un village, deux jours étant son maximum. Elle était encore moins habituée à rester les bras ballant à se tourner les pouces pendant que le temps passait.

Malheureusement pour elle, la Médic-Sannin avait raison et elle avait du mal à l'avouer. Malgré les nombreux soins que l'Hokage lui avait administré depuis son arrivée et les médicaments prescrits, ses blessures étaient très loin d'être totalement guéries à son plus grand damne. Celles-ci continuaient de la tirailler et ce, même en prenant le double des médicaments pour accélérer sa guérison.

Un énième sifflement agacé franchi ses lèvres. Tsunade ne manquerait pas de lui faire une bonne morale si elle était mise au courant, mais elle s'en foutait comme de son premier arc en bois. Tsunade Senju n'était personne pour lui dire quoi faire et comment se comporter. Elle devait se remettre au plus vite et disparaître de ce village qu'elle haïssait avant qu'elle ne devienne dingue… Ou qu'elle croise un de ces vieux dégénérés et qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle ne regretterait pas mais qui décevrait très probablement Kakashi...

Sa main qui se trouvait sur la balustrade se posa sur son ventre et une légère grimace prit place sur son visage, dû à la piqure et au tiraillement qu'elle ressentait toujours. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas encore prendre la route à cause de celle-ci, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait promis à Kakashi de réfléchir sur le fait de leur révéler ou non les informations qu'elle possédait sur l'Akatsuki.

Les yeux d'Abigaël s'assombrirent et son visage se durcit. Elle serra les poings autour de la rambarde en serrant les dents. Voulaient-ils vraiment l'aider ? Ou bien était-ce encore une des innombrables manipulations de Konoha ? Comment pouvait-elle leur donner sa confiance ? Certes, elle avait une foi aveugle en Kakashi, mais était-ce vraiment suffisant pour croire en ces Shinobis et Kunoichi pour une chose aussi primordiale ? Surtout qu'ils ne lui avaient donnés aucune raison de leur accordé le moindre crédit, bien au contraire.

La réponse lui fut évidente… Bien sûr que non, ils avaient vécu beaucoup trop de périple ensemble, Kakashi et elle. Konoha avait fait trop de choses contre sa famille et par extension, contre elle. Cependant, elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour affronter seule cette organisation de malheur, surtout que les membres se déplaçaient toujours à deux, ce qui s'avérait presqu'impossible d'en venir à bout. Elle en avait eu amèrement la preuve, il y a plusieurs jours de cela. Ce qui la rendait encore plus irritée et frustrée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_\- Allez, Sakura-chan ! _Supplia une voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, lui faisant baisser les yeux en direction de celle-ci.

Kakashi était accompagné des trois Genins de son équipe et ils se dirigeaient à pas lent en direction de la tour des Hokages. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant l'Argenté avec son fameux livre à couverture orange entre les mains, tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil à ses trois élèves.

\- _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. _S'amusa-t-elle intérieurement en roulant des yeux.

Puis son regard ébène se posa sur la gamine aux cheveux horriblement rose. Cette dernière faisait les yeux doux à son camarade aux cheveux aussi sombre que la nuit, après avoir envoyé le blondinet sur les roses. Cette Sakura avait le don de l'horripiler au-delà des mots.

Le genre de personne qui critiquait les autres sans savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Le genre de personne qui n'avait aucune conscience de comment était vraiment le monde en dehors des murs de leur si précieux village. Malgré leurs nombreuses missions, ils n'avaient pas connu le véritable enfer. La guerre, les pertes, les trahisons, la solitude du fait qu'on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas vécu elle-même, mais elle avait subi les conséquences…

Le genre de personne qui parlait de chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécus et qui osaient se plaindre de ce qu'ils avaient. Qui osaient juger sans tenter de comprendre le mal qui pouvait rongeait de l'intérieur et détruire notre âme, notre esprit et bien d'autres choses encore, même celles qu'on pensait si insignifiante.

Ces gens qui se contentaient juste de suivre le mouvement de leurs proches et amis, comme des moutons ou des chiens trop bien élevés pour désobéir et surtout, pour penser par eux-mêmes. C'était tous des ignorants qui ne voyaient et n'entendaient seulement que ce qu'ils voulaient bien. Vivant des rêves et croyant en l'avenir, fuyant la réalité même si elle était juste devant leurs yeux. C'était loin d'être ainsi dans la réalité.

C'était tous des imbéciles pour se rattacher à ce qui était pourtant inévitable. Les rêves étaient faits pour rester des rêves. La vie est un magnifique mensonge, une douce illusion. La mort, une triste réalité.

Ses prunelles se posèrent ensuite sur le dernier descendant du clan maudit qu'était les Uchiwa. Ce dernier était totalement indifférent aux tentatives de sa coéquipière et l'ignorait superbement, ce qui ne semblait pas la décourager, bien au contraire.

-_ Ignorante et naïve. _Pensa la Vagabonde avec mépris alors que la rosette se colla sans gêne au noiraud.

La descendante Astres leva un sourcil en le voyant troquer son air indifférent pour dédier un regard glacial à son blondinet de coéquipier, qui le fusillait tout autant du regard depuis le rejet de la seule fille du groupe.

La tension de rivalité était palpable et elle la sentait même de sa position, bien qu'elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux. C'était intéressant. Une tension saine les entourait tous deux et ce n'était rien à voir avec cette rosette, qui était royalement oublié de ses deux coéquipiers lors de leur échange.

Abigaël sentit la mélancolie l'envahir sans pouvoir la contrôler. Cette sensation lui rappelait bien des souvenirs… Elle l'avait déjà ressenti elle-même avec… Abigaël ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres en inspirant profondément. C'était pas le moment de penser à _lui_ alors qu'elle se trouvait _ici_. Très mauvaise idée.

\- Sasuke… Uchiwa… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en rouvrant les yeux et les reposant sur le jeune garçon.

Qui n'avait pas entendu parler de l'orphelin qui a vu son clan massacré jusqu'au dernier, par son propre frère aîné… Elle comprenait parfaitement sa situation et les sentiments qu'elle avait décrypté dans ses prunelles sombre, lors de leur première rencontre où elle l'avait agressé injustement…

Se faire trahir par quelqu'un qu'on aimait et que l'on admirait au-delà des mots, c'était une blessure indélébile qui était à jamais gravé en soi, surtout lorsqu'on était le dernier survivant. C'était… Irréel. Incompréhensible. La peur devenait Amertume. La colère se changeait en haine. Le regret, les remords et la culpabilité. Le pire restait sans aucun doute l''impuissance et la faiblesse que l'on ressentait à chaque pensée envers cette tragédie. Tragédie que l'on a pas pu éviter et empêcher malgré les nombreux et durs entraînements. Ne pouvant qu'être spectateur du désastre qu'était devenu notre vie, décidant par la même occasion le tracée de l'avenir.

La soif de vengeance était une chose qu'elle maîtrisait mieux que quiconque. Qui berçait sa vie depuis tant d'années. Même si elle avait un autre objectif qui passait en priorité, elle ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion de se venger si cela se présentait à nouveau. Mais… En était-elle capable ?... Le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le blondinet. Ce dernier était toujours agacé par l'air condescendant de son coéquipier ténébreux et le montrait divinement bien. Bras croisés derrière sa nuque et marmonnant dans sa barbe imaginaire, il fusillait toujours son rival de ses prunelles océanes. Ce dernier lui rendit avec autant de hargne mais avec un sourire en coin supérieur, qui amena une énième dispute sous un soupir exaspéré du plus âgé du quatuor et des réprimandes de la Genin qui fut tout bonnement ignoré.

\- _« Parce que je serais le prochain Hokage »_

Soupir et regard se posant sur les nuages grisâtres qui cachèrent momentanément l'Astre Solaire, assombrissant davantage ses yeux et sa chevelure à l'ombre qui la recouvrait.

Devenir Hokage…

\- « _Pensais-tu ça du Quatrième ? »_

Serrement de ses mains autour de la balustrade à lui faire blanchir les phalanges, faisant craquer la rambarde sous la forte emprise dû à la poigne de la Noiraude. Elle _le_ haïssait tellement.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto soupira de satisfaction en sortant des cabinets. Il se dirigea en sautillant joyeusement vers le bureau de sa Obaa-chan. Il espérait qu'ils auraient enfin une bonne mission et non encore une de rang C ou D. Il en avait ras le bol des tâches de ménage, de bricolage ou encore de devoir rattraper ce fichu chat de la vieille, il méritait mieux que ça. Son Hokage avait-elle si peu confiance en eux ? En lui ?

\- _« Pour voir jusqu'à où ce gamin ira. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je lui garde la place au chaud. »_

Un sourire rayonnant reprit place sur ses lèvres. Tout en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque, il sifflota un air quelconque. C'était la première fois qu'elle avouait - même indirectement - qu'il deviendrait Hokage et qu'il la succéderait dans quelques années. Il ne la décevrait pas. Il montrerait à tous qu'il méritait ce titre, ils prendront enfin conscience qu'ils l'avaient tous beaucoup trop sous-estimés.

\- _« Être Hokage n'est qu'un titre. Il ne sert à rien si ce soi-disant chef lèche les bottes à ces vieux dégénérés. Et qu'ils se servent de l'honneur des Shinobis pour remplir les sales besognes pour eux. »_

En repensant aux mots de la Vagabonde, son regard se fit plus sérieux et grave tout en gardant cette étincelle d'innocence et de naïveté dans ses cobalt. Pourquoi détestait-elle autant les Hokages et Konoha ? Quelle manipulation aurait subi sa famille ? Pourquoi empêchait Kakashi-Senseï de parler du Yondaime ? Pourquoi ce ton si amer et haineux mais où perçait sa souffrance ?

Tant de question à laquelle il lui fallait absolument des réponses.

Naruto se souvint soudainement de l'avoir aperçu sur le toit du bâtiment en arrivant avec son équipe. Il réfléchit l'espace d'un instant. Il allait très probablement se faire bien enguirlander par sa Obaa-chan pour son retard, cependant, il devait avoir les réponses. Il n'attendrait pas une seconde de plus, surtout en ayant entendu Kakashi et de Tsunade dire qu'elle était une Vagabonde et qu'elle ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit.

Armé de sa détermination sans faille, il prit précipitamment la direction du toit, bien décidé à avoir des explications. Il ne lui fallut qu'à peine cinq minutes pour arriver en haut du bâtiment. Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer le visage gravé des Hokages. Ils s'étaient tous sacrifiés pour le bien et la prospérité du village qu'ils aimaient alors il ne pouvait laisser Abigaël insultait les modèles de tous les Shinobis. C'était grâce à eux qu'ils étaient encore en vie à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, qu'ils étaient en paix et que beaucoup de Ninja étaient devenus des grands Shinobis pour suivre leur trace. Il la convaincrait et n'abandonnerait jamais son rêve, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire.

\- Tel est mon Nindô. Proclama-t-il fièrement en se dirigeant près de la porte amenant au toit.

Naruto se stoppa net lorsqu'il poussa l'entrée et qu'il tomba sur la vision d'Abigaël, baigné sous les rayons du soleil qui avait refait leur apparition. Le blond n'avait jamais fait attention au physique de la noiraude, trop obnubilé par l'histoire et l'état inquiétant de la Vagabonde.

Et quand bien même, comment aurait-il pu s'y préoccuper avec tous ces évènements et ses nombreux questionnements ? Et à peine avait-elle annoncé qu'elle réfléchirait, qu'elle s'était isolée et n'apparaissait très peu ou plutôt pas du tout, chakra complètement indétectable par quiconque.

Mais maintenant, il avait le loisir de la détailler. Elle était vraiment très belle. Des longs cheveux ébènes qui ondulaient en cascade de boucle dans son dos et qui virevoltaient légèrement au gré du léger vent qui s'était levé. Sa frange glissait doucement sur son front et ses mèches caressaient légèrement ses joues. La chevelure se confondait parfaitement avec la longue cape sombre qu'elle portait.

La vagabonde était assise sur la rambarde. Sa jambe gauche était repliée en triangle et son pied était posé sur la balustrade. La seconde était dans le vide et se balançait lentement. Abigaël avait son bras gauche sur sa jambe et son bras droit la soutenait pour garder son équilibre.

Le regard du blondinet fut attiré par un éclat doré venant du poignet droit de la plus âgée, il plissa les yeux pour voir un peu mieux, cependant…

\- Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? S'éleva la voix impassible de la Vagabonde.

Naruto sursauta en étant ainsi sorti de son observation. Il releva ses yeux bleus pour les plonger dans ceux si opposés au sien. Ces derniers étaient toujours aussi insensibles et froid que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

\- Pourquoi vous détestez Konoha ? Questionna-t-il sans prendre de gant.

Le Jinchuriki se raidit lorsque le visage d'Abigaël s'assombrit, sa mâchoire se contracta et sa main se serra si fortement qu'elle fit craquer le bois sur lequel elle était posée, démontrant les ressentiments qui l'assaillissait si puissamment. Bien que ses prunelles aussi noir qu'un puit sans fond soient posées sur lui et ne le quittait pas une seconde, même pas pour cligner des yeux, il percevait bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Ce qui rappelait péniblement au Jinchuriki l'une de ses énièmes confrontations avec son rival, il y avait quelques années à l'Académie.

\- Alors ? Se reprit impatiemment Naruto, faisant retourner l'entière attention de la descendante Astre sur lui.

\- Ne pose pas de questions si tu n'es pas sûr, et surtout prêt à connaître la réponse. Conseilla-t-elle en reprenant sa contemplation du ciel.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista le Blondinet, faisant fi de la sensation désagréable qu'Abigaël lui provoquait en se détournant ainsi de lui.

\- Pourquoi vouloir devenir Hokage ? Lui demanda soudainement la Vagabonde, surprenant le Jinchuriki qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Pour montrer à tous ma valeur. Répliqua-t-il avec détermination. Je deviendrais le plus puissant Shinobi de Konoha et ils seront obligés de me reconnaître et d'avouer qu'ils m'ont sous-estimés.

\- Alors tu es prêt à mourir pour un village qui te rabaisse et te hait depuis toujours ? Questionna Abigaël en le regardant profondément dans les yeux.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Demanda Naruto en étant plus que surpris.

\- Tu as une partie de la réponse à ta question. Répondit-t-elle en pivotant gracieusement sur la rambarde sans quitter sa position assise, lui faisant entièrement face.

\- Hein ? Fit-il simplement avec les yeux grands ouvert. Vous n'avez répondu à rien du tout, c'est moi qui ai répondu à votre question ! S'indigna le blond en plissant les yeux sous la colère.

Abigaël leva un sourcil, irritant davantage Naruto devant son mutisme. Et à l'air qu'elle abordait, il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle se foutait de lui et qu'elle ne le prenait aucunement au sérieux.

\- En fait.. Commença-t-il.

Naruto s'interrompit un instant. Abigaël avait exactement la même attitude que son bâtard de coéquipier alors…

\- Que savez-vous du Yondaime ?

Sa question était une pure et simple provocation. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait pour ne plus qu'on l'ignore comme si souvent dans ses plus jeunes années, surtout avec ce Teme de Sasuke… Mais à la différence d'avec Kakashi-Senseï et de son rival, l'expression et le comportement d'Abigaël ne changea aucunement et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, tout en détournant son regard de lui pour les poser au loin.

Cette attitude pour le moins… Déroutante… Décontenança grandement Naruto. Celui-ci s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle l'envoie boulet sans plus de cérémonie, comme elle l'avait fait avec Kakashi-Senseï… Mais non, la Vagabonde était vraiment trop imprévisible pour lui. Et c'est le Shinobi le plus imprévisible de Konoha qui pensait ça. Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

\- Un abruti. Cracha-elle d'une voix acerbe et polaire. Comme toi. Ajouta-t-elle en le dardant d'un regard implacable.

\- Quoi ?! S'insurgea Naruto en serrant les poings et élevant la voix. Retirez-ça ! Ordonna-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas.

\- Et pourquoi ? Continua-t-elle du même ton acide. Sauvez un village où règne l'hypocrisie, l'ignorance et le mensonge. C'est de la stupidité pure et simple.

Naruto sentit la colère l'envahir. Les yeux bleus du Jinchuriki brillèrent de colère et ses prunelles passèrent très rapidement au rouge, avant de redevenir ciel l'instant d'après.

\- Je…

\- Tu devrais être moins naïf et prendre conscience de la réalité de ce bas monde. Coupa froidement Abigaël, ignorant volontairement ce fait. Tous les hommes sont des hypocrites, des menteurs et des égoïstes. Ils seraient capables de vendre Père et Mère pour de l'argent. Tuer leur meilleur ami pour avoir plus de pouvoir. Trahir pour leur propre intérêt et par pure avidité. Piétiner les autres pour parvenir à ses fins. Et même si par chance, ou malchance, tu parviens à avoir des amis sincères, tu ne seras jamais à l'abri d'une trahison. Que ce soit pour des raisons valables ou non… Tu connais le Sharingan, pas vrai ? Interrogea-telle.

\- Oui… Répondit inconsciemment Naruto, ne réagissant pas à cette soudaine question.

Les azurs devinrent vague en pensant aux yeux rouge et complétés de tomoe de son rival, et subjugué par les paroles d'Abigaël.

Ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Les paroles de la descendante s'insinuaient perfidement dans son esprit, brouillant ses sens et ses certitudes. Pourquoi avaient-elles tant d'impact sur lui ? Pourquoi tous ses mots le chamboulait-il à ce point ?

\- C'est un pouvoir incroyable et fascinant. Ricana amèrement la jeune femme, faussement envieuse. Des yeux qui peuvent pousser n'importe qui à tuer et trahir. Mais les Hommes n'ont pas besoin d'avoir ce pouvoir et ils en profitent. Et toi, comme l'abruti et le naïf que tu es, tu ferais tellement confiance à un tel qu'il pourra facilement te poignarder dans le dos parce que tu te seras pas méfié. Parce que tu avais confiance. Parce que tu as cru à ses mensonges. Parce qu'il a été hypocrite. Cracha Abigaël en sautant de la rambarde. La voilà, la réalité de ce monde. Pour les Hommes, aucun besoin d'avoir ce genre de pouvoir car ils sont nés ainsi… Les manipulateurs sont beaucoup plus nombreux que tu le crois, surtout dans ce stupide Village que tu aimes tant.

\- Tous ne sont pas ainsi ! Grogna Naruto entre ses dents et serrant les poings.

\- Admettons qu'un beau jour, tu réussisses enfin ton but et que tu deviennes Hokage. Continua Abigaël.

La nomade se transporta derrière Naruto qui sursauta en ne s'attendant pas à son déplacement. Il se tendit alors que la présence d'Abigaël se fit plus imposante.

\- Les gens te regarderont, t'admireront, te respecteront et arrêteront de te sous-estimer et reconnaîtront ta valeur. Mais n'est-ce pas de l'hypocrisie ?

\- Non, c'est… Commença à protester le Jinchuriki, mais...

\- Des gens qui t'ont traité de monstre, de bêtes de foire, t'ont maltraité, insultés et ignorés. Rappela Abigaël d'une voix malveillante et sourde d'une rage contenue. Une fois Hokage, ils ''oublieront'' ce passé parce qu'ils se seront servis de toi et de ta puissance. Ils t'admireront parce que tu as été assez idiot et je pèse mes mots, pour les sauver alors qu'ils te haïssaient jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Ils te respecteront et arrêteront de te sous-estimer parce qu'ils n'auront tout simplement pas le choix. Tu seras devenu si redoutable et inattaquable que personne ne sera capable de te stopper, alors pourquoi prendre le risque de te contrarier au risque de perdre la vie ? Si ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie, alors c'est quoi ? Dis-moi, Naruto… Sais-tu lire dans les pensées ?

La question de la Vagabonde n'était que pure rhétorique. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse vu qu'elle la savait d'avance. Le corps du jeune Shinobis se contracta.

\- Comment tu peux être certain que quand tu deviendras Hokage, les gens ne continueront pas de penser que tu es un monstre ? Un déchet qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour ? Un être qui ne mérite pas la moindre attention, mais qu'il en aura parce qu'il est couvert par le respect qu'ils éprouvent pour le Yon… Hokage elle-même ?

\- N'êtes-vous pas hypocrite ? Questionna subitement Naruto, faisant froncer les sourcils à la Kunoichi errante. Vous me dites de ne faire confiance à personne, mais vous faites confiance à Kakashi-Senseï. Affirma farouchement le blond en se retournant et la fixant avec sérieux. Et ne dites pas le contraire, sinon vous ne seriez pas revenue à Konoha malgré votre haine et surtout, encore ici même avec des blessures importantes.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tous les Hommes sont hypocrites et ne crois pas que je sois une exception, loin de là. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à détruire ce village, même si cela signifiait trahir Kakashi.

\- Je vous y empêcherais ! Assura le blondinet. Et je vous ferai changé d'avis !

\- Et sur quoi ? Interrogea Abigaël avec un rictus narquois.

\- Sur tout ! Assura derechef Naruto, faisant sourciller un instant la noiraude. Je sais parfaitement que quoi je dirais, vous démonterez tout ce que je dirais, alors je vous le prouverai ! Affirma-t-il sans détour. Je n'accepte aucun mot de ce que vous m'avez dit. J'aurai toujours confiance en Kakashi-Senseï et Iruka-Senseï, en Sakura-chan et même en ce Teme de Sasuke, ainsi qu'aux autres de ma promotion. Sans eux, je ne serais pas celui que je suis, peut-être qu'il me haïssait mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est différent et qu'on a des tissé des vraies amitiés. On est une équipe et eux me font confiance, comme moi j'ai confiance en eux. Personne ne peut et ne doit vivre dans la solitude.

\- J'ai vécu ainsi pendant des années et j'en suis pas morte. Tu es bien naïf. Soupira Abigaël. _Et beaucoup trop têtu._

\- Mais vous êtes seule… Répliqua Naruto avec une moue chagrinée.

\- La solitude importe seulement pour ceux qui s'en soucient. Je m'en fiche totalement d'être ignoré, d'être insulté de monstre ou quelconque chose de ce genre. Je m'en fou complètement d'être reconnue, d'être admirée et d'avoir la confiance hypocrite de quiconque. Et si tu serais intelligent et moins stupide, tu commencerais à faire la même chose. À comprendre que la solitude est parfois préférable à un entourage factice.

\- Alors, je suis heureux d'être stupide ! Grinça Naruto, faisant de nouveau soupirer profondément Abigaël devant cette tête de mule.

\- Enfin, il l'admet, c'est pas trop tôt. S'éleva une voix railleuse derrière la noiraude et le blond, qui se retournèrent brusquement.

Devant eux se trouvait Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura. Le descendant Uchiwa avait un fin rictus provocateur aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches et fixait Naruto avec supériorité. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le blondinet se jette pratiquement sur l'Uchiwa pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles et son attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, _Teme_ ? Siffla Naruto en attrapant le col de Sasuke, oubliant - pour l'instant - la joute avec Abigaël.

\- En plus d'être stupide, t'es sourd ? _Usuratonkachi_. Titilla de nouveau le noiraud.

Kakashi soupira en se plaçant à côté de la Vagabonde qui fixait la confrontation d'un air absent. Sakura se mit entre les deux rivaux mais ces derniers l'ignorèrent superbement, se fusillant toujours des yeux et pas le moins du monde désireux de baisser le regard face à l'autre, refusant de s'avouer vaincu.

\- C'est un crétin. Murmura Abigaël entre ses dents, de sorte que son ami soit le seul à l'entendre.

\- Il me fait penser à quelqu'un. Sourit l'Argenté en lançant un regard insistant sur la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- Et regarde où ça m'a mené. Siffla dangereusement Abigaël.

\- Chacun à son vécu, Abigaël. Soupira le Jōnin en se passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse argenté. C'est peut-être un crétin et je sais qu'il ne changera jamais.

Kakashi préféra changer de sujet, ne désirant aucunement aborder ce sujet sur le toit avec ces paires d'oreilles à proximité.

\- Mais je sais qu'il ira loin, il peut réussir à...

\- Pas si vous partez à la chasse à l'Akatsuki. Trancha sombrement la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Kakashi, reprenant son total sérieux à son ton lugubre. Abigaël. Insista-t-il en ayant pas de réponse.

\- C'est du suicide. L'Akatsuki est beaucoup plus dangereuse que tu le crois. Prévint gravement la jeune femme.

\- J'avais cru deviner avec tes blessures et le fait de nos informations déjà acquise. Lui apprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Écoute Kakashi, ça va plus loin que tu sembles le penser. L'Akatsuki a un but, je sais pas encore lequel mais je connais les ''ingrédients'' et certains de leurs membres.

\- Dont celui qui t'a blessé ? Supposa rapidement l'Argenté dans un soupir.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, interrompant la question qui brûlait les lèvres du Jōnin ainsi que l'engueulade des trois Genins. Shizune apparut avec Ton-ton dans les bras et observa un instant les présents sur le toit.

\- Tsunade-sama vous attends et je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, elle n'a pas l'air très patiente aujourd'hui. Annonça-t-elle.

La médecin eut un sourire lorsque les visages se décomposèrent et pâlir, à l'exception d'Abigaël qui resta impassible.

Sans tergiverser, les Shinobis et Kunoichi quittèrent le toit et se rendirent dans le bureau de la Chef du Village.

Naruto et Sasuke tournèrent leur face chacun d'un côté pour éviter de se regarder.

Sakura fusillait le blond pour son attitude puéril et idiote, puis ses yeux s'adoucirent en se posant sur le noiraud, qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi beau et mystérieux, un soupir lascif et stupide franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'on pouvait presque voir des cœurs dans ses yeux.

Kakashi roula des yeux à leurs attitudes qui était devenu son quotidien. Quand est-ce qu'ils grandiront et arrêteront de se comporter comme des enfants ? Bien que cette rivalité entre Naruto et Sasuke était quelque chose d'amusante à voir malgré tout. Ils avaient beau soutenir qu'ils se détestaient, il n'avait pas loupé le respect et l'admiration qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Néanmoins, il remarquait bien que quelque chose clochait avec le blondinet. Il semblait ailleurs et tendu depuis leur rentrée sur le toit et leur sortie. Certes, il avait confronté directement l'Uchiwa après sa provocation ce qui ne l'étonnait en rien, mais un truc lui échappait et savait que c'était pas qu'à cause de la remarque désagréable de son rival.

Kakashi avait trouvé cela étrange que Naruto mette autant de temps à revenir, surtout qu'il était impatient de connaître le but de leur mission et ne restait pas en place. Il avait décidé d'aller le chercher et l'avait trouvé en compagnie de la Vagabonde.

L'Argenté jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui marchait d'une démarche tendue et vigilante à ses côtés. Connaissant l'aversion de la descendante Astre pour la race humaine, cela n'avait pas dû être une conversation agréable et amicale autour de la pluie et du beau temps à Konoha, surtout que…

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres en regardant de nouveau le dos du porteur de Kyûbi.

Abigaël était du genre à frapper là où ça faisait mal, il doutait que Naruto change sa vision des choses mais la Vagabonde était douée pour immiscer les doutes et les incertitudes, elle avait cette force et ce charisme, ce don pour transmettre ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, ses expériences et son histoire, sans rien dévoiler de son vécu.

Naruto était son contraire. Il avait la confiance, la foi et n'abandonnait jamais ses espérances et ses rêves. Il croit en l'avenir même quand tout à l'air d'être fini. Tous le haïssaient et pourtant, jamais il n'avait baissé les yeux. Malgré tout ça et en grande partie grâce à Iruka, il ne s'était jamais laissé envahir par la haine envers ses congénères. Le blond avait toujours su relever la tête et affronter ses adversaires, sans jamais se démonter alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour leur en vouloir de leurs comportements envers sa personne.

Le Jōnin fronça les sourcils. Naruto était toujours crispé et étonnamment, toujours pas détendu comme à son habitude. Le Genin avait réussi à changer l'implacable et froid, Neji Hyuga. À calmer le Jinchuriki fou et psychopathe qu'était Gaara. Déridé Sasuke Uchiwa, même si c'était de l'énervement la plupart du temps. Certains villageois avaient changé d'opinion à son sujet suite à l'examen, même si c'était pas encore ça.

Cependant, Kakashi le pressentait et le savait. L'opposition entre la noiraude et le blondinet étaient aussi bien dangereuse que bénéfique et surtout, à double tranchant. Si d'avance, il comptait faire la même chose avec la Vagabonde, il lui souhaitait bien du courage et de la volonté.

Un sourire, dissimulé par son masque. Le blondinet n'en manquait jamais ça c'était certain, mais avec Abigaël… Elle n'était pas Neji, ni Sasuke, ni autre Villageois de Konoha, ni Gaara… Naruto allait très vite le comprendre mais en le connaissant, cela l'encouragera plus qu'autre chose.

Soupir. Naruto Uzumaki. Abigaël Scorpio. Ces deux-là n'auront pas fini de lui causer des tracas.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela devait faire bien dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient réunis dans le bureau de Tsunade, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Cela n'empêcha pas l'atmosphère de la pièce d'être glaciale dû à la fureur de la Chef pour leur retard, et qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'amenuiser.

Kakashi et son équipe étaient droit comme des piqués devant le bureau. Abigaël était adossée au mur juste à côté de la porte, les bras croisés et le visage fermé en fixant sans gêne la blonde qui était assise, les doigts croisés sous son menton et les yeux plissés.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous ici… Commença-t-elle en leur jetant à tous un regard accusateur. As-tu pris ta décision ? Questionna la blonde en regardant Abigaël.

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je vous aiderais.

\- Si l'Akatsuki est vraiment dangereuse, alors tu nous aideras. Tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ?

\- Ne prends pas ce ton comme si tu me connaissais. Grogna la noiraude en se décollant du mur, faisant instantanément se tendre les présents. Tout ce que vous désirez, c'est d'avoir une arme de plus à manipuler à votre guise !

\- Arrête tout de suite ! S'énerva le Jinchuriki en se retournant vivement.

Son soudain éclat de voix fit sursauter les présents, bien qu'ils avaient l'habitude de l'impulsivité et du sang chaud de l'Orphelin. Ils se retournèrent à leur tour lorsque Naruto s'approcha vaillamment de la Nomade.

\- Obaa-chan n'est pas ainsi ! Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! Prévint Naruto entre ses dents avec les poing serrés.

\- Je dis simplement la vérité. Konoha n'est pas le Village que tu crois et je te l'ai dit, si tu serais plus intelligent, tu te poserais les bonnes questions. Répliqua placidement la noiraude.

\- Des Villageois auraient aperçu des membres de l'Akatsuki à Iwa. Intervient subitement Tsunade, faisant s'assombrir Abigaël qui toisa l'Hokage. Effectivement que je te mentirais si je te disais que l'on avait pas besoin de tes informations et de ta force. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent mais je suis persuadé que c'est en rapport avec le fait que tu étais gravement blessée. Et surtout que c'est en lien avec une chose importante pour toi. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne les aurais pas affronté si tu n'avais pas de bonne raison... Et il n'y en a vraiment que très peu.

Abigaël plissa dangereusement les yeux et Tsunade ne détourna pas les siens devant les prunelles obsidiennes de la Kunoichi errante. Celle-ci semblait la scruter jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit et ce qu'elle y vit lui déplu fortement visiblement, du moins, ce qu'elle comprit. L'Hokage pouvait très facilement prévoir la suite et elle n'eut pas tort…

La descendante Astre fixa son regard sur le Jōnin de l'équipe 7. L'Argenté se figea en voyant la confiance se briser dans les prunelles de sa jeune amie. Kakashi voulu lui passer toute sa culpabilité et son inquiétude dans cet échange tendu de regard… En vain.

\- Abigaël…

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de t'expliquer. Coupa froidement la plus jeune. On a trop essayé de me tromper pour que j'en sois étonnée que tu fasses pareil, un jour ou l'autre.

\- Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Défendit directement Tsunade. Je connaissais déjà certaines choses te concernant, Kakashi a seulement confirmé certains points.

\- Ouais, comme le fait que vous avez besoin de toutes les informations pour pouvoir manipuler. Assura Abigaël. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Je connais parfaitement votre fonctionnement.

\- Kakashi est votre ami. Plaida fortement Naruto. C'est tout à fait normal s'il s'inquiétait !

\- Je te l'ai dit Naruto, sois moins naïf et tu t'en sortiras mieux. Siffla la Vagabonde en le fixant.

\- « _Tuer son meilleur ami pour avoir du pouvoir. Trahir pour ses propres intérêts. Et même si par chance, ou malchance, tu parviens à avoir des amis sincères et honnête, tu seras jamais à l'abri d'une quelconque trahison. Que ce soit pour des raisons valables ou non. »_

Ses mots se rappelèrent amèrement et puissamment à lui, ce qui faisait parfaitement écho à la situation qui se déroulait à l'instant… Naruto baissa un instant les yeux, puis les releva avec toute son éternel détermination et cette flamme au fond de ses prunelles océanes.

\- Et moi, je t'ai dit que je te ferais changer d'avis pour tout ! Se reprit Naruto.

Néanmoins, la lueur dans son regard diminua légèrement dû aux paroles d'Abigaël qui s'étaient, bien malgré lui, ancrées dans son esprit.

\- _« J'ai confiance en Kakashi-Senseï, en Sakura et en ce Teme de Sasuke, ainsi qu'aux autres de ma promotion. Sans eux, je ne serais pas celui que je suis. »_

Les présents regardèrent cet échange avec curiosité et perplexité. Ils se demandaient vraiment ce qu'avaient bien pu se dire les deux Shinobis sur le toit. Sur tout ? Ils se doutaient que ce tout était destiné à la haine que la jeune femme éprouvait pour leur village et ses habitants. Mais quoi d'autre ? Naruto avait l'air étrange et beaucoup moins enjoué, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes... Que s'est-il vraiment passé là-haut ?

Abigaël avait bien remarqué cette lueur au fond des yeux du blond et eut un imperceptible sourire. Il la désespérait profondément et pourtant…

La noiraude poussa un soupir dépité. Même si elle l'aurait voulu, c'était déjà tracé depuis longtemps. Elle regarda Kakashi qui s'en voulait profondément. Malheureusement pour lui, le mal est déjà fait…

Et malheureusement pour elle. L'Akatsuki était beaucoup trop redoutable et puissante pour elle toute seule...

\- Très bien. Concéda-t-elle enfin, soulageant très légèrement la tension jusqu'à… Mais c'est hors de question que cette équipe m'accompagne. Et c'est non négociable. Exigea la Vagabonde en voyant l'Hokage vouloir ajouter quelque chose.

\- Non mais c'est hors de question ! S'outragea aussitôt Naruto.

\- Il me faut plus d'explications pour accéder à ta requête.

\- Obaa-chan ! S'offusqua le Jinchuriki devant la réponse de celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en regardant sa supérieur. Son Hokage ne pouvait pas sérieusement réfléchir à ce chantage ? Cette Abigaël n'était pas digne de confiance. Elle s'en foutait totalement du Village et il était persuadé qu'elle les tuerait si elle voulait, ou juste par caprice. Il détestait cette femme et pas seulement parce qu'elle l'avait attaqué. Elle était beaucoup trop mystérieuse et ils ne savaient absolument rien d'elle.

Il ne pourrait accepter le moindre refus de son Hokage. Cette Akatsuki était soi-disant puissante, donc logiquement, c'était une mission de Rang S même pour une simple collecte d'information.

Tout comme son stupide coéquipier, il en avait ras le bol de ces missions pour débutants. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance de devenir plus fort pour pouvoir enfin parvenir à son but. Personne ne serait un frein pour sa vengeance, il ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

\- Appelez ça comme un échange de bon procédé.

\- Je vois ça comme un chantage. Répliqua Tsunade, lui démontrant qu'elle ne considérerait pas facilement sa 'demande' et ce, sans plus de renseignement.

\- Voit ça comme tu veux.

Abigaël haussa les épaules, ayant aucunement l'intention de se démonter non plus. Elle se fichait bien de la façon dont la Sannin voyait les choses. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis. C'était la condition pour qu'elle accepte de les aider.

\- Kakashi est l'un des meilleurs Jōnins de Konoha et ses trois-là sont très prometteur.

\- Comme tu l'as dit 'l'un des meilleurs', vous avez d'autres toutous à vos pieds, non ? Sourit narquoisement la noiraude en voyant une veine d'énervement se former sur le front de la plus âgée. C'est pas cher payer pour mes informations. Continua Abigaël en affichant son air froid et impénétrable.

\- Tu devrais l'écouter. S'éleva une voix rauque et éraillée derrière Tsunade, qui les firent tous sursauter et se retourner vers la fenêtre.

\- Jiraya. Sourit la Blonde, surprise et contente de revoir son ancien coéquipier.

\- L'Ermite pas net pervers ! S'écria Naruto avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, reprenant son parfait air idiot.

\- Yo Tsuna ! Sourit ce dernier. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sale gosse ! S'insurgea faussement l'homme aux long cheveux blanc.

Le nouvel arrivant fusilla le blondinet du regard. Ce dernier, loin d'être intimidé, éclata d'un rire franc, ce qui détendit l'ambiance qui était devenue de plus en plus lourde et inquiétante.

\- Non car c'est ce que vous êtes. Ricana le Jinchuriki.

\- Tss, plus aucun respect cette jeunesse. Grommela l'Ermite en roulant des yeux.

\- Que viens-tu faire à Konoha, Jiraya ? Questionna Tsunade dans un soupir.

\- Je suis arrivé il y a peu de temps, j'ai entendu dire par le gamin Sarutobi qu'il s'était fait attaqué par une femme très gravement blessée. Avoua son ancien coéquipier. Il l'a tellement bien décrit que je voulais en avoir le cœur net que cela soit… Abigaël. Salua-t-il en hochant la tête. Cela faisait longtemps.

\- Pas assez à mon goût. Grinça-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Toujours aussi sympathique, _Gamine. _Ricana le plus vieux, non offensé par son ton toujours si mal-aimable.

\- Pourquoi je devrais l'écouter ?

L'impatience se sentit dans la question de Tsunade. Malgré cette petite distraction amusante entre l'élève et le maître, elle n'avait pas oublié la discussion importante qu'ils avaient avant que l'Ermite ne débarque sans prévenir, comme à son habitude.

\- Elle nous fait pas confiance et c'est réciproque. Avoua finalement l'Hokage qui fit très légèrement sourire la Vagabonde, qui avait réussi à pousser à bout Tsunade.

\- Moi je lui fais confiance ! Intervient Naruto, faisant perdre son rictus à la descendante Astre.

\- Tu me connais pas, arrête avec ta stupidité. Cracha cette dernière, ne supportant plus cet excès de confiance envers sa personne.

\- _Intéressant. _Pensa Tsunade avec un froncement de sourcil. Jiraya eu un sourire moqueur et Kakashi, un plissement de yeux, inquiet.

\- _Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec cette Nukenin. _Pensa le dernier Uchiwa.

\- Je veux votre décision. J'ai pas que ça à faire de rester moisir ici. Reprit Abigaël avec un ton plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient entendus.

\- Jiraya. Insista la Godaime.

\- L'Akatsuki désire une chose que tu ne veux pas perdre. Avoua l'Ermite.

Tsunade se retourna brusquement et devant son air inhabituellement grave, elle eut un éclair de compréhension. Tsunade se tendit et son teint pâlit soudainement.

\- Comment ils auraient pu… Commença Kakashi avant de se figer à son tour.

Un silence lourd se fit dans le bureau.

Tsunade et Jiraya se fixèrent, bien que la première regardait son coéquipier sans vraiment le voir. Comment ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Ceci dit, elle comprenait mieux la volonté d'Abigaël.

Kakashi regardait par la fenêtre, par-dessus l'épaule de Jiraya. Les mêmes questions que ses aînés se bousculant dans sa tête.

S'il _le_ voulait alors c'était un très mauvais signe et effectivement… Son équipe n'était pas la mieux placée pour une mission où ils risquaient de croiser l'un de ses membres, dont le plus important était qu'ils ne connaissaient rien d'eux et qui avait mis à mal Abigaël. Mais comment leur faire comprendre sans rien dévoiler ? Ni Sasuke et ni Naruto ne comprendraient et encore moins, ne l'accepteraient. Leur soif de devenir puissant était beaucoup trop présente et leurs mécontentements de se coltiner des missions de rang inférieur, trop palpable.

Naruto les regarda tour à tour avec les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant absolument rien à leurs réactions. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Abigaël qui avait les poings serrés. Ses prunelles obsidiennes étaient hostiles avec une lueur bleuté un peu plus prononcé. Il crut avoir halluciné alors que le bleu s'était rapidement dissipé. Qu'est-ce que cette organisation voulait ? Qu'est-ce que sa Obaa-chan ne voulait absolument pas perdre ? Qu'est-ce que ses aînés avaient compris ? Pourquoi Abigaël ne voulait pas qu'ils l'aident ? Elle les prenait vraiment pour des faibles ? Naruto serra les poings à cette dernière pensée.

\- Tsunade-sama ? Appela timidement Sakura, intimidée par cette ambiance et ce silence…

\- J'accepte. Déclara enfin l'Hokage d'un ton sans appel, ignorant la rosette.

\- Qu… Quoi ?! S'ébahit Naruto avec les yeux comme des billes, ne pouvant croire ce que sa Obaa-chan venait d'annoncer. Mais tu ne…

\- Ma décision est irrévocable. Trancha la blonde en le coupant sèchement.

Naruto se tut et garda la bouche ouverte sous la stupéfaction. Tsunade ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et posa son regard sur Kakashi.

\- Tu accompagneras Abigaël à Iwa car tu sais ce qu'il en est. Shizune, tu vas me chercher Gai et Asuma qui les accompagneront, leur prochaine mission est annulée. Ordonna-t-elle sans sommation.

Kakashi et Shizune acquiescèrent. Cette dernière sortit immédiatement du bureau avec son fidèle Ton-ton.

\- Attendez ! Recommença le Jinchuriki.

Il sentait sa colère monter de plus en plus rapidement. Il détestait être ainsi coupé et ignoré, surtout par sa Obaa-chan.

\- Vous ne…

\- Quant à toi, tu viens avec moi, Gamin! Stoppa à son tour Jiraya d'un ton des plus sérieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va continuer ton entraînement. Décida l'Ermite en quittant le rebord de la fenêtre pour se poster à côté de la chef du Village. Je trouve que tu t'es ramolli. Provoqua-t-il en le détaillant de haut en bas.

Et la réaction fut immédiate, Naruto s'excita mais de joie cette fois. Oubliant instantanément la mission qui venait de lui passer sous le nez, et ne prenant pas en compte la provocation du Sannin.

Cependant, l'un des Genins n'était pas dupe pour un sou. Sa colère montait et s'il n'était pas qui il était, il aurait explosé à cette manipulation flagrante et à la niaiserie de son coéquipier Blond. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que le Sannin avait prévu cet « entraînement », anticipant le fait que l'idiot de Konoha serait beaucoup trop réjoui à être formé par l'un des Sannins légendaire, pour persister à avoir la mission qu'ils auraient dû avoir.

Pourquoi les écarter ainsi ? Lui, il n'était pas l'Usuratonkachi, il n'allait pas les laisser décider sans avoir des explications, autre qu'ils n'étaient pas assez expérimentés. La faute à qui d'ailleurs ?

À cette pensée acerbe et rageur, il eut un picotement désagréable au niveau de son omoplate, là où ce fichu serpent l'avait mordu lors de l'examen. Il tressailli mais resta droit sur ses pieds malgré la douleur qui s'intensifiait peu à peu sous son épiderme.

Sasuke se retourna et ses pupilles croisèrent celles de la Nomade. Son regard s'assombrit davantage et Abigaël plissa les yeux face à ce regard sinistre. Elle pouvait parfaitement deviner le cheminement de ses pensées. Le dernier Uchiwa était connu pour être un génie et loin d'être aussi naïf et irréfléchi que son coéquipier impulsif et tête brûlée.

Elle non plus n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien compris la manœuvre de l'Ermite. Et connaissant la réputation du blanc, elle ne pouvait faire preuve de mauvaise foi et dû admettre que ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose, néanmoins...

\- Jiraya. Siffla Abigaël, faisant se tourner les regards des présents sur elle.

Ce dernier sourit en avisant la lueur dans ses yeux. Oui, elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré l'année passée. Cette même posture défensive. Cette prestance animale. Ce regard voilé empli de souffrance mais plein de maturité. Ce chakra tout aussi obscur et haineux, qui le faisait toujours frémir. Toujours aussi impossible pour lui de pouvoir anticiper les actions de la plus jeune. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas aussi indescriptible en de très rares occasions, comme celle-ci...

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Tu peux me faire confiance. Rassura sérieusement l'Ermite en croisant les bras.

\- Tsk. Je ne fais confiance à personne. Cracha la noiraude en se retournant pour s'apprêter à sortir, mais s'arrêta avant de passer le seuil du bureau. Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu échoues et que tu me contraries. Menaça Abigaël d'un ton intraitable et arctique.

La Nomade sortit du bureau et s'engagea directement en direction de la sortie pour s'isoler à nouveau.

\- Une minute ! L'interpella une voix méprisante et agacée derrière elle, l'arrêtant et elle se retourna de moitié.

Deux orbes ébènes s'affrontèrent intensément. Noir contre Noir. Ténèbres contre Ténèbres. La tension augmenta d'un cran dans le couloir. Deux êtres si semblable. Trahis par des êtres en qui ils avaient confiance. Vécu des choses que les autres ne pouvaient comprendre, ni imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Perdant confiance en tout être humain et en l'avenir. Désirant une chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient mener à bien… Devaient mener à bien.

\- Tu ressembles vraiment à Itachi.

* * *

**Chapitre fini ^^**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes qui se trouveraient dans le chapitre, je le relis plus d'une fois mais certaines arrivent toujours à passer à la trappes malheureusement…**

**Je m'excuse aussi si vous trouvez les personnages un peu OCC. ** **Surtout que j'en ai un peu l'impression pour Naruto, mais j'avais envie de le faire un peu plus sérieux tout en gardant un maximum son caractère ^^**

**J'espère avoir bientôt vos avis, vos suppositions ou des choses que vous aimerez voir ou des personnages, je ferais en sorte d'accéder à votre demande. J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs ^^**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Qui est vraiment Abigaël et pourquoi tant de haine envers Konoha ? Des idées ?**

**Sa discussion avec Naruto ? Va-t-il réussir à lui faire changer d'avis ou au contraire, c'est Naruto qui va changer ?**

**La ''trahison'' de Kakashi et sa relation avec Abigaël ? Cela va-t-il s'arranger ?**

**Le retour surprise de Jiraya ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer entre Abigaël et Sasuke ? Comment a-t-elle pu connaître Itachi ?**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	6. Le mystère s'épaissit

**Bonjour ^^**

**Je suis vraiment navré pour ce retard mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de perdre mes idées pour ''Liens'' et ''Liens-bonus'' ^^**

**Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur favorites. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et j'y répondrais avec plaisir :***

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original. Dans ce cas-là, je l'indiquerais en fin de chapitre.**

**Pairing :**** Aucun pairing de prévu mais cela peut changer à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais beaucoup jouer sur l'ambiguïté.**

**Rating M :**** Violence. Sang. Langage parfois vulgaire. Peut-être du lemon.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous laissera envie de laisser vos avis, vos suppositions et réactions en review, ce qui me permettra aussi de me motiver et de m'améliorer pour la suite^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

* * *

**Konoha** :

Abigaël retint un sifflement méprisant et une remarque acerbe en sentant un énième regard se poser sur elle. Elle se fichait peut-être de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser d'elle, mais elle haïssait d'être l'attention des Habitants de ce maudit Village.

Accompagné de Kakashi, les deux amis étaient enfin parés pour se rendre à Iwa. Ils avaient dû attendre trois jours avant de pouvoir se mettre en mouvement, étant donné qu'ils avaient décidé d'établir un plan d'attaque au cas où qu'ils se retrouveraient face à l'organisation. Ils savaient que la confrontation serait inévitable dans ce cas-là et ils devaient mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés.

La vagabonde les avait informés du principal mais gardait quelques informations pour elle. Ce que les Shinobis de Konoha n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer mais n'avaient rien ajouté. C'était déjà une chance qu'elle voulait bien les ''aider''. Jiraya avait immédiatement confirmé certains points et en rajoutaient d'autres.

Ce dernier et Naruto avaient quitté le village le lendemain pour l'entraînement du Jinchuriki de Kyūbi. D'après leurs dernières informations, ils se trouvaient dans un Hôtel à Otafuku-machi, à quelques kilomètres de Konoha.

Tandis que Sasuke était ils-ne-savaient-où mais Kakashi avait suggéré de le laisser tranquille pour le moment, se doutant lui-même de ce qu'il s'était plus ou moins produit lorsque le descendant Uchiwa avait suivi la Vagabonde dans le couloir.

Tsunade n'avait pas insisté, connaissant une partie de l'histoire grâce au Jōnin aux cheveux Argenté.

Des murmures remplacèrent les regards et Abigaël ne fut pas surprise lorsque les plus âgés la reconnurent après quelques instants, et que d'autres se méfièrent alors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant.

Abigaël leur dédia son regard le plus glacial et implacable qui les firent immédiatement détourner les yeux de sa personne.

\- Abigaël, écoute… Commença Kakashi à ses côtés, ignorant à son tour les villageois qui les fixaient toujours du coin de l'œil.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes explications, ni de tes excuses. Coupa-t-elle dans un sifflement méprisant qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Le porteur du Sharingan s'apprêtait à continuer sans prendre en compte ses paroles, lorsqu'Abigaël s'arrêta soudainement en baissant la tête, il suivit sur regard jusqu'au-devant de ses pieds.

Sortant vivement de terre, une vipère blanche comme la neige et mesurant une cinquantaine de centimètres fit son apparition à ses pieds. L'animal s'avança instantanément et se perdit dans le pantalon sombre que portait la Vagabonde, ils purent aisément suivre la progression du serpent qui s'enroulait autour de sa jambe à mesure de sa montée, faisant bomber le pantalon d'Abigaël à ses mouvements lents et assurés.

L'Argenté ne fit aucun mouvement pour défaire sa jeune amie de l'animal, voyant que celle-ci n'était pas perturbée pour un sou par la vipère, qui était loin d'être un animal à l'apparence très accueillante et rassurante en temps normal. Le reptile arriva rapidement sous son haut, puis elle s'enroula autour de sa nuque sans chercher à vouloir obstruer sa gorge, ce qui avait crispé légèrement Kakashi qui resta attentif au manœuvre du reptile.

La tête de l'animal s'éleva près de celle de la Kunoichi errante. Cette dernière leva sa main et un bout de parchemin y tomba. Abigaël le déplia en fronçant les sourcils puis plissa les yeux en lisant ce qui y était inscrit.

Kakashi observa attentivement sa jeune amie et vit parfaitement son corps se crisper et sa mâchoire se contracter. Abigaël froissa le bout de parchemin dans son poing.

\- Je vous rejoins à Iwa. Annonça subitement la descendante Astres avant de disparaître dans un écran de feu rouge sans plus de cérémonie.

Kakashi resta interloqué et perplexe par l'action inexplicable de la Vagabonde. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas quel pouvait être le message qu'avait reçu Abigaël pour qu'elle le laisse en plan ainsi, surtout en connaissant l'extrême importance de leur mission au Pays de la Terre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir reçu pour qu'elle s'en aille sans aucune hésitation ?

Abigaël lui devrait des explications dès qu'ils se rejoindraient au village caché des Roches, elle ne se défilerait plus et il ne lui laisserait plus l'occasion que cela se produise de nouveau. Qu'elle lui en veuille ou non.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke errait dans le village comme un fantôme. Les yeux perdus dans le vague et ne faisant aucunement attention à là où il allait, ni aux regards des passants qui le fixaient, et encore moins aux filles qui lui faisaient les yeux doux à son arrivée et qui tentaient d'attirer par tous les moyens son attention.

Son esprit ne se focalisait que sur une seule chose. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec la Nukenin du clan Astres. Qui se répétait en boucle dans son esprit.

**Flash-back : 4 jours auparavant :**

\- _Tu ressembles vraiment à Itachi._

Cette affirmation le figea sur place. Ce nom qu'il haïssait plus que tout et qui sortit naturellement de la bouche de la Vagabonde titilla immédiatement sa marque, il retint difficilement une grimace de douleur à la vive brûlure qui le parcourait. Il posa sa main sur celle-ci, découvrant légèrement la marque maudite.

Son geste attira le regard de la noiraude sur sa peau. Abigaël ne fut aucunement surprise en découvrant une des trois virgules qui marquait le cou ivoire.

\- _C'était donc vrai._ Pensa-t-elle.

\- Comment le connaissez-vous ? Questionna froidement et avec méfiance le jeune Uchiwa.

Le porteur du Sharingan retira sa main, recouvrant de nouveau sa marque avec son t-shirt et la cachant aux yeux scrutateurs et malaisants de la plus âgée.

\- Qui ne connais pas l'Homme qui a massacré sa propre famille, laissant seulement son Otōto en vie parce qu'il était trop jeune pour être un défi à sa hauteur ? Retourna-t-elle avec une nonchalance qui énerva le plus jeune.

\- Fermez-là. Somma-t-il en serrant les poings et activant son Sharingan.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la vérité ? Continua-t-elle malgré le ton menaçant de Sasuke. Oh, je vois ! Tu veux que je te regarde avec pitié et compassion comme tous ces Hypocrites que tu côtoies ? Que je te dise que je compatis pour avoir perdu ta famille alors que tu n'es pas le seul qui a perdu quelqu'un qui t'étais cher ? Que je te lèche les pompes car tu es presque le dernier Uchiwa et un génie très prometteur ? Déclara-t-elle sans pitié en s'avançant, faisant se tendre Sasuke qui plissa davantage les yeux.

\- Je suis pas Naruto. Cracha-t-il, la faisant lever un sourcil. Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit plus tôt, mais je ne suis pas idiot pour prendre en compte les paroles d'une Nukenin qui a fui le Village.

\- ''Fuit'' hein ? Répéta-t-elle, ses yeux partant dans le vide et regardant par-dessus Sasuke. Peut-être bien. Admit-elle en reposant son regard ténèbre sur le jeune Shinobi. Ce n'étaient pas que des paroles, mais la vérité.

Un long regard lourd se passa entre eux.

Sasuke chercha la réponse à sa question dans ce regard sombre et insondable, mais ce dernier ne reflétait vraiment aucun sentiment. Ni haine, ni joie, ni tristesse, rien que du vide dans ses prunelles et même pas une pointe de supériorité. Il était impossible pour lui de décrypter la moindre pensée et les ressentis d'Abigaël.

La jeune femme Astres se tenait bien droite et fièrement sur ses deux jambes, son corps ne laissait rien transparaître. Elle était loin d'être crispée ou tendue, loin de là… Même pas sur ses gardes…

Était-il vraiment si insignifiant pour tous ces puissants Shinobis qui étaient connus pour être toujours sur leurs gardes où qu'ils se trouvent ? Ses poings se serrèrent à ce constat amer.

Quant à Abigaël, bien qu'elle savait que le plus jeune était de nature assez posé, réfléchi et ne montrait rarement ses émotions, elle pouvait très bien voir les sentiments qui se bousculaient derrière ses orbes qui avaient repris leur couleur ténèbre.

Ses émotions avaient beau être très infime, elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien celles qui s'étaient bousculées en elle pendant de nombreuses années, et encore aujourd'hui.

Haine, antipathie ou le manque de confiance en autrui ou en soi. Des sentiments qu'elle ne se privait pas de montrer et qu'elle avait appris à totalement dissimuler et à utiliser lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Comme elle l'avait dit au surexcité de Konoha, elle ne valait pas mieux que tous les Hypocrites qu'elle avait connus à Konoha ou ailleurs.

Naruto était beaucoup trop naïf et pur pour un monde aussi cruel et illusoire dans lequel il vivait.

\- Répondez ! Ordonna le porteur du Sharingan, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à personne. Répondit-elle en se retournant, elle ajouta cependant. Ta vengeance est à double tranchant Petit Uchiwa… Tu dois être prêt à tout perdre et à prendre un chemin de non-retour. Pour l'accomplir, tu dois être prêt à creuser ta propre tombe. L'avertit-elle d'un ton assuré et ferme.

\- C'est pour ça que vous ne détruisez pas Konoha malgré votre haine ? Parce que vous avez peur de mourir ? Provoqua Sasuke avec un rictus mauvais et narquois.

\- Loin de là. Contredit-elle, lui faisant perdre son sourire. Je n'ai aucunement peur de la mort. Je préfère de loin vivre avec des remords que des regrets. Avoua la Vagabonde sur un ton incontestable.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner la plus âgée. Parlait-elle vraiment de Konoha ou d'autre chose ? Elle lui était totalement contradictoire dans ses paroles et dans ses actes. Il ne savait pas sur quels pieds danser avec elle.

Abigaël ne répondit pas et s'éloigna.

Sasuke la suivit sans attendre. Il n'avait aucunement l'attention de la laisser partir sans qu'il ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé entre le meurtrier de son clan et la Nukenin de Konoha. Il s'était forcément produit quelque chose entre _lui_ et elle.

Pourquoi refusait-elle de répondre à sa question sinon ? Avait-il _lui_ aussi assassiné quelqu'un qui lui était cher ? S'étaient-ils déjà affrontés ?

En ayant repris plus ou moins son calme, il se pencha intensément sur ce sujet qui l'intriguait.

Abigaël n'était pas vraiment plus jeune que l'assassin de ses parents, ni plus âgée. Ils devaient facilement avoir 3-4 ans d'écart. Finalement, cela n'était même pas étonnant s'ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant plusieurs années. Mais dans quelles conditions ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir ? Il avait rencontré beaucoup de personne gravitant autour de _cet _homme dans sa jeunesse, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

Puis un tilt se fit en lui.

\- C'est _lui _qui vous a attaqué ? Posa Sasuke en accélérant légèrement le pas, sans pour autant vouloir la précéder ou être à ses côtés.

Aucune réponse.

\- C'est pour ça qu'à l'hôpital vous m'avez agressé ? Vous m'avez confondu avec _lui _? Grinça-t-il, détestant toujours autant d'être comparé au tueur de sa famille.

Toujours aucune réaction ou réponse, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver et démangeait sa marque maudite.

Abigaël feignit de l'ignorer totalement mais l'écoutait tout de même d'une oreille. Ce gamin méritait sa réputation. Même si faisant partie du clan Uchiwa, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié de sa facilité de déduction et de compréhension.

Le petit Sasuke était encore bien loin d'égaler son aîné mais il en prenait lentement et sûrement le chemin.

La Vagabonde s'arrêta soudainement et l'Uchiwa, qui la suivait toujours en étant dans ses pensées, l'imita en fronçant les sourcils, s'arrêtant juste à temps avant qu'il ne lui rentre dedans.

La Noiraude tourna son regard par la fenêtre et depuis le début de leur conversation, il put enfin voir une autre réaction que son indifférence totale. Ses poings se serrèrent et une haine incommensurable s'illumina dans ses prunelles.

Sasuke suivit son regard et reconnut sans peine les deux vieillards qui se dirigeaient vers la tour des Hokages. Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane. Les conseillers du Village et de l'Hokage.

\- _Il ne sert à rien si ce soi-disant chef lèche les bottes à ces vieux dégénérés, et qu'ils se servent de l'honneur d'un Shinobi pour remplir les sales besognes pour eux._ Se souvint-il.

Le cadet Uchiwa aimerait bien comprendre l'animosité qu'éprouvait la jeune femme. Cela lui importait peu et son but était le plus important, cependant… Il ne pouvait rien contre sa curiosité…

La haine de la Vagabonde était tellement palpable autour d'eux que le jeune Shinobi frissonna et sa marque sembla réagir à cette émotion, lui titillant fortement la nuque mais sans cette familière sensation de brûlure ou de picotement désagréable, ce qui le perturba un instant.

L'aversion de la Noiraude était plus forte que la fois à l'Hôpital où elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Ce qu'il ne pensait pas cela possible.

\- Tu es intelligent, Uchiwa Sasuke. Lui dit soudainement Abigaël, les yeux toujours posés sur les conseillers. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas comme _il_ a pu le faire. Menaça-t-elle dangereusement en disparaissant dans un nuage de feu.

**Fin Flash-back**.

Sasuke plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et son visage se ferma davantage. Il n'avait réussi à avoir aucune réponse et ça le frustrait. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et aucune ne pouvait trouver une réponse adéquate, et qui le satisferait. Toutes les questions qu'il lui avait posées et les suppositions qu'il avait pu faire faisaient sens et pourtant, quelque chose le chiffonnait.

S'_il_ avait voulu la tuer, Sasuke était persuadé qu'il l'aurait fait. _Il_ avait pu assassiner toute sa famille après tout, enfin presque vu qu'_il_ l'avait laissé en vie parce qu'il était beaucoup trop faible à cette époque. D'après _ses_ dires _cette_ nuit-là, _il_ voulait mesurer sa force, sa puissance.

Toutefois, la descendante Astres était loin d'être faible et sans défense, alors qu'est-ce qui clochait dans cette histoire ? Était-ce vraiment _lui_ qui avait mis à mal la Vagabonde ? L'avait-_il_ laissé en vie exprès ou avait-elle vraiment pu s'échapper ?

\- Sasuke-kun ! S'extasia une voix qui l'horripilait au plus haut point, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le noiraud ne s'arrêta pas, ni se retourna lorsque la rose accéléra sa course. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour supporter la présence insupportable de sa coéquipière et ses avances dont il se foutait complètement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour des histoires de gamines insignifiantes et ennuyantes, ce qu'était la rosette.

\- Sasuke-kun, attends-moi ! Supplia Sakura en arrivant enfin à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Demanda l'Uchiwa sans lui jeter un seul regard.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi en ne te voyant pas revenir. Avoua la rose en lui faisant ses yeux doux, qui n'eurent toujours aucun effet. Cela fait trois jours maintenant qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Et comme Naruto est parti avec Jiraya-sama et Kakashi-Senseï avec Abigaël-san, on est plus que tous les deux au Village. Se réjouit-elle avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Hum. Émit-il simplement, espérant enfin s'en débarrasser mais c'était évidemment peine perdue avec ce pot de colle.

\- Abigaël-san t'a dit quelque chose ? C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas revenu après ? Questionna Sakura en s'approchant pas très subtilement de lui, commençant à l'agacer lentement et prodigieusement.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Répliqua froidement l'Héritier du Sharingan.

\- Mais Sasuke-kun… Commença la Rose en faisant sa mine de chien battu. On est coéquipier et…

\- T'es lourde. Ce qui s'est dit ne te concerne en rien, alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Siffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard polaire et qui la tétanisa sur place.

Sasuke continua sa route sans se retourner, ignorant les énièmes larmes qui dévalaient des yeux de sa coéquipière.

Le Noiraud repensa directement à sa discussion avec Abigaël, mais eut juste le temps de se demander qui avait bien pu décevoir la noiraude qu'il croisa son Senseï en plein milieu de la rue, semblant regarder ailleurs et dans le vide.

\- Kakashi. Appela Sasuke, sortant l'Argenté de ses pensées.

\- Ah, Sasuke. Remarqua enfin le Jōnin en affichant un sourire que seul son œil plissé prouvait qu'il l'esquissait, cause de masque lui cachant toujours la partie basse.

\- Je pensais que vous seriez partis avec Abigaël. Avoua le plus jeune en levant un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Un petit changement de programme. Répondit vaguement l'Argenté en commençant à s'éloigner, suivit de près par son élève.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la relation entre Abigaël et _Lui _? Demanda sérieusement Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa fixa intensément le dos de son professeur. Professeur qui se tendit immédiatement et qui confirma les doutes du plus jeune.

\- Que t'as-t-elle dit ?

\- Ne commencez pas à répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions ! S'agaça Sasuke en fusillant son Senseï du regard.

Kakashi soupira discrètement. Uchiwa Sasuke était peut-être connu pour rester parfaitement impassible en toute circonstance, et réfléchissant avant d'agir. Quand cela concernait un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur et les provocations de Naruto, il était tout le contraire de ce qu'il était habituellement. Impulsif et impatient.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il s'était beaucoup attaché à l'Héritier du clan Uchiwa. Outre le fait qu'il possédait un Sharingan lui-même et qu'il pensait souvent à son meilleur ami en regardant son élève. C'était surtout le fait qu'il ressemblait énormément à Abigaël sur beaucoup de points.

Cette dernière était devenue tel qu'il la connaissait aujourd'hui avec les drames qu'elle avait vécu, mais il savait sans aucun doute qu'elle aurait plus ou moins le même caractère qu'un certain Shinobi imprévisible de sa connaissance, si _ces_ nuits-là n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Tout aurait été si différent si cela avait été le cas mais comme on disait : Avec des 'si' on mettrait Konoha dans une bouteille.

Finalement, la Vagabonde était un parfait mélange de ses deux élèves, que cela soit ceux du passé ou du présent. Ils étaient tous les trois pareils sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

En la connaissant, Abigaël n'avait pas dû répondre à quoi que ce soit la concernant. Et à quoi ça servirait au plus jeune de savoir ? C'était pas à lui de raconter quoi que ce soit, il préférait laisser cette histoire au Passé. Et Abigaël lui en voulait déjà assez d'avoir tout avoué à son Hokage pour en rajouter une couche. Il ne connaissait pas plus rancunière que sa jeune amie et c'était très mauvais de s'attirer ses foudres. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi que ce soit. Répondit finalement l'Argenté.

\- Bien évidemment que si, surtout si vous savez. Ça me regarde si cela concerne celui qui… Siffla Sasuke en ne pouvant terminer sa phrase.

Il ne devait absolument pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à _le_ détruire.

\- Ils étaient très proche. Se résous finalement à avouer Kakashi.

L'Argenté posa son regard sur le ciel bleu où aucun nuage ne le maculait. Sentant parfaitement l'état précaire dans lequel se trouvait son élève, il continua.

\- On était dans la même équipe Anbu. Ita… _Lui_ et Abigaël faisaient souvent équipe en duo, ils faisaient partis des meilleurs et ne rataient jamais une seule mission, peu importe le rang de celle-ci. Ils s'entraînaient très souvent ensemble et on les voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Ou en compagnie de… De Shisui Uchiwa.

\- Ils…

\- N'étaient pas ensemble. Réfuta Kakashi comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées en le regardant de nouveau. Juste de très proche coéquipier et en quelques sortes, des rivaux.

Sasuke était obnubilé par ses paroles et les buvait sans hésiter et sans douter. Kakashi se stoppa dans ses révélations, laissant le plus jeune les digérer.

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ces révélations sur _lui_. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre eux ? Était-ce à cause de l'assassinat de son clan ? Il avait très vite compris qu'Abigaël faisait partie des personnes qui feraient n'importe quoi pour sa famille et ses amis proche, que c'était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux alors si elle était si proche de son clan...

Ses suppositions lui faisaient davantage haïr cet être qui possédait les mêmes gênes que lui.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, tout le reste ne concerne qu'Abigaël et _lui_.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Otafuku-machi** :

\- Tu manges pas, _Gamin ? _Questionna un certain Ermite en regardant ledit gamin.

L'Ermite était intrigué en voyant que son élève n'avait pas touché à son bol. Fait très perturbant pour quelqu'un qui connaissait son élève.

\- Comment avez-vous connu, Abigaël ? Demanda soudainement le Jinchuriki.

Ce dernier fut tellement absorbé par les remues qu'il effectuait lentement avec ses ramens, qu'il ne remarqua pas la crispation de son Senseï à ses côtés.

Naruto, n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, se tourna vers le vieil homme qui possédait une lueur de nostalgie dans son regard sombre. Un sourire triste ornait ses lèvres et ses yeux fixaient le mur qui leur faisait face dans la petite échoppe.

\- Ero Sennin ? Appela Naruto de sa voix si caractéristiquement forte, faisant presque sursauter Jiraya sur sa chaise.

\- Officiellement, je l'ai croisé à Kumo au Pays de la Foudre. Comme toujours, elle était en vagabondage ici et là. Il y a environ un peu plus d'un an. Révéla le Sannin avec un sourire indéfinissable pour le plus jeune. Une bande de voyou l'avait grippé au détour d'une ruelle, je suis intervenu avant que cela ne devienne un bain de sang… Et tu t'imagines que c'était pas Abigaël la victime.

\- Pourquoi officiellement ? Questionna l'Uzumaki en engouffrant une bonne baguette de ramen.

\- Elle n'est pas au courant mais j'ai connu son père ainsi que sa mère alors qu'elle était encore dans son ventre. Sa mère était l'Héritière du clan Astres et son père, un ancien Shinobi de Konoha. Confessa l'Ermite.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation et failli bien s'étouffer sous le choc, avalant de travers ses nouilles. Il toussa un bon moment sous les yeux amusés du Sannin.

\- Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Se reprit Naruto avec confusion et un certain agacement.

\- Elle ne m'en a pas donné vraiment l'occasion, Abigaël n'est pas du genre à parlementer et après ça, elle a 'disparu' et je ne l'ai plus revu avant que je revienne à Konoha, il y a deux jours.

\- Kakashi-Senseï nous a rapidement raconté que sa famille était puissante. Qu'elle pouvait l'être encore plus que les Uchiwa et les Hyuga réunis. Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Personne ne peut le savoir, les Astres ne se mêlaient jamais à Konoha, sauf pour les missions. Abigaël a commencé les entraînements et les missions très jeunes et elle était souvent avec… certains Uchiwa. Jamais, elle n'a loupé une mission quelle que soit son rang bien qu'elle n'avait même pas une dizaine d'années. C'était pareil pour les membres de son clan qui étaient loin d'être des adversaires à prendre à la légère, et que beaucoup ont regretté d'avoir provoqué et sous-estimé.

\- Vous la craignez ? Questionna le Jinchuriki de Kyūbi, perplexe face au ton de son Senseï pervers pas net.

\- Il faudrait être idiot pour la trouver inoffensive et essayez de la manipuler. Retourna l'Ermite au crapaud. Ce n'est pas sa puissance qu'il faut craindre le plus mais son impulsivité et son imprévisibilité, mais j'ai peut-être tort sur ce fait, je ne la connais pas autant que Kakashi.

\- Quand elle est arrivée en mauvais état à Konoha, elle a attaqué Sas'ke quand elle s'est réveillée… Vous avez une idée du pourquoi ?

Cette question le taraudait dès que l'évènement s'était produit et vu que le Sannin semblait connaître assez bien la Noiraude et enclin à en discuter, autant en profiter.

Kakashi-Senseï évitait toujours le sujet à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'aborder.

Pourquoi ne rien leur dire ? Ils en avaient le droit car après tout, elle avait attaqué l'un des leur sans aucune raison apparente et ni explications… De plus, leur confrontation sur le toit se ressassait en boucle dans sa mémoire et il lui était impossible de penser entièrement à autre chose. Ce qui avait le don de l'agacer car il détestait ne pas comprendre et ne pas avoir des réponses.

Jiraya se perdit dans ses pensées à la révélation de son élève blond. Avoir attaqué Sasuke Uchiwa lui en révélait beaucoup sur la descendante Astres.

Grâce à ses nombreux voyages, il avait entendu tellement d'histoire - que cela soit de Konoha ou d'ailleurs - sur la Vagabonde et énormément de point lui échappait la concernant.

Le Sannin connaissait parfaitement sa réputation à travers tous les Pays mais les gens avaient tendance soit à exagérer les faits, soit à inventer n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressant – des histoires loufoques et incohérentes - soit à les déformer pour ne pas s'attirer de honte sur leur personne. Cependant, il savait reconnaître quand certains évènements étaient loin d'être exagérés.

Sans compter qu'il était l'un des seuls qui connaissaient l'histoire d'Abigaël Scorpio. Il n'était pas comme Kakashi ou Itachi Uchiwa et ne savait pas tout évidemment, mais les points les plus importants étaient dans ses connaissances.

L'attaque sur le dernier des Uchiwa ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la Noiraude mais dans le brouillard de son réveil et aux dires de Tsunade, cela ne l'étonnait que moyennement qu'elle ait été désorientée, même s'il ne voyait pas Abigaël Scorpio perdre ainsi son sang-froid et s'attaquer à un gamin, surtout si l'enfant ne lui avait rien fait de répréhensible et d'impardonnable.

Abigaël ne regrettait jamais d'avoir du sang sur les mains quel qu'il soit, mais elle avait des limites qu'elle n'avait jamais franchi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une seule chose pouvait la contraindre à arriver à cette extrémité et sans éprouver le moindre regret à avoir dérogé à ses propres règles.

\- Ermite pervers pas net ! Appela fortement l'Uzumaki, le sortant de ses pensées.

L'agacement du blond augmenta d'un cran de n'avoir toujours aucune réponse. Bien que c'était de la très mauvaise foi, vu qu'il s'était perdu lui-même dans ses interrogations pendant un moment.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

\- QUOI ?! Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'emporta véhément le jeune Shinobi en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Elle a attaqué _mon_ équipier datte-bayo ! Alors j'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous savez ! Grogna Naruto en le fusillant de ses yeux azurs.

\- Ce n'était pas le jeune Uchiwa qui était visé, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Elle l'a malencontreusement attaqué en croyant que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit calmement Jiraya en le regardant.

\- Mais qui… ?

\- Abigaël a un sombre passé, Gamin. Bien plus lourd que tu ne peux imaginer. Coupa le Sannin avec une expression si sérieuse qui figea le Jinchuriki sur place. C'est sa vie, son vécu, ce n'est pas à quelqu'un d'extérieur de raconter son histoire. Tu es l'un des mieux placé pour savoir son poids et l'envie d'avancer et d'oublier.

\- Mais elle n'a pas oublié vu qu'elle attaqué Sas'ke. Persista Naruto, bien que les paroles de l'Ermite se superposait étrangement avec celles de la Vagabonde. Ce ''quelqu'un d'autre'' a un rapport avec sa haine de Konoha et du Yondaime ?

Jiraya regarda le blondinet avec une certaine admiration et un brin surpris. Lorsque c'était pour un sujet qui l'intéressait et dont il se sentait concerné, le Jinchuriki de Kyūbi était loin d'être l'idiot du Village que tout le monde pensait. Il savait réfléchir bien plus que tout le monde le croyait.

C'était pas les bonnes questions qu'il se posait mais il pouvait finalement faire preuve de déduction. Naruto était si imprévisible et cela ne datait pas d'hier mais lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'une telle maturité et de réflexion, ça l'étonnait toujours et l'exaspérait tout autant car la plupart du temps, il était idiot et il savait qu'il ne faisait pas semblant dans ces moments-là.

\- Sa haine du Yondaime et de Konoha n'a rien à voir avec ce ''quelqu'un d'autre''. N'insiste pas Naruto. Ordonna le Blanc d'un ton catégorique alors que ce dernier ouvrir la bouche.

Malgré le ton qu'il n'avait jamais eu envers lui, Naruto n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et s'apprêtait à persévérer. Cependant, une belle et bien formée serveuse brune arriva et détourna immédiatement le pervers de sa discussion avec le Jinchuriki.

Ce dernier fulmina et sortit furieusement de l'auberge en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son Senseï aujourd'hui. Il découvrirait qui était ce ''quelqu'un d'autre'' et ce qu'il avait fait à l'amie de Kakashi. Il découvrirait pourquoi elle haïssait autant le respecté Yondaime et son village.

Naruto Uzumaki n'abandonnerait pas. Tel était son Nindô.

Jiraya regarda partir l'Uzumaki avec un regard nostalgique et peiné.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Konoha** :

Kakashi arriva pile au moment où un certain Assassin allait en terminer avec Kurenaï.

La Kunoichi était à genoux et épuisée. Elle reprenait difficilement ses esprits et sa respiration, observant prudemment le plus jeune face à elle. L'homme aux Sharingans méritait largement son surnom de ''Maître en Genjutsu''. Malgré son haut niveau dans ce type de Jutsu, elle n'avait rien pu faire contre _lui _et ses illusions.

Asuma arriva rapidement près d'elle et l'aida doucement à se relever. La brune le remercia d'un sourire, puis posa son regard rubis sur le dos de l'homme aux milles Techniques.

\- Merci Kakashi. Remercia Kurenaï.

\- Pour une fois que tu arrives à temps. Se moqua gentiment Asuma, bien que la situation n'y prêtât pas mais faisant sourire Kakashi.

\- J'étais pas loin quand j'ai senti votre chakra s'emballait. Et j'aurais reconnu le tiens entre mille. Reprit-il en reprenant son sérieux, fixant intensément l'homme au manteau noir et au nuage rouge. Uchiwa Itachi.

Le Jōnin se félicita mentalement d'avoir réussi à envoyer Sasuke ailleurs sans que ce dernier ne pose trop de question.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Kakashi-san. Salua ce dernier d'un ton calme et un regard impassible.

\- Oh lui aussi à un Sharingan. Hatake Kakashi, je suppose ? Sourit le Shinobi à la peau bleu pâle qui accompagnait l'Uchiwa.

Kakashi ne fit pas attention à l'homme requin, se contentant de garder son regard fixé sur l'aîné de Sasuke.

Itachi n'avait pas si changé que cela. Toujours aussi imperturbable et insondable. Il avait bien grandi et faisait maintenant sa taille. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussé et étaient attachés en queue de cheval basse, deux longues mèches encadrés son visage aux traits parfaitement masculin et durs, deux traits se dessinaient sous ses yeux écarlates. Sur son front était attaché le bandeau avec l'emblème de son village natal qui était barré au centre, désignant son statut de Nukenin.

\- Abigaël-san n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Kurenaï d'une voix basse pour que seul ses coéquipiers puissent l'entendre.

Kurenaï fit le tour de l'horizon des yeux pour apercevoir la moindre trace de la jeune vagabonde. Elle reposa son regard sur Kakashi en ne voyant et sentant aucune trace d'Abigaël.

Le Jōnin de l'équipe 7 n'avait pas quitté son ancien coéquipier des Anbus des yeux. C'était un geste très rapide et qui ne dura qu'un millième de seconde, mais il vit le tiquement imperceptible de l'Uchiwa à l'énonciation de leur connaissance commune. Il ne put remercier que son Sharingan, sinon il l'aurait manqué à coup sûr.

\- Elle a reçu un message et est partie dans la seconde sans explications. Répondit l'Argenté de la même façon, bien qu'il sût pertinemment qu'Itachi pouvait facilement suivre leur échange grâce à ses Sharingans enclenchés depuis le début.

\- C'est bien son genre ça. Soupira Asuma.

\- En effet. Elle nous rejoindra à Iwa. Prévint Kakashi en leur jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Quant à vous, on sait parfaitement ce que vous voulez et vous n'y parviendrait pas. Prévint froidement l'Argenté en plissant les yeux.

\- Oh alors vous savez où se trouve l'Héritier de votre Yondaime ? Sourit Kisame, faisant se tendre les Jōnins de Konoha. On va devoir utiliser la force pour que vous nous le donniez. Ricana le bleu en posant son épée en travers de son épaule.

\- Calme-toi, Kisame. L'arrêta immédiatement son coéquipier. Laisse-moi m'occuper de Kakashi-san, tu n'as aucune chance contre lui.

Kisame soupira. Il aurait bien aimé affronter le fameux Kakashi Hatake, l'homme au Sharingan et aux milles techniques. Same-hada aurait bien goûté à son chakra aussi, elle avait faim et le Shinobi devant eux était tout à fait à son goût.

Cependant, son coéquipier connaissait mieux que lui le Jōnin. Il lui faisait aveuglément confiance, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Itachi ne voulait pas s'éterniser et il le comprenait, ils avaient une mission et ils avaient perdu assez de temps ici. Ils devaient trouver le Jinchuriki au plus vite et le ramener avec eux, de gré ou de force.

Kakashi se prépara mentalement à affronter l'Uchiwa. Il se devait d'être méfiant avec l'aîné de son élève. Tout moment de faiblesse et d'inattention pourrait lui être très fatale.

Les deux anciens coéquipiers restèrent un moment à se jaugeait du regard, cherchant la moindre faille chez l'autre, cherchant à deviner leurs pensées respectives. Chacun connaissait les compétences de son adversaire, cependant, c'était il y avait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient côtoyés. Tous deux avaient changé et évolué, ils ne devaient pas se fier à leurs anciennes capacités mais anticiper les nouvelles qu'ils auraient pu acquérir.

Itachi ferma les yeux un instant et Kakashi comprit immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- Kurenaï ! Asuma ! Fermez les yeux et ne les ouvrait sous aucun prétexte ! Ordonna fermement l'Argenté en fermant son œil sans Sharingan alors que ses deux amis fermèrent les deux.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, Kakashi-san, seul un Uchiwa peut résister au Mangekyō Sharingan. S'éleva la voix d'Itachi qui rouvrit ses yeux. Mais votre pupille ne pourra résister au Tsukuyomi, vous n'avez pas les gênes pour le supporter. Révéla Itachi.

À ses mots, ses pupilles tournèrent rapidement pour changer de forme. Son Sharingan a trois tomoe tourna dans ses yeux pour devenir une forme de Shuriken à trois piques.

\- Cette illusion est impossible à contrer. Assura l'Uchiwa.

Kakashi résista le plus qu'il pouvait au Genjutsu dont il était victime, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

L'Argenté avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il se trouvait dans cette autre dimension fait de rouge et de noir. Torturé encore et encore par l'Uchiwa, il perdit rapidement la notion du temps mais ne comptait pas abandonner, bien que les paroles d'Itachi lui affirmaient le contraire et que la douleur et la fatigue le tiraillaient.

Seulement une seconde était écoulée dans le monde réel mais cela faisait trois jours entier qu'il était dans ce monde illusoire. C'en était trop pour son corps et son esprit, il se sentit partit sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Itachi brisa brusquement son illusion et Kakashi revient difficilement dans le monde présent. Sa respiration était saccadée et sifflante. Il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes et son corps était aussi lourd que du plomb. Kakashi ne sentit plus ses jambes et ne pouvait plus tenir, il s'écroula à genou sur le lac, sous l'inquiétude de ses amis qui se faisaient violence pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

\- N'ou… N'ouvrez pas… Les yeux… Incita difficilement Kakashi en levant les siens sur Itachi.

Kakashi ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Uchiwa ne l'avait pas tué. Il avait été complètement à sa merci pourtant…

L'Argenté se tendit en apercevant Kisame s'approcher de son collègue à la chevelure de jais. Ils commencèrent une légère discussion à voix basse qu'ils ne purent entendre, et il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour utiliser plus que nécessaire son Sharingan.

\- Vous ne l'aurez pas… Siffla l'Argenté en tentant de se relever mais en vain, retournant entièrement l'attention des Nukenins sur lui. Vous ne pourrez… Jamais mettre la main… Sur Kyūbi car il faudra vous en prendre… à Naruto… Prévint difficilement l'ancien Anbu d'une voix grave en fixant intensément Itachi, qui comprit l'allusion et lui faisant imperceptiblement plisser les yeux. Quoi que vous voulez faire… L'Akatsuki ne parviendra jamais à son but…

\- Kisame. On emmène Kakashi, élimine les deux autres. Ordonna Itachi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à ce dernier pour se précipiter sur les Shinobis de Konoha pour en finir. Same-hada, impatiente entre ses mains.

Kakashi n'avait plus de force et ils étaient vraiment mal. Cependant, au moment où Kisame allait les atteindre, leur sauveur arriva en la personne de Gai qui stoppa net l'ascension de l'Homme-Requin avec son fameux :

\- La tornade Herculéenne de Konoha.

Qui fit reculer Kisame jusqu'à l'Héritier Uchiwa. Ce premier siffla de mécontentement en ayant été ainsi interrompu tout en se redressant devant 'l'Ornithorynque endimanché de Konoha''. Ce type en combinaison moulante verte le…

Il n'avait même pas les mots pour le décrire. Il était si ridicule...

\- Ne le sous-estime pas. Prévint sérieusement Itachi comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Gai fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant bien l'ébène en face de lui.

Kakashi se vida de ses dernières forces et s'écroula. Son corps vidé de toute énergie et son chakra totalement épuisé, il ne put se soutenir sur l'eau et commença à couler dans le lac, complètement inconscient.

Le Jōnin de l'équipe 3 le rattrapa pour le poser comme un sac à patate sur son épaule. Gai se retourna de nouveau face à ses adversaires et Asuma le prévint de la technique terrible du Sharingan d'Itachi, qui avait mis à mal son rival.

Le Shinobi expert en Taijutsu baissa les yeux sur les jambes des membres de l'Akatsuki. Les incitant à en faire de même.

Le combat allait reprendre mais fut immédiatement stoppé par Itachi.

\- On est pas venu déclencher une guerre. On en reste là.

\- Dommage, cela commençait à devenir intéressant. Soupira le manieur d'épée, déçu par leur retraite.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils disparurent de leur vue.

Des Anbus apparurent la seconde d'après pour emmener Kakashi à l'hôpital sans plus attendre.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Otafuku-Machi** :

Maudissement et soupir pour la énième fois de cette maudite journée.

Cet Ermite était vraiment intenable lorsqu'il s'y mettait, pire qu'un enfant qu'il fallait constamment surveiller. Il était censé être adulte, être responsable et sérieux et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Môssieur Ero-sennin buvait et courrait après toutes les belles femmes comme le grand pervers qu'il était, le laissant s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Gros soupir en fixant ce plafond beige qui le déprimait fortement. Cela faisait déjà 2 jours qu'ils étaient dans ce petit village et ils ne s'étaient même pas encore entraînés une seule fois. Ermite pas net ayant décrété qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser avant de commencer.

Le Jinchuriki blond changea de position et se coucha sur le ventre et passa ses bras sous son oreiller. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de rester planter sans rien faire et cela commençait à lui courir sérieusement sur le Haricot. Ses yeux azur se levèrent pour se plonger dans l'admiration du ciel dégageait où des oiseaux volaient librement.

Nombre de fois quand il était plus jeune, il voulait être comme eux. Être libre, aller où qu'il voulait et faire tout ce qu'il désirait, sans aucune contrainte, sans personne pour lui dire quoi faire. Se soustraire des regards méprisant des Villageois. Ne plus subir les insultes et les moqueries de ses camarades. La maltraitance des plus âgés.

Même si maintenant, tout s'arranger petit à petit et ce, en grande partie grâce à Iruka-Senseï qui l'avait pris sous son aile et le faisant se décider à devenir Hokage, pour leur faire à tous regretter de l'avoir sous-estimé et d'avoir certifié sans détour qu'il ne ferait rien de sa vie, qu'il ne serait jamais personne.

Deux nuages passèrent tranquillement dans le ciel et se transformèrent en deux orbes ténèbres, puis un visage flouté. Naruto plissa les yeux alors que les deux nuages prirent la forme concrète d'un visage avec un rictus narquois.

Le blondinet ne put empêcher un grognement en plongeant entièrement son visage dans son coussin. Quoi qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait empêcher les paroles de la noiraude raisonner dans son esprit, ni d'arrêter de se poser des tonnes de questions sur son comportement et son passé.

La vagabonde dégageait ce quelque chose qui fait qu'il voulait la connaître, tout savoir sur son passé et pourquoi elle détestait autant les autres et était si solitaire.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentait proche d'Abigaël alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. C'était étrangement plus fort que ce lien étrange qu'il entretenait avec son rival ou la relation père/fils avec Iruka-Senseï. De plus, son démon s'agitait étrangement lorsqu'il était en sa présence. C'est pourquoi qu'il n'abandonnerait pas pour savoir ce que cachait vraiment ses Senseïs et la Kunoichi errante.

Un toquement à sa porte le fit sursauter, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Me dites pas qu'Ero Sennin a encore perdu ses clefs. Grogna le Jinchuriki en se dirigeant à la porte d'un pas traînant.

Dès que Naruto déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, il se figea face à l'Homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier portait un manteau noir avec des nuages rouge et était beaucoup grand que lui et le fixait.

Le blond sentit ses jambes tremblaient face à ce regard écarlate où se trouvait les trois tomoe si caractéristique des Sharingans. Cet homme dégageait tant de dangerosité que le corps de Naruto refusait de lui obéir, comme s'il savait que l'homme le tuerait s'il ne bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un cil. Cet homme ressemblait tellement à Sasuke. Même cheveux ébènes et un regard si froid et insensible.

Qui était-ce ?

\- Alors comme ça, notre très cher Kyūbi se trouve dans ce gamin ? S'éleva une seconde voix enrouée.

Un second homme à la peau étrangement bleuté se plaça derrière le porteur du Sharingan et était plus grand que le premier. Bien qu'il dégageait une aura moins dangereuse que son coéquipier, il n'en était pas moins impressionnant et flippant avec ses dents pointues comme ceux des requins.

\- Que… Que voulez-vous ? Questionna Naruto, la voix tremblante malgré lui. _Comment peuvent-ils savoir pour Kyūbi ? Se demande-t-il intérieurement._

\- Tu vas nous suivre, Uzumaki Naruto. Annonça posément celui qui ressemblait à son rival, sans le quitter des yeux. Sors. Ordonna-t-il toujours aussi calmement.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Naruto obéit et sortit de la chambre sans détourner le regard de l'adulte. Il sut immédiatement que ces Hommes étaient loin d'être ordinaire et des alliés. Son instinct lui disait de se barrer et le plus vite possible.

Cependant, ses jambes refusaient de se déplacer et de plus, il n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir face à des ennemis quels qu'ils soient. Ce que le bleu ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son acolyte.

\- Vu sa réputation, je sens qu'il ne va pas rester tranquille longtemps et nous causer des soucis, Itachi-san.

Naruto se recula d'un pas lorsque l'Homme-poisson se saisit du manche qui dépassait dans son dos, tandis que le noiraud ne disait plus rien, se contentant d'observer la scène qui se déroulait. Le bleu s'approcha de plus en plus dans un silence devenu pesant et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Fais comme tu veux, Kisame. Répondit finalement Itachi après quelques secondes de silence, tout à fait indifférent.

\- Cela risque de piquer un peu. Informa ce dernier au Jinchuriki. Je vais juste faire en sorte que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Naruto vit une immense épée s'abattre sur lui. Naruto ferma instinctivement les yeux en attente du coup… Qui ne vient jamais. Car avant que l'épée n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre, une main fine mais ferme se posa sur l'épaule droite de Naruto. La main le tira fermement en arrière et lui fit faire un demi-tour sur lui-même, le faisant se retrouver dos à Itachi et à son coéquipier. Si l'inconnu ne l'avait pas tenu aussi fermement, il se serait certainement écroulé tellement qu'il avait été surpris par cette manœuvre soudaine.

Le son caractéristique de deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient lui parvint subitement.

La seconde suivante, Naruto cligna des paupières et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant parfaitement l'odeur que dégageait son sauveur ou plutôt, sa sauveuse. Ne pouvant y croire, le Jinchuriki tourna seulement la tête sur le côté et il put aisément reconnaître le symbole qui était imprimé sur le haut de la cape de couleur ténèbres.

\- Abi-chan… Souffla Naruto, s'en prendre conscience du surnom qui était sorti si naturellement de sa bouche.

\- Tiens donc, la descendante du Clan Astres. Reconnu sans mal Kisame. J'aurais pensé que la blessure qu'Hidan t'avait infligé avait eu raison de toi. Avoua l'homme-requin.

Kisame ne pouvait cacher sa surprise de voir réapparaître la jeune femme en vie, et l'agacement prit place en constatant qu'elle avait facilement stoppé Same-hada avec un simple Katana.

\- Je vous préviens pour la première et dernière fois. S'éleva la voix arctique et haineuse de la Vagabonde en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Je ne vous laisserai jamais poser un seul doigt sur lui.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre enfin terminé ^^**

**Je m'excuse davantage pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver, je me relis et demande des conseils à mon avis Google quand j'ai un doute, mais quelques-unes arrivent toujours à passer à travers malheureusement…**

**Le combat entre Kakashi et Itachi est le même que dans l'animé, l'évocation d'Abigaël en plus, alors je l'ai raccourci, j'espère que cela vous va ainsi ^^**

**Je m'excuse encore pour les fans de Sakura mais je n'ai jamais pu la piffrer alors elle n'apparaîtra pas comme l'un des personnages principaux car pour ma part, elle ne vaut même pas certain personnage secondaire qu'on peut voir, même très brièvement… Même Ino me devient plus supportable dans la suite, c'est pour dire… Bref, si vous voulez en discuter, aucun souci je suis tout ouïe et toujours partante pour un petit débat, c'est toujours intéressant de partager son avis ^^**

**Sinon qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ? Des critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives, sont les bienvenues qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaise. Dites-moi tout en reviews, cela m'aidera à m'améliorer et cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis et si je dois continuer ^^**

**Quelles informations a bien pu être donné à Abigaël ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle disparaisse en laissant Kakashi ?**

**La discussion entre Sasuke et Abigaël, et ce qu'ils pensent l'un de l'autre ?**

**Surpris de l'histoire entre Itachi et Abigaël ? Vous y attendiez-vous ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé entre eux ?**

**La discussion entre Jiraya et Naruto à propos d'Abigaël ? Des avis et des hypothèses sur ce qui a pu se produire dans son passé et pourquoi elle déteste Konoha et le Yondaime ?**

**Abigaël qui débarque à l'hôtel et à temps pour contrer Itachi et Kisame et sauver Naruto ? Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles entre les deux anciens coéquipiers ?**

**J'espère d'ailleurs qu'Abigaël ne vous paraît pas comme une Mary-sue, je n'ai pas envie que vous la voyiez ainsi, je hais ce genre de personnage, alors dites-moi ce que vous pensez d'elle ^^**

**Si vous désirez voir quelque chose se produire ou quelqu'un apparaître n'hésitez surtout pas et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire ^^**

**J'espère vous voir bientôt et que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai eu plaisir et un peu de mal à l'écrire.**

**Bonne journée à vous,  
Xoxo :***


	7. Quand le passé refait surface

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follow et favoris ^^ **

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Léger crossover avec les personnages d'un autre animé que vous découvrirez un peu plus tard :-) Des idées sur quel animé fait partie de mon histoire ?**

**Pairing:**** Pas de pairing de prévu, mais cela peut toujours changer, dites-le-moi si vous voudriez en voir un en particulier et j'examinerais avec attention votre proposition ^^**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage assez vulgaire. Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être Lemon, je vous avertirais si c'est le cas :-)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira :-)**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

\- _Abi-chan… Souffla Naruto, s'en prendre conscience du surnom qui était sorti tout seul de sa bouche._

\- _Tiens donc, la descendante du Clan Astres. Reconnu sans mal Kisame. J'aurais pensé que la blessure qu'Hidan t'avait infligé avait eu raison de toi. Avoua l'homme-requin._

_Kisame ne pouvait cacher sa surprise de voir réapparaître la jeune femme en vie, et l'agacement prit place en constatant que celle-ci avait stoppé Same-hada avec un simple Katana._

\- _Je vous préviens pour la première et dernière fois. S'éleva la voix arctique et haineuse de la Vagabonde en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Je ne vous laisserai jamais poser un seul doigt sur lui._

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto fixa la jeune femme avec un grand étonnement à cette menace et à son aura plus que polaire. Pourquoi le sauvait-elle ? Elle aussi voulait le démon qui résidait en lui ? Bien que c'était fort peu probable vu qu'elle aurait pu s'en prendre en lui à plusieurs reprises.

Néanmoins, un doute germa dans son esprit et pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, il s'en trouva blessé et trahi.

\- Du cran ce Clan Astres, n'est-ce pas, Itachi-san ? Questionna ironiquement Kisame sans lâcher la plus jeune du regard.

Le corps d'Abigaël frémit à ce nom et elle se crispa lorsque son regard plongea dans celui de l'homme qu'elle avait tant adoré et estimé par le passé.

L'homme qui connaissait tout d'elle, comme elle-même connaissait tout de lui… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant ce jour…

Ce dernier était tout autant impassible alors qu'il plongea son regard dans les prunelles sombres. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'est qu'il n'avait en aucun cas changé, à l'exception qu'il était plus grand.

\- Toi. Siffla-t-elle avec tout le venin dont qu'elle était capable.

Naruto la fixa, plus que surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi, même en faisant référence à Konoha ou au Yondaime. C'était plus que du dégoût ou de la colère. C'était une haine intense et profonde qui émanait de la plus âgée.

\- Bonjour, Abigaël. Salua Itachi, semblant n'être en aucun cas affecté par le ton de son ancienne amie.

Ne supportant pas ce ton comme s'il ne s'était jamais _rien_ passé. Abigaël fit reculer Naruto un peu plus loin du duo de Nukenin.

Le Jinchuriki qui ne s'attendait pas à cette action, trébucha et tomba les fesses au sol, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur mêlé à sa surprise.

La jeune femme repoussa ensuite Kisame d'un violent et rapide coup de pied au ventre, qui se recula en ayant une légère grimace.

Ni une, ni deux, elle plaqua brutalement Itachi contre le mur derrière lui, sa main gauche sur son torse et le Katana contre sa gorge. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil et se contenta de fixer la noiraude, qui le fusillait avec une haine non-dissimulé.

\- Tu ne le feras pas. S'éleva la voix confiante et calme du Nukenin.

\- Tu crois ? Cracha-t-elle. Je n'ai rien oublié et j'ai promis de te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait. Ne me sous-estime pas, Uchiwa. Prévint-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse en appuyant davantage la lame contre la gorge de son ex-coéquipier.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Uchiwa ? Il était bel et bien de la famille à Sasuke ?

Dans un flash, il se souvint de l'annonce de son rival par rapport à un homme qu'il voulait absolument tuer. Alors c'était lui, l'homme qui avait massacré son propre clan… L'homme que Sasuke haïssait plus que tout…

Dans un second flash, les vagues informations qu'il avait reçu de l'Ermite pervers lui revint en mémoire.

\- _Abigaël a commencé les missions très jeune et elle était souvent avec certains Uchiwa._

\- _C'était pas le jeune Uchiwa qui était visé. Elle l'a attaqué en croyant que c'était quelqu'un d'autre._

En percevant la haine autour de la Kunoichi errante et qui était dirigé contre le Noiraud, Naruto compris enfin pourquoi Abigaël avait attaqué Sasuke.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle le haïsse autant ? Encore un des nombreux mystère qu'il résoudrait, il ne laisserait pas partir la plus âgée sans des explications.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Contredit l'aîné. Mais me hais-tu autant que tu le crois ?

Cette soudaine question décontenança un instant la vagabonde, puis son visage s'assombrit encore plus.

\- Me prends pas pour une conne, je suis pas ton frère. Siffla la noiraude en appuyant sa lame qui transperça l'épiderme d'albâtre où une perle de sang y perla. Tu ne me connais plus, j'ai changé.

\- Je suis le seul ici à te connaitre. Sourit le Noiraud. Sa haine à lui est plus intense que la tienne.

Avant qu'Abigaël ne puisse répliquer, Itachi inversa la situation et donc leur position.

Sous la surprise et la rapidité de l'action, la Kunoichi errante lâcha son Katana et ses deux poignets furent plaqués solidement contre le mur de chaque côté de son corps. Celui de l'Uchiwa se colla étroitement au sien pour lui éviter toute manœuvre.

\- Fou lui la paix ! Siffla Naruto en se relevant.

Le blondinet se précipita sur les deux anciens amis pour aider la Vagabonde.

Cependant, il ne put aller bien loin car Kisame se plaça devant lui et le pointa de sa grande épée pour l'empêcher d'avancer, le faisant grogner d'énervement.

\- Je m'en doutais que tu resterais pas tranquille.

\- Barre-toi de mon chemin, le poisson. Cracha le Jinchuriki en serrant les poings, ses yeux jouant entre le rouge et le bleu.

\- Tu es trop faible pour espérer pouvoir tenir tête à ses deux-là. Se moqua ledit poisson.

Abigaël rouvrit les yeux et les plissa en avisant la proximité de l'Uchiwa.

Dès qu'elle croisa son regard écarlate avec les trois Tomoe, leur première rencontre lui revint amèrement en mémoire.

* * *

**Flash-back plusieurs années plus tôt :**

\- Raah, j'y arriverais jamais ça me gonfle ! Râla la jeune Kunoichi de 7 années en plantant un Kunaï rageusement au sol.

Abigaël soupira en avisant ses cibles, les fixant comme si elle pouvait les exploser rien qu'avec son regard noir. Elle n'avait réussi à en toucher aucune à son centre et ça l'enrageait. Il lui manquait quelque chose mais quoi ?

Abigaël ramassa son arc et attrapa une flèche dans son carcan et la positionna à l'emplacement prévu pour elle.

La descendante se mit en position sur le côté, le corps tendu et les yeux plissés de concentration. Abigaël leva son arc bien parallèle à son corps et banda sa corde tout en fermant les yeux. Elle inspira-expira profondément pour faire entièrement le vide dans son esprit et autour d'elle, pensant à rien d'autre qu'à son but.

En rouvrant ses yeux, Abigaël ne faisait plus attention qu'à sa cible et le rond rouge au centre qui semblait la narguer depuis le début de sa séance d'entraînement, elle avait oublié tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Elle s'apprêtait à tout relâcher en sentant que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne…

\- En voilà une surprise. S'éleva soudainement une voix narquoise.

Cette soudaine intervention la fit dévier à peine son arc et de ce fait, quand elle décocha enfin sa flèche, celle-ci se planta bien dans la cible… Mais à l'opposé de l'endroit qu'elle visait et tout à l'extrémité du centre…

Abigaël grogna de mécontentement et s'apprêtait à invectiver en bonne et due forme l'importun qui lui avait fait louper sa cible. Néanmoins, elle se stoppa et se figea net.

Six hommes se trouvaient face à elle et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être là pour faire une joyeuse partie de carte.

\- La descendante du Clan Astres qui s'est perdue loin de chez elle. S'amusa une voix qui n'était pas celle qui lui avait fait louper sa cible

C'était un grand brun avec des yeux verts et des cheveux longs.

\- Dégagez. Siffla la fillette en plissant les yeux tout en resserrant sa main sur son arc.

\- C'est qu'elle a de la hargne la gamine. Rigola un troisième.

Un petit blond aux yeux bleus avec une longue natte sur son épaule droite.

Abigaël se tendit en regardant les six hommes qui étaient visiblement tous des Shinobis. Elle ne pouvait leur donner d'âge, mais elle estima rapidement qu'ils avaient l'âge de son frère donc dans la vingtaine, par conséquent, plus d'expérience et plus fort qu'elle.

Ça sentait pas bon…

\- Ta vie doit valoir de l'or, combien nous filerait ta famille pour te récupérer ? Questionna un grand brun qui devait être très certainement le Chef de la bande.

\- Tsk, vous croyez vraiment que vous allez m'avoir comme ça ? Bande d'abruti. Ricana Abigaël.

Mais malgré sa provocation, elle était très loin d'être confiante et elle devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier.

\- Cette insolence est bien digne de ton Clan. Sourit le Chef avec une certaine admiration. Malheureusement pour toi, on va te faire payer ton impertinence. Siffla le grand brun, perdant sa 'joie'. Akira.

Ledit Akira, un grand roux bien bâti et aux yeux verts, qui pourrait presque faire jalousait son cousin, se précipita sur elle mais la fillette l'esquiva aisément en sautant sur le côté.

Abigaël se saisit d'une flèche dans son carcan et elle lui planta avec facilité dans sa jambe droite, qui le fit jurer sous la douleur.

\- Sale petite garce. Grogna l'homme roux en s'arrachant la flèche de la jambe.

\- Tu es trop lent mon vieux. Provoqua la fillette avec un sourire narquois et supérieur.

\- Je vais te le faire payer petite peste. Grogna le brigand en se jetant de nouveau sur elle en sortant un Kunaï.

Abigaël se recula et trébucha soudainement sur une branche qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle se protégea rapidement avec son arc pour éviter d'être éborgné par l'arme de son opposant. Arme qui se planta dans le bois du manche à la place de son œil.

Très vivement, la descendante attrapa une seconde flèche et la plaça dans son encoche. Sans perdre une seconde, elle la décocha mais malheureusement, le Shinobi était plus rapide qu'elle le pensait et il évita la flèche, cependant, celle-ci lui fit tout de même une éraflure sur sa joue gauche.

Akira se recula et se frôla la joue. Il leva sa main au niveau de ses yeux et il les écarquilla en voyant du sang maculait ses doigts. Son sang.

Le roux regarda la fillette et ses yeux se noircirent dangereusement et ses poings se serrèrent à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

\- Bah alors Akira, tu te fais mettre la honte par une gosse ? Rigola son coéquipier à la natte blonde, se foutant ouvertement de lui et qui n'était pas sur le point de l'aider.

\- Ta gueule, Masako. Siffla le blond en le fusillant de ses yeux. Toi, je vais te crever !

\- Tu n'as plus le temps, tu es déjà mort. Ricana sombrement la jeune fille en lui tirant une flèche qui fit mouche, dans ses côtes.

\- Il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour… Commença le Shinobi avant de se stopper net. Qu'est-ce que…

Akira ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se produire. Tout tourna subitement autour de lui.

Sa vision se troubla et sa jambe droite s'engourdit soudainement, l'empêchant de rester debout et le forçant à tomber à genoux.

Akira retira la flèche de ses côtes et remonta son haut et eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant sa peau être rouge et gonflée autour de la plaie. Ce qui le fit blêmir, ce fut son épiderme qui commençait déjà à se nécroser et à devenir anormalement bleu.

Akira s'essuya le front qui perlait de sueur. Il avait tout aussi froid que chaud et des sueurs froides le prirent dans tout son corps. Il ouvrit la bouche mais tout ce qui put en sortir était ce qui était dans son estomac.

Le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à chaque respiration, ses muscles le faisaient atrocement souffrir, il avait l'impression qu'on les étirait et les tordait dans tous les sens. Son cœur battait incroyablement vite, beaucoup trop vite, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique d'un moment à l'autre.

Ses amis le regardaient sans rien comprendre, choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Akira ne pouvait être dans un tel état après seulement deux flèches. Ce dernier tomba brutalement face au sol en se tenant l'abdomen.

\- Qu'es… ce… Que tu… M'as… Fait… ? Respira difficilement ledit Akira, en vomissant de nouveau.

\- Est-ce que vous aimez les Scorpions ?

Abigaël leur dédia un superbe sourire innocent en montrant toutes ses dents. Akira écarquilla les yeux, devenu de plus en plus vitreux. Il comprit la fatalité de son sort et il maudit cette garce.

\- Pardon ? Siffla Masako qui s'était rapproché de son coéquipier, toute moquerie envolée. Donne-lui l'antidote. Ordonna celui-ci en plissant dangereusement les yeux et tendant sa main.

\- J'en ai pas. Avoua la fillette en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Quiconque se sert de poison ne peut prendre le risque de pas avoir d'antidote au cas où qu'il se blesse lui-même. Intervient un homme brun avec des cheveux en pic qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis le début.

\- C'est l'une de mes particularités. Démonta la jeune Kunoichi. Je passe ma vie entouré de Scorpion, je suis totalement immunisé contre leur venin, , vous pouvez vous dire que ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

\- C'est du bluff, on va te le prendre cet antidote. Siffla Masako en sortant une longue dague de derrière son dos.

\- Je ne blague pas, de toute façon, si j'en avais un, il ne vous servirait à rien, votre ami est mort. Les informa Abigaël en indiquant Akira d'un signe de tête.

Les Vagabonds regardèrent leur coéquipier qui était effectivement sans aucun souffle de vie, la peau légèrement bleu et les yeux totalement vide.

Les brigands se mirent dans une colère noire et se promirent de le faire amèrement regretter à la gamine. Gamine qui avait profité qu'ils avaient le dos tourné pour se faire la malle. Ce qui les enragea davantage et ils se mirent immédiatement à sa poursuite.

Abigaël accéléra le pas en sentant les chakras des Vagabonds qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Malheureusement pour elle, ils étaient beaucoup plus rapides et ils auraient tant fait de la rattraper si elle n'accélérait pas davantage.

Ce ne fut pas son jour du chance car dès qu'elle posa un pied sur une branche, celle-ci céda immédiatement sous son poids.

La fillette tenta tant bien que mal de se reprendre, mais quand la malchance nous tenait depuis le début de la journée… Elle mit trop de poids sur sa jambe droite à son atterrissage et elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit sa cheville craquer sinistrement, un sifflement de douleur franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle percuta brutalement le sol.

Néanmoins, elle se releva car elle ne pouvait perdre plus de temps, mais sa jambe droite la lança terriblement et elle s'écroula sous le second pic de douleur qui la traversa.

\- Merde, c'est pas le moment. Grogna-t-elle en se relevant difficilement et elle s'appuya sur son arc, faisant attention à ne pas forcer sur sa cheville blessée.

Abigaël n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'elle fut encerclée par les vagabonds, qui avait l'air plus que furieux.

\- Petite salope, tu vas regretter la mort de mon frère. Cracha le cinquième Vagabond.

\- Tu as raison, Katino. On va bien s'amuser. Ricana sombrement Masako en faisant craquer ses poings. Tu vas regretter de pas être rester dans les jupes de ta mère.

Katino s'approcha et Abigaël se recula d'un pas, réfléchissant à vive allure sur le comment elle allait pouvoir se tirer de cette situation.

Ils restaient quand même cinq hommes contre une fillette, elle n'avait presque plus de flèche et elle était blessée… Rien ne jouait en sa faveur.

Katino fut rapidement devant elle et assez proche pour l'attraper… Mais dès qu'il s'apprêtait à l'empoigner, il sauta soudainement en arrière alors qu'un Shuriken s'apprêtait à lui traverser la main. Shuriken qui se planta juste devant la plus jeune des présents, qui se recula d'un pas.

Les cinq Vagabonds et la descendante levèrent les yeux pour tomber sur un jeune garçon, posté au milieu d'une grosse branche et qui devait à peine être plus âgée que la fillette. Ils ne lui donnaient même pas une dizaine d'année.

Ce qui retinrent le plus leur attention, ce fut le bandeau qui entourait son front.

\- Shinobis de Konoha, il ne manquait plus que ça. Siffla Masako.

\- Attends une seconde. Sourit Masaomi. C'est une deuxième belle brochette que nous avons là, ce gamin est Uchiwa Itachi.

Abigaël écarquilla les yeux de surprise à ce nom dont où lui avait tant vanté les mérites.

Nombre de fille qu'elle croisait bavait presque en parlant de l'Héritier de Fugaku Uchiwa, la famille qui possédait les puissantes pupilles qu'étaient les Sharingans. Cette famille qui était tout aussi craint et respecté par leurs compères à cause de leur intelligence et de leur puissance.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne savait toujours pas, son jumeau les haïssait. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où qu'elle lui avait posé la question. Son aîné de cinq minutes restait toujours très vague et changer systématiquement de sujet.

La cadette avait alors abandonné. Ou plutôt, elle n'insistait jamais plus vu qu'il lui proposait instantanément de s'entraîner ensemble avec leur cousin et leur Nii-san.

\- Combien donnerait ta famille pour te récupérer ? Questionna Katino avec un sourire qu'Abigaël qualifierait de pervers.

\- Miss Abigaël, votre père a demandé de l'aide à Konoha pour vous retrouver. Annonça Itachi en ignorant délibérément les autres Shinobi et fixant Abigaël avec douceur, la rassurant.

Par contre, le fait énoncé la fit pâlir et difficilement déglutir…

Pour que son père en vienne à demander de l'aide à Konoha, c'était qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade d'avoir filer à l'anglaise. Encore.

De plus, les étoiles qui commençaient à faire leur apparition lui signifiait qu'il était plus tard qu'elle ne le croyait.

\- Hey gamin, fais pas comme si on existait pas. Grogna Masako en allant retirer le Shuriken, forçant Abigaël à se reculer et faisant regarder l'Uchiwa dans leur direction.

\- Rentrez chez vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait et je jetterais l'éponge sur le fait que vous vous en êtes prise à une enfant. Prévint sérieusement l'Uchiwa en sautant de son perchoir pour se retrouver devant Abigaël.

\- Je savais pas que les Uchiwa pouvait être drôle. Rigola Katino à gorge déployé.

\- Vous deux, vous valez de l'or. Ricana Masaomi. Alors restez tranquille et _on_ ne vous fera aucun mal.

\- Parles pour toi, cette peste a tué mon frère. Siffla Katino, se faisant passer sans problème pour un lunatique extrême, en dardant la fillette d'un regard noir.

Itachi fut surpris et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la descendante derrière lui. Qui esquissa un sourire de fierté qui énerva davantage le roux à la queue de cheval haute.

La suite se passa si rapidement qu'Abigaël ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Katino s'était jeté sur elle et la minute, ou plutôt la seconde d'après, les Vagabonds étaient déjà tous à terre, plus aucun un souffle de vie ne les animant.

Abigaël releva les yeux pour regarder cet Itachi Uchiwa qui se trouvait au milieu des cadavres. Le plus surprenant était qu'il était aussi impeccable qu'à son arrivée in-extrémis, pas une seule égratignure, aucune goutte de sang sur lui, à l'exception de sur ses dagues qui étaient la seule preuve que c'était lui le responsable du carnage devant ses yeux.

\- Allons-y, Miss Abigaël. Sourit Itachi en s'approchant doucement de la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi je te suivrais ? Se méfia Abigaël en se reculant. C'est pas parce que tu es un Shinobi de Konoha que c'est une raison suffisante pour que je te fasse confiance. Ajouta-t-elle en se reculant encore, le forçant à s'arrêter dans sa marche.

Le père de la noiraude l'avait prévenu que cela allait être compliqué avec son enfant. Il était tout de même étonné de la méfiance de la descendante, mais après s'être fait attaquer, il la trouverait vraiment inconsciente et naïve qu'elle le suive juste parce qu'il avait énoncé son paternel.

Pour ne pas brusquer et faire fuir la petite, il sortit lentement un parchemin de sa veste et lui tendit.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils en regardant suspicieusement le rouleau, puis le visage de l'Uchiwa qui avait un petit sourire en coin qu'il voulait rassurant.

\- Votre père m'a donné ceci, il m'a dit que vous sauriez comment le desceller. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce et sincère.

Abigaël hésita un instant puis l'attrapa.

Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa une de ses flèches et se piqua le bout de l'index avec. Elle murmura quelque chose que l'Uchiwa ne comprit pas et qui n'était pas dans sa langue natale.

Ensuite, elle posa son doigt légèrement ensanglanté sur le papier qui s'entoura d'un chakra bleu et la seconde d'après, le parchemin était déroulé.

La descendante Astres le lut et blêmit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et elle passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure de jais, qui était à moitié défait de son élastique, elle le fit sauter et sa chevelure tomba en cascade de boucle dans son dos.

\- C'est bon, je te crois. Grogna-t-elle en brûlant le parchemin.

Itachi eut un petit rire face à la moue boudeuse de la jeune Kunoichi, qui le fusilla de ses yeux ténèbres. Il se stoppa et roula des yeux face au caractère trempée et bornée d'Abigaël.

\- Allez, petite princesse, en route, cela va bientôt faire entièrement nuit et ces bois ne sont pas très recommandable à cette heure-ci. Annonça Itachi.

L'Uchiwa leva les yeux pour fixer le ciel qui était devenu presque noir, laissant brillait clairement les étoiles et la lune. Un ricanement moqueur le fit rebaisser la tête et il leva un sourcil à son sourire tout aussi narquois.

\- Qui aurais cru que le grand Itachi Uchiwa aurait peur du grand méchant loup. Railla la descendante Astres. Je connais ces bois comme ma poche, tous les moindres recoins n'ont aucun secret pour moi. Ils sont beaucoup moins dangereux que vous pauvre peureux le croyait.

\- En attendant, votre père s'inquiète pour vous. Rappela l'Uchiwa.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par la répartie de la plus jeune, malgré sa contrariété de se faire insulter de peureux par une fillette de 7 ans. Fillette qui grimaça à ce détail qu'elle avait presqu'oublié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Abigaël en le voyant s'accroupir devant elle.

\- Tu es blessé. Rappela l'Uchiwa et elle grogna à ce rappel, ce qui le fit sourire. _Un vrai petit animal cette enfant._ De ce fait, tu nous ralentiras et ta famille continueras à s'inquiéter.

\- Je peux très bien marcher. Refusa-t-elle en faisant un pas pour le contourner…

Cependant, sa cheville ne fut aucunement d'accord et la douleur revint encore plus intensément et se lança dans toute sa jambe droite, la faisant lâcher son équilibre, cette traitresse.

Abigaël ferma les yeux en attendant la douleur habituelle d'une chute. Néanmoins, elle tomba sur une surface ferme et chaude. Ce qui contrastait avec l'habituelle dureté et la froideur du sol.

La fillette rouvrit les yeux qui tombèrent immédiatement sur une chevelure ébène, qui recouvrait des épaules.

\- C'est ce que je vois. Se moqua gentiment Itachi.

Avant qu'Abigaël ne puisse répliquer cinglement quoi que ce soit, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée du sol comme si elle ne pesait rien, et qu'une paire de main se posa sous ses cuisses pour la maintenir, et pour ne pas qu'elle bascule en arrière et ne se fasse encore plus mal.

\- T'as pas le droit. Râla la fillette qui dut s'accrocher au cou du plus âgé lorsqu'il sauta agilement sur une branche et commença une course rapide.

\- Ton père ne m'en tiendra aucunement rigueur, surtout en te ramenant en un seul morceau. Répliqua l'Uchiwa en accélérant le pas.

Abigaël grommela dans sa barbe imaginaire mais se laissa transporter, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter. Et puis, elle était étrangement bien là.

Elle se sentait libre en sentant le vent frais qui lui fouettait doucement le visage, et l'odeur du bois qui lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. Elle adorait tellement cette odeur de liberté et être loin des responsabilités du à son rang.

Son corps se détendit progressivement au fur et à mesure de leur avancée dans cette étendue verte et marron. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher, et son corps se laissa reposer entièrement sur le jeune Uchiwa.

Ce dernier sentit le poids de la fillette se faire un peu plus lourd dans son dos. Itachi resserra sa prise pour mieux la caller sur son dos, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher sa cheville pour éviter de lui faire mal.

Abigaël plongea son visage dans le cou pâle en enroulant doucement son cou de ses bras fins. La descendante s'endormit sous son odeur de menthe boisée et son aura apaisante et rassurante.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Itachi, le même qu'il avait eu en posant la première fois son regard sur son Otōto.

* * *

**Voili, voilou, court chapitre mais cela changera aux prochains ;-)**

**Je fais de mon mieux pour respecter le caractère des personnages et je m'excuse s'ils peuvent paraître OCC pour vous. **

**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se trouvent dans mon chapitre, je me relis énormément mais des fautes passent toujours à travers malheureusement...**

**Si vous le désirez, je ferais en sorte de rajouter des évènements que vous espérez voir ou des personnages quels qu'ils soient, même s'ils sont sortis de votre imagination :-) J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, Passable ?**

**Naruto aura-t-il les réponses qui le tiraillent concernant la descendante ?**

**L'aperçu du passé d'Abigael ? La rencontre entre Itachi et Abigaël ? Qu'a bien-t-il pu vraiment se passer entre Abigaël et Itachi ?**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, vos impressions et vos suppositions ^^ **

**Passez une bonne journée et à bientôt, j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	8. Liens brisés

**Bonjour, bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follow et favoris ^^**

**Que ce soit pour cette histoire ou pour ''Liens'' et ''Lien-bonus'' ^^**

**Je suis navré pour ce long retard. Mes deux autres fictions sur Naruto me prennent tous mon temps ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Léger crossover avec les personnages d'un autre animé que vous découvrirez un peu plus tard :-)**

**Pairing:**** Pas de pairing de prévu, mais cela peut toujours changer, dites-le-moi si vous voudriez en voir un en particulier et j'examinerais avec attention votre proposition ^^**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être Lemon, je vous avertirais si c'est le cas :-)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :-)**

* * *

Le silence lourd qui envahissait toujours le couloir de l'Hôtel leur semblait interminable alors que les deux anciens meilleurs amis se fixaient sans bouger le moindre cil, aussi silencieux que des statuts de marbre.

Naruto serra les poings en voyant les yeux d'Abigaël être de plus en plus vitreux, presque blanc alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans ceux écarlate du plus âgé. Il reposa son regard sur le coéquipier du noiraud qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux avec ce sourire en coin si agaçant, dont il mourrait d'envie d'arracher.

Être incapable d'aider la jeune femme alors qu'elle venait de le sauver à l'instant, le mettait hors de lui. Il se sentait inutile et faible, même face à Gaara, il ne s'était pas senti aussi impuissant.

Le blond décida de ne plus rester les bras croisés, et de tenter par tous les moyens de tirer Abigaël des griffes de ce meurtrier.

Le Jinchuriki fit un pas en arrière en faisant son mudras pour invoquer un de ses clones. Cependant, Kisame, qui était attentif aux moindres de ses gestes depuis leur rencontre, leva Same-hada et l'empêcha de faire sa technique fétiche en la balançant en avant sur lui, le faisant reculer d'un bond.

\- Arrête-ça.

Naruto et Kisame sursautèrent presque à la voix glaciale d'Abigaël. Ils se retournèrent pour la voir tenter de se dégager, mais en vain.

\- C'est pour cela que tu ne peux me tuer, car tu ne me hais pas. Rétorqua la voix neutre de l'Uchiwa. Pas complètement.

\- Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi, Uchiwa. Tu _les_ as assassinés et jamais, je ne pourrais te le pardonner. Cracha Abigaël de sa voix la plus polaire qu'elle possédait.

Un chakra rouge ardent se dégagea de son corps et tous purent sentir la haine et le dégoût qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui ne fut en aucun cas surpris du débordement de chakra de son ancienne coéquipière, semblant même fascinait et habitué.

\- Très intéressant. Murmura Kisame en levant un sourcil.

Quant à Naruto, il était subjugué par la puissance qui se dégageait de la Kunoichi errante. Il ne pouvait mettre de mot sur cette sensation qui parcourait son être. Ce sentiment de malaise qui l'étreignit, mais qui n'empêchait en rien cette confiance qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Cette confiance qui faisait que son chakra raisonnait instinctivement au sien, que son corps se détendait malgré la menace bien présente et dangereuse.

Il sentait même que le démon en lui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, restait totalement inactif et silencieux, ne l'opprimant pas de son chakra démoniaque pour qu'il lui laisse enfin et définitivement le contrôle de son corps et son esprit.

\- _Qui est-elle vraiment ?_

Abigaël n'avait aucune conscience de l'aura et du chakra qu'elle dégageait. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience, c'était le corps de l'Uchiwa qui s'était tendu imperceptiblement. Fait qu'elle n'aurait pu faire vraiment attention s'il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant, c'était la haine et le mépris qu'elle éprouvait à ce ton si condescendant et ce regard si confiant. Elle pouvait amèrement voir qu'il croyait toujours autant la connaître, mais surtout, il la sous-estimait.

Les souvenirs de son passé, de _leur_ passé, lui faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et c'était hors de question de se laisser replonger dans ses souvenirs révolus, et qui lui laissait un goût âcre dans la bouche.

Elle n'était plus la gamine irréfléchi et naïve qu'il avait connue. L'admiration, la confiance et l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui avait laissé la place à l'amertume, la haine et la honte. Elle le détestait comme jamais, elle n'avait détesté personne.

Il allait regretter de l'avoir trahi et détruite.

Elle ne le laisserait plus jamais lui enlever des personnes qui comptaient pour elle.

\- Je sais. Sourit Itachi en se penchant jusqu'à son oreille, la crispant et augmentant son chakra… Mais sache que…

Naruto et Kisame froncèrent les sourcils alors que la voix d'Itachi s'était estompé progressivement à mesure de ses paroles.

À mesure de celles-ci, Abigaël écarquilla les yeux et c'est la première fois que le Jinchuriki put voir autre chose que de l'indifférence ou de la rancœur dans ses prunelles obsidiennes. Le choc sur son visage le fit se tendre, n'aimant pas ce soudain changement d'expression chez la vagabonde, ni son souffle qui se fit plus rapide.

Itachi éloigna son visage sans pour autant la lâcher et la noiraude releva son regard sur le plus vieux. Tentant de déceler le vrai du faux dans ce qu'il lui avait révélé, et qui changeait bien des choses si cela s'avérait la vérité.

Après quelques instant dans un silence religieux, Abigaël fronça les sourcils en plissant les yeux.

\- Cela fait longtemps. Coupa soudainement Itachi sans lâcher Abigaël des yeux, alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à parler.

Kisame et Naruto regardèrent derrière les deux anciens coéquipiers pour découvrir un Sasuke à bout de souffle, fixant furieusement son aîné. Ses yeux noirs devinrent rapidement haineux en prenant conscience que l'assassin de son clan était bel et bien devant lui. Ses Sharingans s'activèrent sous les ressentiments qui l'envahirent face à cette personne qui avait détruit sa vie.

\- Ce gamin a des Sharingans et il te ressemble énormément, Itachi-san. Constata rapidement Kisame en abaissant son épée.

\- C'est mon Otōto. Révéla le Nukenin sans une once d'émotion.

\- Je croyais que tu les avais tous éliminés. Sourit à Kisame en levant un sourcil et assombrissant Abigaël.

\- Uchiwa Itachi. J'attends ce jour depuis des années. Je vais enfin te tuer. Cracha Sasuke, confirmant ce qu'avait deviné Naruto.

Itachi se détourna enfin du regard d'Abigaël pour regarder son jeune frère, dont des éclairs crépitèrent autour de sa main droite. Les souvenirs affluant dans leurs deux esprits, surtout dans celui du plus jeune qui ne pouvait réprimer l'image de ses parents assassinés et de son aîné derrière eux, son poignard recouvert de leur sang. Sang qui s'écoulait le long de la lame meurtrière pour imprégner le tapis, goutte par goutte. Ni de tous les corps sans vie de ses proches à tous les coins de rue.

\- Tu avais raison. Je ne connais maintenant que le ressentiment et la haine. Siffla le noiraud d'une voix sombre. Je n'ai vécu que pour ça, pour te détruire de mes mains.

Le chakra et les éclairs s'intensifièrent, éclairant le couloir d'une intense lueur bleutée. Cette lueur et le son si caractéristique du Chidori détournèrent les yeux d'Abigaël de son ex meilleur-ami, pour les fixer sur le jeune Uchiwa.

Kakashi était vraiment inconscient d'avoir appris une telle technique à cette boule de haine pure. Elle ne le connaissait pas aussi négligent et irréfléchi.

Sasuke se précipita sur son aîné, tout en laissant une longue traîné détruite sur le mur à son passage. Le jeune garçon était prêt à tout pour parvenir enfin à ses fins, quitte à en mourir, il en finirait avec cette assassin.

Arrivé assez proche, il balança son attaque pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce meurtrier.

Itachi plissa légèrement les yeux. Une explosion retentit dans le couloir de l'hôtel et la poussière envahit le passage, faisant fermer les yeux à Naruto et Kisame, qui grognèrent de concert alors qu'ils avaient simplement pu voir Sasuke envoyer l'attaque contre son frère.

Cela sembla durée une éternité avant que la poussière ne retombe progressivement et que le souffle de l'explosion ne se calme.

Naruto plissa les yeux alors qu'il put apercevoir deux silhouettes à travers la poussière, puis en tournant son regard, il discerna que l'attaque avait désintégré un pan du mur, laissant un trou béant dans le bâtiment. Il espérait que son rival et Abigaël allait bien et que l'attaque fatal de son coéquipier avait réussi, bien qu'il ne voulait pas que Sasuke ne tue quelqu'un.

Kisame retira son bras de ses yeux. Pas vraiment inquiet pour son coéquipier mais se demandant vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Il était frustré de ne toujours rien voir à travers la poussière dans le couloir.

Sasuke sourit mesquinement, certain d'avoir réussi à toucher son frère, mais il déchanta très vite quand l'adrénaline diminua et qu'il sentit une poigne autour de son poignet. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il vit Itachi, bien droit sur ses jambes et sans aucun égratignures… Il tourna son regard sur la seconde personne…

Aucun des présents n'auraient pu prédire cela et encore moins les deux frères. Cela s'était passé si vite qu'ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

Abigaël s'était dégagée de la prise de l'ancien Anbu et s'était placé devant Itachi pour dévier le Chidori de Sasuke sans aucune difficulté, lui attrapant simplement le poignet.

Naruto était abasourdi alors que Kisame fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient perdus par l'action de la jeune femme.

Pourquoi avait-elle protégé un de ses ennemis ? Quelqu'un qu'elle disait haire plus que tout ?

Itachi regardait le dos d'Abigaël sans expression particulière, puis son jeune frère par-dessus son épaule.

Le jeune Uchiwa se reprit et plissa dangereusement les yeux en fusillant la jeune femme de son Dôjutsu.

\- Écarte-toi de mon chemin. Siffla-il entre ses dents, les yeux encore plus haineux mais dirigés vers Abigaël.

\- Tu crois faire le poids avec une si faible maîtrise ? Une technique aussi puissante de base soit-elle, ne vaut rien si un faible l'utilise aussi médiocrement. Affirma la Kunoichi sans prendre de gant.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Répliqua venimeusement le cadet Uchiwa. Dégagez ! Ordonna froidement le plus jeune.

Sasuke tira violemment son poignet pour se dégager, faisant lâcher prise à la Vagabonde qui ne le retenait pas vraiment.

Itachi fit un pas en avant, ce que sentit immédiatement Abigaël.

La vagabonde réagit au quart de tour. Elle passa son pied sous le manche de son Katana à ses pieds et le souleva pour se l'envoyer dans sa main droite. Dès le manche entre ses mains, elle se retourna aussi vive qu'un serpent et le Nukenin fit un saut en arrière pour ne pas être touché par la lame. Ses pupilles tournoyèrent rapidement et se métamorphosèrent en forme de Shurikens à trois piques noir.

\- N'oublie pas avec qui tu t'entraînais. Siffla Abigaël en reprenant son expression haineuse. J'ai subi trop de fois tes Sharingans pour que ça ait un quelconque effet sur moi aujourd'hui. Et je suis immunisé contre tes mensonges. Cracha-t-elle en refusant de croire ses paroles d'un peu plus tôt.

Itachi étira ses lèvres dans un sourire, amusé. Puis à une vitesse que ne put suivre les présents, il se posta face à Abigaël, qui resserra sa poigne sur son arme en levant la tête, le défiant sans ciller.

\- Même si c'est le cas, tu ne peux rien faire aujourd'hui.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts. Menaça sérieusement la noiraude.

\- Tu es bien la seule que je ne prendrais pas le risque de sous-estimer. Avoua Itachi.

Cette confession énerva non seulement Abigaël, qui se retint difficilement de rouvrir les hostilités, mais aussi Sasuke.

Ce dernier se sentait beaucoup trop ignoré par les deux puissants Shinobis qui se faisaient fièrement face, et qui semblait l'avoir oublié. Les mots d'Itachi furent comme un poignard en plein cœur. Il ne s'était pas autant entraîné pour entendre qu'il n'était même pas assez fort pour inquiéter son meurtrier d'aîné, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- Mais tu n'es pas entièrement remise, pas vrai ? Le sortit la voix d'Itachi.

Pour prouver ses dires, le Nukenin lui administra un coup de poing dans le ventre, exactement là où se trouvait sa blessure la plus importante qu'Hidan lui avait fait, et qui avait bien failli lui couter la vie. Et bien qu'Itachi avait à peine mis de la force, la douleur qu'elle ressenti la fit émettre un sifflement de douleur qui la fit s'écrouler sur un genou, la faisant lâcher son katana à ses côtés.

\- Abigaël ! S'écria Naruto en faisant un pas.

\- Reste où t'es. Somma froidement celle-ci, le stoppant net alors qu'il serra les poings.

Abigaël déposa sa main sur sa blessure en soufflant pour atténuer la douleur qui la tirait. La vagabonde retint une grimace en sentant se remettre à s'écouler son sang sous sa veste, et elle serra les dents en relevant le regard.

Itachi posa un genou à terre pour se retrouver à la hauteur du visage de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est même pas intéressant, même mon petit frère est plus fort que toi à l'heure actuelle. Souffla Itachi à quelques centimètre de ses lèvres.

Ledit petit-frère se réveilla de sa léthargie dû au geste qui avait mis à terre la vagabonde aussi facilement, la phrase de son aîné le fit de nouveau générer son chidori et il se précipita sans réfléchir sur son aîné.

Itachi se releva et tout comme Abigaël, il arrêta facilement sa main et serra le poignet de son cadet, le faisant grimacer sous la douleur de l'emprise.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se défendre, Itachi lui empoigna le coup et lui administra un violent coup de genou dans le ventre, faisant émettre un cri de douleur au plus jeune qui se pencha en avant sous la souffrance. Du sang s'écoula sur son menton et son corps se mit à violemment trembler.

Un second coup au ventre l'envoya violemment frapper le mur à l'autre bout du couloir, le fissurant de la forme de son corps. Sasuke s'écroula à genou et cracha une gerbe de sang en se tenant son ventre douloureux, la respiration forte et haletante.

Naruto était effaré de la violence dont faisait preuve l'aîné des Uchiwa envers son cadet. Comment pouvait-il faire subir ça à un membre de sa propre famille, sans sourciller, sans regretter ? Son petit-frère. Le dernier de son clan. Il n'était pas censé l'aider ? Le protéger ?

L'Uzumaki était tout autant choqué par le sourire amusé de Kisame et la non-réactivité d'Abigaël, qui regardait la scène sans être surprise, comme si c'était rien…

\- Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Informa Itachi en tournant le dos à son cadet, sortant Naruto de ses pensées.

\- Ne te… Fou pas… De moi. Haleta Sasuke en se relevant difficilement. J'ai vécu que pour ce jour où je te ferais payer.

\- Tu es trop faible. Annonça Itachi, sans émotion, en se retournant qu'à moitié, plongeant son regard écarlate dans celui haineux qui lui ressemblait tant.

Naruto refusait de rester en place une seconde de plus. Il effectua un mudras et le chakra vif et brûlant de Kyûbi l'enveloppa dans la seconde d'après, tournant tous les regards sur lui. Le Jinchuriki ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et vidant son esprit pour pouvoir effectuer l'invocation que le Sannin lui avait enseigner.

Cependant, Kisame ne le laissa toujours pas faire et utilisa Same-hada pour bloquer son chakra, figeant le blondinet qui ne comprenait pas et qui retenta sa technique, en vain.

Kisame ricana machiavéliquement et avec amusement tout en faisant un pas en direction du Jinchuriki de Konoha.

Abigaël attrapa son Katana et se releva lentement en retenant une grimace sous la vive douleur qui l'étirait au niveau de son ventre. Sa blessure était rouverte et sa tête lui tourna et sa vision se troubla à cause de la perte progressive de son sang.

\- Fini de jouer maintenant. Soupira Kisame en posant son épée en travers de ses épaules. Tu vas venir avec nous maintenant, et je vais commencer par te briser les jambes. Sourit sadiquement l'homme-requin en soulevant son arme.

La Kunoichi fit un pas mais la douleur lui tordit les entrailles et elle retomba à genou. Elle grogna et se maudit intérieurement de sa faiblesse et encore plus, Hidan.

Kisame se retourna un instant sur elle et lui sourit, moqueur et supérieur. Elle s'assombrit et le menaça de son regard sombre.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur toi, je suis vraiment déçu. Avoua-t-il, sincère.

L'homme-requin retourna son attention sur le blondinet qui était statufié, et abattit son arme, mettant sa menace à exécution mais une fois n'est pas coutume, il fut stoppé par une soudaine apparition d'un nuage de fumée entre le blondinet et lui.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils alors que l'entrechoquement de deux lames avait raisonné dans le couloir.

Un soupir profond et dépité franchit les lèvres de la descendante Scorpio, alors que Jiraya fit son apparition juste derrière Naruto. La fumé finit de se dissiper lentement, laissant apparaître un gros crapaud qui avait stoppé l'épée du membre de l'Akatsuki.

Comme à son accoutumé, Jiraya fit son célèbre speech avec son grand sourire idiot aux lèvres et qui désespéra tout le monde, et qui énerva Naruto qui ne perdit pas de temps à incendier l'ermite pas net de ne penser qu'à s'amuser, surtout quand leur ennemi était aussi proche d'eux.

Abigaël détourna rapidement son attention du duo pour poser ses yeux sur Itachi, puis sur Sasuke qui essuya rageusement le sang sur sa bouche. Le cadet Uchiwa se retint au mur et fixa le dos de son aîné, qui l'ignorait superbement, faisant davantage bouillir son sang dans ses veines et augmenter sa haine, jusqu'au plus profond de son corps et de son âme.

\- Itachi ! Cracha froidement le plus jeune, faisant tourner le visage de l'appelé par-dessus son épaule.

L'Uchiwa se retourna complètement pour faire entièrement face à son cadet. Ce dernier s'éloigna du mur et vacilla en s'approchant de son aîné, les jambes tremblantes.

Itachi frappa de nouveau Sasuke en plein estomac et empoigna son cou en le plaquant brutalement contre le mur.

Tous les regards des Shinobis présents convergèrent sur les deux frères.

Itachi plongea de nouveau Sasuke dans son Genjutsu, calmant immédiatement Sasuke. Extérieurement car intérieurement, c'était tout autre.

Itachi lui faisant revivre encore et encore le massacre de son clan. Les Sharingans du cadet se désactivèrent immédiatement et ses yeux devinrent entièrement vide et le corps sans vie, les bras ballant le long de son corps.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla Naruto en se précipitant pour aider son meilleur ami.

Mais alors qu'il arriva près d'Abigaël, celle-ci attrapa de nouveau son katana et le mit en travers de sa route, retenant difficilement une grimace de douleur à sa blessure qui s'étira, l'arrêtant dans sa course.

\- Laisse-moi, passer ! Grogna Naruto, mais il fut totalement ignoré par la vagabonde.

Jiraya décida d'intervenir et effectua rapidement des signes. Tout Le couloir se transforma soudainement en gélatine rose, ce qui intrigua les Shinobis.

\- Ninpô : Dans l'estomac du crapaud.

Abigaël se releva difficilement et se plaça à côté de Naruto et de profil pour garder un œil sur les deux Nukenins.

Sasuke fut soudainement enfoui dans la gélatine, ce qui força Itachi à lâcher son étreinte, ses sourcils se fronçant un instant avant de reprendre un air imperturbable. La même chose se produisit avec Kisame qui sentit ses pieds se faire aspirer par la technique, le faisant grogner d'agacement.

\- Vous allez mourir ici. Déclara Jiraya. Vous êtes des criminels et c'est le sort qui vous est réservé. Vous êtes dans l'estomac du crapaud du Mont Myôboku, il est impossible d'en sortir sans que je ne l'ai décidé.

Itachi ferma un instant les yeux, puis se retourna pour les plonger directement dans ceux d'Abigaël qui se plaça instantanément devant le Jinchuriki, sa main se resserrant sur le manche de son katana et le regard brillant de haine.

\- On se reverra bientôt, Bi'. Avertit sombrement l'Uchiwa.

Abigaël se raidit instantanément. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle sentit un pincement à ce surnom que lui seul lui donnait lors de leur jeunesse… Un surnom qui voulait tant dire…

\- On y va, Kisame.

Itachi se précipita dans le couloir à sa gauche.

L'homme-requin ne perdit pas de temps et se détacha de l'emprise de la technique de l'Ermite grâce à Same-hada, et suivit son coéquipier en passant devant Abigaël et Naruto, n'oubliant pas de leur lancer un regard qui voulait tout dire.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais sortir, vous êtes condamnés. Sourit Jiraya en amplifiant la puissance de son attaque.

Abigaël soupira et posa un genou à terre sous la soudaine douleur qui l'avait reprise, émettant une plainte de souffrance. Naruto s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Abigaël, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le blond en se plaçant face à elle.

Abigaël n'eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'écroula, inconsciente.

* * *

**Du côté des Nukenins :**

\- Pourquoi fuyons-nous ? Je sais bien que Jiraya est un des trois Sannins Légendaire, mais même venant de toi… Ne comprit pas Kisame en jetant un coup d'œil à Itachi. À moins qu'il y ait un rapport avec Abigaël Scorpio et ce que tu lui as murmuré.

Kisame ralentit inconsciemment l'allure en regardant son coéquipier avec insistance. Il ne voulait pas insinuer quoi que ce soit, mais il était vraiment intrigué par le retrait de l'Uchiwa.

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour récupérer Uzumaki Naruto. Déclara l'Uchiwa en gardant un ton neutre. Vaut mieux attendre qu'il soit moins protégé. Quant à Abigaël… C'est un secret entre nous qu'elle ne veut absolument pas qu'il soit révélé au grand jour. Avoua vaguement le noiraud, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Une chose qui nous sera bénéfique. Je dois aussi me reposer, je l'avoue. J'ai beaucoup trop abusé de mes yeux ces derniers jours. Soupira Itachi, exténué.

Kisame se tut en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres réponse, mais il avait confiance en son coéquipier.

* * *

**Voili, voilou, très court chapitre mais cela changera aux prochains, il faut que je me remette dans le bain avec cette histoire ;-)**

**Je fais de mon mieux pour respecter le caractère des personnages et je m'excuse s'ils peuvent paraître OCC pour vous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se trouvent dans mon chapitre, je me relis mais des fautes passent toujours à travers malheureusement...**

**Si vous le désirez, je ferais en sorte de rajouter des évènements que vous espérez voir ou des personnages quels qu'ils soient, même s'ils sont sortis de votre imagination :-) J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, Passable ?**

**Qu'a pu bien dire Itachi à Abigaël ?**

**L'arrivée de Sasuke et de Jiraya ? Pourquoi Abigaël a empêché Sasuke d'attaqué son frère ?**

**Quel est le secret qui relie Itachi et Abigaël ?**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, vos impressions et vos suppositions ^^ Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez surtout pas ^^ **

**Passez une bonne journée et à bientôt, j'espère  
Xoxo :***


End file.
